Hollow
by Rukia-Chappi-Chan
Summary: He was Hollow. Inside and out. And he knew it, and accepted that fact. But what happens when suddenly a Trespasser comes along and changes everything? What will he be then?
1. Hollow I

"No, please don't! Please!" The screaming of a sinner.

"You've lost your chances. All 26 of them." The droning of the one cleansing the sinner.

"Just one more! I had no idea!" More screaming. Pleading eyes.

"That's what you said 23 chances ago." More droning. Murderous amber-gold orbs.

The sound of a sword slicing through it's target, a sound of liquid that now drips down the wall, slimy and thick.

Next dawn.

The sounds of screaming. The sounds of police sirens. The meeting between two important people.

* * *

Her fingers idly stroked the soft silk. It was probably the most breathtaking kimono she had ever seen. The lightest and darkest shades of blue, all woven together to make the perfect sky while cherry blossoms made out of the most expensive silk danced across the attire. A golden obi accompanied the beautiful piece.

"Do you not like it, Rukia-sama?" Soi-Fon asked quietly. Rukia averted her attention back at the maid that was standing at the door.

"Oh no! I love it! Tell the weavers of this kimono I greatly appreciate it. Thank you!" she said gratefully. Soi-Fon gave a gentle smile and nodded. She closed the door quietly, leaving Rukia to bask in the silence called isolation. After a few more moments of silence, Rukia stood up and opened the delicate glass doors to her balcony. The night breeze refreshed her. She stared at the moon, pure white and untainted, worth all its glory. She thought it was beautiful. It was mysterious and captivated Rukia in its beauty.

"Rukia-sama!" Rukia turned around to find her other maid, Kotetsu Isane standing by 'Rukia-sama's' bed. "You shouldn't open the balcony doors at this time of night! It'll get drafty and cold!" Rukia smiled at the naivety of the older girl.

"Thank you Kotetsu-san, but I'm sure I'll live. Your concern touches me deeply though. You may leave." Isane hesitated for a moment before bowing down.

"I'm sorry Rukia-sama. I shouldn't have spoken like that."

"No, it's quite alright! You needn't apologize!" Rukia exclaimed. After a bit of small talk, Isane left. Rukia's smile disappeared. A bitter and remorse face came instead as she looked out the balcony again.

_Rukia-sama this, Rukia-sama that. Who __**is **__this __**Rukia-sama? **__I don't know her. _Rukia buried her face into her hands. _She isn't me. _The rich and noble life was not meant for her. That's what she always thought. She was treated differently in everyone's own way, but at the base of those emotions people showed, it was all the same. Pity, respect, or envy and hatred. She hated it. She didn't want this to happen. She just wished everything could go away. She wished everything would be able to start again.

She stepped back from her balcony and started to close the glass doors. Sadly for her, the door opened when you pulled, so when she pushed, someone else did too. On the other side. Rukia's eyes widened.

_What in the merciful heavens is_ –

She had no time to think. She was knocked out cold.

* * *

"WHAT?!" The voice boomed throughout the halls of the Soul Society. The voice belonged to no other than the commander of the assassination building Soul Society. Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai. His gnarled, wooden cane sent a vibration throughout the ground in Soul Society, making a horrible shudder travel down Ichigo's bent spine. His head was down, one fist on the floor along with his right knee as the other knee was preoccupied holding his left hand. He was in his respectful bowing position.

"How could you let her see you!"

"Please, Sou-taichou, forgive me. I had not realized there was still a civilian awake at that time of night. I, however, knocked her out cold. She is now captive in my spare room that I have in my house. What should I do with her?"

"She saw you, correct?" Yamamoto contemplated. Ichigo nodded.

"Then keep her hostage. We may have some use of her. If she is a nuisance, kill her if you must. Make sure she does not say anything. ANYTHING AT ALL!" the voice boomed. Ichigo didn't flinch. Dressed in a golden taichou kimono that gracefully rested on his shoulders, with the normal black hakama and gi, he turned around slowly, his head slightly blinding Ichigo as he turned. "You are dismissed." Ichigo nodded before disappearing into what seemed like thin air. He had one more stop to go to before he left the building.

Ichigo continued through the halls, ignoring whatever greeting was thrown his way. He knew they all talked about him behind his back anyway. So might as well show them proudly what they've been talking behind. He pushed open the double oak doors that had a graceful 5 engraved onto the doors, written in Kanji. The gentle face of the fukutaichou in division 5 looked up from her desk and smiled at the newcomer.

"Kurosaki-taichou! What brings you here today?" Hinamori asked gently. Ichigo's cold eyes burned through the table, and slightly intimidated Momo. Momo pitied him. Within Soul Society, he was teased greatly because of the colour of his hair. Orange. She liked it. It was her favourite colour beside silver and white and turquoise. It was a happy and bouncy colour. But the other fact was that no other part of his face was seen but his eyes. His hollow mask covered it all. And he certainly was not bouncy.

Everyone in Soul Society was an assassin. Killed the people who have done or did the wrong thing and Hollows. Some acquired enough power to be able to control hollow powers, earning themselves masks. But others just didn't want the power, so they stayed as Shinigami, ordinary death gods. They were all still alive. It was just that when they went to work, they would leave their bodies inside their own private compartment, and when they come back to work, back their bodies go.

But Ichigo had a special condition. No one _ever _saw his face anymore. He would scare everyone away if he showed it. Though he could take his mask off like other captains and lieutenants, his eyes remained the same. When he tried to help someone, they would scream. When he touched someone, they would run. So he never let anyone see him without his mask anymore. You could see the pain in his eyes if he did.

His clothes indeed weren't the ordinary hakama and gi everyone else wore. His torso was covered with bandages, covered with a v-neck kind of kimono that also revealed his bandaged stomach with a v kind of shape. The coat ended raggedly and unevenly, slightly trimmed with white with an interior colour of red silk. His pants were slightly _puffier _than others. His sword however, was a sight to behold. Slim, black, an unusually interesting handle and red diamond shaped threads littering the grip. Ending with a classy small black chain dangling off the end. His captain haori was often neglected in his office.

Momo noticed he was silent.

"Is Aizen-taichou here?" he asked dully. Momo nodded enthusiastically.

"In his usual spot. Go ahead." Ichigo nodded and continued his way. Momo sighed. _Geez, _she thought, pouting. _Conversations with him are awkward…_

He opened the large cream wooden doors to enter Aizen-taichou's office. It was the same as always. A large array of bookshelves on his left, spreading down the room, a pot plant on each side of the entrance, and the huge windows behind Aizen. A large table you would see a boss have in a large business company was placed right at the end of the room, a long red carpet stretched before you.

"Ah! Ichigo-kun. Such a pleasant surprise!" Aizen said gently. That really irked Ichigo. Aizen was way too nice. "What brings you here?"

"Do a background research on Kusanojou Omikan. I just killed the sinner, so check out what he did, I wasn't sure what other crimes apart from rape he did," Ichigo demanded with his low tone. Aizen pouted.

"Did I hear a please?" he called out when Ichigo started to walk towards the door. He merely lifted his right arm and stretched his middle finger. Aizen looked at his laptop on his desk.

"That Kurosaki needs to learn," he murmured, his glasses covering his eyes.

Ichigo was so frustrated. He wondered what he should do next. He's got a freaking girl chained to a bed in his spare room… What was he meant to do now? Oh yeah. Kill her. Ichigo walked back to his home. Not on the footpath, oh no, of course not! He used the roofs.

* * *

Rukia moaned. She was in pain right now. She tried to get up, and realized her bed wasn't soft. There weren't 3 layers of silk covering her. It wasn't king sized. It smelt stale. She sat up slowly, massaging her temples. Then, she bounded out of the bed. Only to be stuck. Her ankle was chained to the foot of the bed. A black ring of thick metal branded her foot while the rectangular rings holding her down was starting to make her angry.

_What is this?! _Her mind screamed. She jumped and stifled a gasp as she heard footsteps and the slamming of a door. Rukia backed against the wall. _Damn, what am I doing in this place? Why aren't I in the Kuchiki manor? _She felt her heart race faster, each beat picking up speed and a louder tone. Her stomach twisted and turned. Not a nice feeling. Her eyes widened as she realized the door to her 'cell' had opened. The first things she saw were the eyes of a demon. They shone against a splash of black, with a black centre in the gold orb. A mask covered the face, creating the person anonymous. It had swirled red and black lines on the left side of the mask, a dreaded set of teeth haunting her eyes.

What struck the most fear out of her apart from the eyes was the deadly weapon he held in one hand. The long blade, a shimmer of darkest black with the tints of blue. She jumped as the weapon came close to striking her, destroying the plaster behind her instead. Her captor made a swift turn, creating a successful line against the wall. Rukia fell back as the sword missed her face by a hair's width. She started to scramble and tried to go out the door but instead, felt her heart stop beating. She was jerkily dragged back by the chain. Rukia looked back, eyes wide in fear, her eyes barely a round circle.

_Shit! _Of course, growing up in her rich manor, she was taught manners. She hardly thought the time of dying required etiquette. She instead opted to fall and roll to the right as the blade swung down, missing her head. In the split moment she stopped rolling and looked up, she met those eyes. Those eyes filled with the lust of murder and evil. His feet were on either side of her body, trapping her from rolling further more. He lifted the blade once more, and snarled.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you just stayed still and died, it'd be much better!"

Rukia felt a shiver of horror slither down her spine. She ducked under his legs as he brought the blade down again and snarled rather loudly. Rukia stumbled as she crawled back towards the bed and fell. He grabbed the long chain that trapped her ankle. He now viciously pulled her back and lifted his sword. Rukia grabbed the small katana she spotted under the bed and quickly protected herself with the sheath. She found it was pure white. Including the hilt. But it seemed there was a piece of the sword missing, a string frayed and broken at the end of the sword, one bead visible.

But she had no time to think that. Instead, she pulled the sword out of its sheath and quickly blocked the attack coming towards her. The thing under the mask hissed.

"You're quite a hard one, I must say. It's been a while since I've actually felt the pleasure of fighting my victims to the death." Rukia's eyes squinted in anger.

"You, you who do not have any morals of Justice, I demand to know your name!" she snarled back. The eyes behind the mask blinked. And it was at that moment, when she had realized behind the mask was a flurry of orange; she was brutally kicked to the side. She rolled and coughed as all air left her lungs. She still gripped the sword tightly, her side with the other. He could kick, that was for sure.

"I find you a nuisance, so I'm going to kill you," he hissed calmly, his sword out by his side, one leg bent and the other stretched out.

"That's great, decide that _after _you come after me with a butcher knife!" Rukia snapped, blood spraying from her mouth.

"Tensa Zangetsu is no butcher knife!" he hissed angrily. Rukia's eyes widened. She looked down at her feet and saw that she was tangled. She was cornered. The hulking figure of black came closer. She closed her eyes and listened to the blood that seemed to stop in mid-air. The relishing sound of a stab wound. She opened them again. Her eyes widened.

_Oh God…_

* * *

Author's Note -

ummm... Hello? Heheh... I'm new to this stuff so please don't hurt me! T.T But this story is rated M for... things. But NO LEMON STUFF IN HERE, I can guarantee.

After all, I'm just 13...

Rukia-Chappi-Chan


	2. Hollow II

Rukia's face showed pure horror as she realized what she had done. It seems she surprised the other man as well. Her white blade pierced his middle, without her even knowing. At the last moment, she held her sword up in defense, not actually expecting that she was still alive. Then, she realized there was a soft, white ribbon that trailed around her feet and the captors. She followed it with her eyes and saw it ended at the sword grip. _That wasn't there before! _She thought in panic. It seems that the string decided to 'unfray' itself and grow into 3 more beads with a ribbon. The captor noticed as well.

His eyes squinted in anger.

"Who _are _you?" he snarled quietly at first. Rukia swallowed hard.

"I-"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" he shouted in her face, showing that inside his mask where the teeth opened had absolutely nothing but black.

"I am Rukia." _I will not tarnish the name of the Kuchiki clan, _she thought. She was trembling so badly. The sword that was normally a pristine white was now stained with the black-red blood that belonged to the monster with the fiery orange hair. He stepped backwards and released his stomach from her swords entrance. He felt dizzy.

_Fuck… _he thought angrily. _Not good… _he started to saunter towards the door, and slammed it behind him. Rukia released the breath she was holding and sat up slowly. She untangled the chain and sat against the wall, hearing the sword clatter against her side. Tears started to fall. She looked at the ground and noticed there was a rather large pool of blood where he crouched before. And there was a trail leading to the door. She closed her eyes and let more tears fall.

_Oh my god, what have I done…?_

She didn't realize the sword by her side lost its beautiful white, along with the ribbon that adorned it. She didn't realize, that by picking up that sword and defending herself with it would change her destiny that originally intended to follow the road of death. She didn't hear the cussing coming from the master's bedroom upstairs.

* * *

Rukia cursed silently for the 28th time. She was starting to feel cold in her thin sleeping yukata. Her knees were drawn up to her chest while her arms nimbly wrapped themselves around her. She rocked back and forth slightly to try and gain some warmth. Her eyes were closed tightly. Her head snapped up as she heard the sound of spraying water.

_What I would give to have a nice hot bath right now… _she thought bitterly. She listened for the 10 minutes that the shower ran and closed her eyes tightly when she heard the slamming of the bathroom door close. _Oh shit, _she thought warily. The footsteps came closer. _I don't care anymore. He'll kill me in the end anyway. _She brought her hands up to her ears and braced for the kill. She could feel his shadow overcome her. _This is it. I'm sorry everyone. Nii-sama, Nee-san. _

The clang of metal against metal reached her ears. She looked down. He broke the chain.

"I suppose you'll be of use. You could be a housekeeper," he said coldly. Rukia's eyes widened.

"A-A what?! _You _are making _me _serve you?!" she nearly screamed. He didn't flinch.

"Is there something wrong with that? Or would you rather I kill you?" he snapped, expecting her to retreat in fear.

"Now hold on a second-" she had no time to complain anymore before she felt her warm blood trickle down her neck. His blade's point just touched the bare skin of her creamy column.

"Be grateful I am letting you live!" he shouted. Fear began to consume her again as she looked into those eyes. Those eyes of hate, despair, and golden black. She glared at him. She shoved the sword away, ignoring the rain of blood now dripping from her palm.

"Fine, but I'm only going to do cooking and cleaning!" she snapped angrily. She stood up, wincing slightly at the pain around her ankle, and her palm. "Direct me to the bathroom and I shall prepare to make dinner," she commanded haughtily. Her eyes widened and she let out a stifled gasp as she was pushed up against the wall, one hand holding the collar of her summer yukata.

"Listen you, judging by your bitching, it seems you're a spoilt bitch. But that isn't gonna happen in _my _house. In _My_ house, you're gonna listen to _me. Got it_?" he snarled. She made note of that. He snarled a lot. She nodded and swallowed thickly. He let go of her collar and she fell to the ground with a squeak.

"The bathroom cabinet holds no first aid kit there," he hissed. He hissed a lot too. "I don't have any medical supplies. I normally depend on-" He bit his tongue. He was about to let out Soul Society's secret, and the 4th squad of healing. "I just depend on myself for the injuries to heal." Rukia stood up, dusting herself.

"Well that is rather stupid!" she half snapped, half shouted. "What if you're hurt badly?!" _Then I'll ask Unohana-taichou to patch me up, _Ichigo thought, blinking. "Honestly, I've never heard such a ridiculous thing," she said, obviously annoyed. She ripped a small strip off the bottom of her yukata and started to bandage up her hand. Once she was done, she shoved Ichigo out of the way and walked towards the door. He glared at her retreating figure.

_Why did I tell her she could live…? _Ichigo thought in annoyance before following the same path as her.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter resounded throughout the halls of the first division office. "Kurosaki's gotten soft eh?" Kenpachi mocked. Ichigo glared at him in a deadly manner, making Yachiru look at him in sympathy. _Poor Ichi-kun… Having to never take his mask off. His eyes that glow a dangerous black and gold… What would it be like living with a trait like that? I'm in the mood for candy…_

"Silence Captain of the 11th division! You may now leave after your request was now stated," Yamamoto boomed. He snickered at Ichigo one more time before turning around to leave. Yachiru turned her head and waved at Ichigo.

"Bye bye Ichi-kun!" she cheered. Ichigo merely nodded his head ever so slightly. He turned his head back to the old man and proceeded to speak.

"What do I do with her now?" he asked dully. Yamamoto stood there, pondering.

"Has anything about her caught your interest?" he asked. Ichigo was about to shake his head before he remembered.

"Well… There was the incident where… She was defending herself against my attack and had grabbed a katana under my spare bed," he said slowly. Yamamoto nodded, before letting his eyes widen.

"You mean…"

"That's right. She woke up Sode no Shirayuki." Silence engulfed the room.

"We should inform Kuchiki Byakuya of this. He must be noticed at once that his deceased wife's sword is once again alive." Ichigo felt a sweat drop trickle down his neck into his outfit.

"M-must we really talk to him about this?" Kurosaki Ichigo did not like Kuchiki Byakuya. Not one bit. And it was a two-way train as well. The 6th division captain and the 14th division captain always shared a glare or two throughout captain meetings. Ichigo nodded his head and left through the doors of 1st division's office. He walked briskly, ignoring the chitchat coming out in waterfalls around him. He couldn't understand it, really. How could they have so much to talk about?

'Oh my gosh, I just bought the most cutest outfit ever yesterday!' _Who cares?_ Ichigo continued walking until he reached the shunpo portal. It was a portal where you could step onto the round circle of light, and then choose on a small button panel which division you wished to go to. That, or you could just take the elevator. This time, Ichigo was feeling creative.

After arriving at the 6th division office, he took a deep breath. He forced himself a smile though no one could see it and entered the spacious room of the vice captain Abarai Renji. Renji looked up from his paperwork and smiled.

"Ichigo! Hey, my man!"

"Hey Renji. What are you up to?" he said forcefully. He used to be such good friends with Abarai.

"Aw, man, nothing much. I'm stuck with paperwork for the day though."

"Aw, that sucks. Sucks to be you, hey?" he said, forcing a chuckle. Renji made a half attempted glare.

"As a captain, wouldn't you have _more _work? I mean, after all, you don't have a lieute-" Ichigo sent him an icy glare that made him shut up. "A-anyways, what are you here for?"

"Is your captain in?" he asked coldly. He really didn't want to be reminded of his vice-captain.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Ichigo stalked over to the large cream doors that held the kanji number six. He was really starting to get annoyed. To get to the captain's office, you had to pass through the vice-captain's office first. And if the captain was in, and the vice-captain wasn't, you couldn't get in.

"What is it, Kurosaki?" a dull voice drawled. Ichigo drawled back.

"The old man wants to see you." Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up. He walked past Ichigo in his, 'I'm so much better than you manner' and proceeded to the elevator. Ichigo rolled his eyes and followed.

_Oh god. He's gonna go berserk once he hears his wife's sword is being used by a bitch. _

* * *

Ichigo stood there, mouth gaping, golden black eyes widened in shock. _What the fu…_

"Ah! Hey! You're home! I cooked dinner!" she said a bit too cheerfully. His eye twitched. Dinner looked _too _nice. There was no way in hell a bitch cooked this beautiful pasta. He eyed her suspiciously. Then, he noticed she wasn't in her thin sleeping yukata anymore. She was in a white, spaghetti strap summer dress with a light yellow apron on top. _Oh. She must've found the clothes in the spare room, _Ichigo thought.Her hair was messily drawn into a bun. She was holding a ladle, both hands encased by oven mittens.

"Don't give me that look!" she said angrily, crossing her arms. "It's not like I poisoned it!" _Well, not to your knowledge anyway. _He sat down at his black dining table and stared at the food. Rukia stared at him expectedly.

_Damn, _Ichigo thought. _I can't use my kidō in front of her to check if it's poisoned. _

"Hey Rukia-"

"That's Rukia-sama to you."

"Yea, whatever, Rukia, do we have any more of the ingredients you used?" he asked, as if he was slowly starting to get mad.

"What? Oh, why do you need to know that?"

"I needed those ingredients to make something later…" he said, gritting the words out. _Oh, I am such a great actor. _

"To make what?"

_Shit._

"Uh, I needed to make-" Silence engulfed them. Rukia stared at him with a 'what' expression.

"Say that again?" she asked blankly. Ichigo babbled a name again. _Oh my god I hope that sounds like a German dish. _

"I-is that even a real dish?"

"It's German. I can even call out the reci-"

"NO THAT'S FINE!" Rukia shouted. She rushed into the kitchen. Ichigo gave a small twitch of his lip that COULD have been described as a smirk. He began to murmur under his breath.

"Oh great bearers of God, give us this chance to rival those who follow destiny, and let us change the path that was once whole full again. Fluttering wings of those alive and the breath of many souls, please reverse thee into what it was before. Healing art number 67: Reversing tide." He removed his hand and looked at his plate. It was empty. _Shit! I used too much!_ He thought. That spell was pretty useful for repairing minor things. But it looks like it REVERSED the whole cooking recipe…

"Oi, I used all of the spaghetti, there's still some basil left and-" she stared at his plate. It was clean. And shiny. TOO shiny. "Where's the food?" she asked through gritted teeth. If Ichigo were 2 years younger, he would have cowered.

"I ate it all."

"Bullshit!" she shouted. "What the hell did you do?" she screamed while walking over to the bin. "Did you throw the plate AND the spaghetti away in your haste?!" The bin was empty. She checked the sink. _He couldn't have left the Dining room… It's connected to the kitchen. I would have heard. _She turned around and glared at the now relaxing scary faced man. "What's your name?" Rukia demanded. Ichigo was caught off guard.

"What?"

"I asked you, you low-life, what your name is."

"…"

"Are you gonna tell me or not, cause I swear if you don't tell me, I'll call you Mr. Scary!" Ichigo twitched under his mask. His eyes held amusement and a bit of humiliation.

"It's Okinawa." She threw her ladle at his head.

"I'm serious you ass-hole!"

"Ok, geez! I'm sorry! It's Kurosaki."

"First name?"

"Like you need to know," he said quietly, rolling his eyes. Rukia made a pouting face and walked off.

"Make your own dinner since you rejected your own!" _Even though your old one had poison in it, _She thought bitterly. He snarled. _Bitch, _he thought angrily. He seemed to disappear on the spot and reappeared in front of her.

"Listen bitch, what was the deal around here?" he asked with a warning tone.

"Well, it was that as long as I live here, I clean and cook for you but you rejected your poisoned food!" she snapped. _Oh shit… _Her eyes widened. _I did NOT just say that…_

"Looks like my assumption was right. It _was _poisoned." Rukia looked away as he backed her up against the wall, one arm bent over her head and the other arm blocking her exit on the left side. He dared to go closer to her face.

"Listen bitch, if something like that happens again, I'll fucking kill you, got it?" Rukia glared at him. He slapped her, making her stumble slightly. "Now make a proper one! And put it on a big sized plate. We're eating from the same dish from now on," he added, smirking.

Rukia's eyes widened. _Oh my god… I'm gonna commit suicide before I get killed by him…_

* * *

**Author's Note**

2nd Chapter! Yay

Anyways, I'm new to this stuff, so if there's any improvement i could make, just tell me or criticize me, Okies?


	3. Hollow III

"I REFUSE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, I WON'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"HELL NO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS?! ARE YOU STUPID?!"

They were arguing. Again. Typical. You see, Ichigo Kurosaki did not worry about such trivial things like sharing the bed. But, Rukia Kuchiki did. So here they were, fighting over the soft silk black of the bed in the black tiled room, with the black wardrobe and the black desk, and so on. Of course being such naïve people, the spare room where Rukia was once trapped was _never _put into consideration.

"When a guy and a girl get into bed together, that isn't normally a good-" Her mouth was clamped shut by Ichigo's large hand. He seemed to be listening for something through that skeleton mask of his. Then, Rukia heard it. It was small, but definitely in hearing range. It sounded like rumbling. Then it got louder, until it sounded like it was really close to the mansion. Then, it stopped.

"What was-"

CRASH!!

"KYAAAA!!" Rukia went flying in the air. Ichigo used shunpo and caught her in mid air, where she was curled up like a ball. Rubble and plaster flew through the air.

"Ichi-KUN!!" a small figure screamed. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Typical. Kenpachi and Yachiru were here.

"Ichigo!" a loud voice boomed. Rukia made an 'eep' sound before curling into Ichigo's chest. He had a protective arm wrapped around her shoulder, one hand holding out the sword.

"Kenpachi, What the fuck?!" Ichigo yelled. He coughed slightly as the dust around him started to float down.

"Ichi-kun, who's that?" Yachiru asked happily from her place on Kenpachi's shoulder, pointing. Ichigo looked down at the confused Rukia who was staring at him.

"She's just a bitchy housekeep-" he was silent after she had punched him on the chin up, making his neck create a sickening crack noise. She stood up and cleared her throat like a proper lady should.

"I am Rukia. Pleased to meet you." She bowed down at the large hulking figure and the small girl with pink hair.

"Hi! So _you're _the girl I heard so much about! You're really pretty!"

"I must say Ichigo, you've caught yourself quite a fine one! She'll probably be good at activities in the bed-"

"FUCK OFF KENPACHI!" Ichigo yelled. Yachiru made a tsk tsk noise.

"Ichi-kun is being a bad boy in front of Ruki-chan!"

"Oh she can go fu-" Another elbow to his ribs. He bent down. "S-so why the fu-" Another elbow. He coughed. "Why are you here Kenpachi?" Rukia gave an approving nod.

"Actually, I was just the taxi today. _She _wanted to see her." Before he knew it, 3rd seat of 4th division Inoue Orihime popped up from behind his shoulder.

"Hi!" she cheered. Rukia noticed that she had very… large assets. Rukia slightly stumbled with her words.

"Oh, uh, hello." Before she knew it, Orihime dragged her to the bed.

"I'm Inoue Orihime! Nice to meet you!" It was then that Rukia noticed she was carrying a duffle bag.

"Uh, I'm Rukia. Pleased to meet you too."

"I heard you were moving in with Kurosaki-kun, and I thought, oh no! Rukia-san must not have any clothes! So I came over to deliver these to you!" she said in a bubbly voice. Rukia looked at the now unzipped bag. True to the girl's word, there were clothes of all sorts inside. From jeans, to shirts, to dresses to skirts. Rukia sweat dropped.

"It's really ok, I can't take these!" Rukia said softly. Orihime pouted and gave them to her anyway and started chatting about random things. Yachiru bounced off and joined them. Kenpachi and Ichigo now sat in their own lonely corner, talking silently.

"Is it true that girl over there awoke Shirayuki?" Kenpachi hissed. Ichigo remained silent for a few minutes before nodding ever so slowly. Kenpachi whistled. "Wow. From what I heard, that small baby hasn't been awoken since the last what, 14 years!" Ichigo glared.

"So? That doesn't mean anything."

"Sure it does! Wait… does she even know about Soul Society?!" he nearly shouted. Ichigo shook his head.

"She just thinks I'm a retarded fool who goes around in black with a shiny sword."

Kenpachi burst out laughing. After he had become quiet, Ichigo stopped glaring.

"I swear, that fucking bitch is making me lose it! I'm gonna kill her sooner or later. Can you please tell me someone has a vacancy in their home or apartment?" Ichigo _nearly _begged. Kenpachi thought for a bit. He shook his head after 4 seconds of futile thinking.

"Nope. Haven't got a clue." Ichigo sighed loudly in frustration.

"I am _THIS _close to selling her on EBAY!" he used his fingers with a small gap in between to emphasize his point. Kenpachi tilted his head back roared with laughter.

"Too bad. If you did, you'd probably get a billion yen or more," he snickered.

"More like 500 yen, not close even!" Ichigo hissed. A rubber band was thrown in his direction. And hit the spot _right _behind his ear.

"FUCK! YOU BITCH!" he yelled as he looked over to the 3 girls sitting on the bed. Rukia whistled while Orihime and Yachiru experimented with her soft hair, Orihime nervously, and Yachiru humming.

"You know, she would make a great vice-cap-"

"Fuck off Kenpachi, I don't need a lieutenant!" he snapped. Kenpachi shook his head. _She really would if she knew about swordsmanship and kidou. _He stood up, letting his sword make a scratching sound against the floor.

"You know Yachiru, it's time we left. We only came to drop Inoue off." Yachiru pouted, but let a smile light up her face.

"I'll see you later Ruki-chan! Big booby! Ichi-kun!" Orihime and Rukia waved while Ichigo just stood there with his arms crossed. Kenpachi turned around with Yachiru on his shoulder, leaving through the wall he broke. He turned around on the edge of the hole to give one small salute of goodbye and jumped off. The 3 inside the room just noticed how cold it was. It was then they noticed the verandah was right next to the hole.

"Kurosaki. You can sleep on the couch tonight. It appears that Orihime-san and I need the bed, seeing as we are healthy women," she said smugly.

"Good luck sleeping in the fucking cold then," he retorted quietly before heading downstairs. Rukia glared at his retreating figure.

"I used to love him once." Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. She turned to the seemingly daydreaming Orihime. "I loved him… Before I met Uryuu and before he… turned into _that,_" she said with a little distaste. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" Rukia questioned softly. Suddenly, as quickly as her strange mood came, it went.

"Don't worry! Anyway, since I'm staying over tonight, I bought some snacks!" Rukia smiled.

"Great! What did you bring?"

* * *

Ichigo stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame looking down at the petite girl expectedly. The sounds coming from her throat did not sound well.

2:07 am, in the Kurosaki residence, Kuchiki Rukia was throwing up into the toilet bowl.

"You ate it, didn't you," he asked dully. Rukia nodded slowly. Then, she threw up again. "Sorry. Forgot to warn ya."

"You bastard…" she said weakly before throwing up again. He went over and lifted her hair up roughly, to be _kind._ She didn't like it. He was about to make her scream by all the hair he was pulling out. But she didn't. She did a low roundhouse kick instead, however, she didn't expect him to dodge. She wiped the rest of the drool off her face with the back of her hand and glared at him.

"Freaking no first aid kit my ass," she said angrily before leaving the bathroom. He gave a glare before he let himself look into the mirror, the mask of a Hollow that completely ravaged his face, leaving only a truffle of orange hair out. His eyes. He hated them. It was that day when he decided he hated them. That day, 2 years ago. He shook his head and looked at the bathroom cabinet.

_I didn't buy a first aid kit, what the hell is that bitch- _his eyes slowly shrunk. He looked at the small delicate white box with a red cross on the top of it. He opened it. Yep. He was right. It was the Kurosaki clinic fist aid kit. He then spotted a note taped to the underside of the lid.

_Nii-chan. I know you're moving away for a better life, but Karin, Otou-chan and I are going to miss you. Just in case you get hurt, I snuck this first aid kit inside your trunk. I knew you wouldn't accept it. You didn't bother checking what the movers were putting in, did you? Typical Nii-chan. Anyway, make sure you contact us every once in a while, ok? We'll miss you._

_From Yuzu_

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly. It's been 4 years since he last saw or heard from his family. Wearily, he travelled to the living room phone, punching in the numbers that he knew off by heart. It was 2 in the morning, but he didn't care. He realized he just forgot a very special part of his life. Even if it did include Goat-chin.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered. Ichigo smiled lightly. It was Karin. He could tell.

"Hey. It's me."

* * *

Rukia tiptoed down the stairs inside the fluffy black Chappy slippers Orihime bought for her. She also wore a white night gown that had black Chappys all over it. She looked at the sleeping figure that leaned over the side of the couch, resting his head on the arm that lay on the telephone table. She sighed and covered him with a blanket. _I'm not looking after that bastard if he gets a cold, _she thought in a huff. _I'm feeling a little dizzy… Oh! I better make breakfast! _She thought as she stumbled over to the kitchen.

A delicious smell wafted through the air as Kurosaki Ichigo woke up. He stood up, shrugging off the blanket onto the couch. He walked into the kitchen with a loud yawn, opening the set of jaws on his face. She turned around to glare at him. Telepathy floated in the air.

_Did you poison it?_

_It's safe._

Ichigo was satisfied. They were sharing their food. She couldn't have poisoned it. She ate silently and picked at her pancakes from time to time.

"Where's Inoue?" he asked underneath his mask. Rukia was starting to wonder if he _ever _took it off.

"She left early in the morning. She said she had something to attend to," Rukia mumbled. Ichigo nodded. _Of course. The 4__th__ division needs to tend to the wounded at all times. _He raised a brow, however, at the girl that sat across him. She was way too quiet. What happened to her bitching?

"Is there a problem? I mean, I know you're cooking is bad but you can just stop eating it." He closed his eyes. Nothing. No pain, no shouting. He opened them again. She didn't even hear him, he bet. "RUKIA!" he shouted. She lifted her head up.

"What?"

"You're too quiet! Where's your bitching?" She gave him a light kick under the table. He frowned. She kicked way harder than that girly one, he could tell. She stood up, wiped her mouth with a napkin and excused herself. He stared at her. Then, he glared.

"I'm not washing the mess you made!" he shouted. She stopped at the doorframe, sparing him a glance.

"I'll clean it later. I'm going for a walk." Ichigo nodded and continued to eat the remains of the pancake, which was a lot. Then, he processed the thought into his head. He ran in front of her.

"Like hell I'd be fucking stupid enough to let you do that!" he shouted. She glanced up at him dully.

"I meant, a tour around the mansion," she retorted quietly. He raced around the house and locked all the locks, windows, and the front and back doors especially. He ran back in front of her. _Damn… I never realized shunpo was so important. _

"_Now, _you can look." She just nodded at him and started walking. "Geez," he muttered. "What got up into _her _ass?" He looked at the black-rimmed clock on the wall. _Shit. I gotta go now! _He hurriedly searched for the girl. Then, he realized with horror. The hole in the wall. He started to shunpo around the house, searching every room. He entered his bedroom last. The hole was gone. It was fixed. He thanked Orihime mentally. _Where is she? I have to tell her I'm leaving otherwise it'll be a whole lot of bitching when I get home. _He turned around and looked at the girl in the bed. _Oh my god, she was right fucking there! _He ruffled his hair and walked over.

"Oi, bitch I'm leaving so-" He stopped, mid-sentence. She was sleeping, her face red and sweat dripping down her face. "Fuck! You've got a fucking fever! FUCK!"

* * *

**Author's note**

You have probably learnt by now, Ichigo has a very bad mouth XD

Maybe it's a bit late to tell you, but the pairings are IchiRuki, IshiHime, HitsuHina and maybe a slight MatsuGin, or ShuuMatsu. I'll warn you if there are any other pairings ;)


	4. Hollow IV

"Sou-taichou, I won't be here today," Ichigo murmured into the small microphone that hung on his ear onto his cheek. The Hell butterflies were really useful, Ichigo mused.

"WHAT?! EXPLAIN KUROSAKI-TAICHOU!" the booming voice yelled through the delicate butterfly. Ichigo glared at the thing.

"Don't be so loud! My fucking captive got a fever!"

"Language Kurosaki-taichou! Anyway, how are you going to run the 14th division today if you are away! You don't have a lieutenant!" he said angrily. Ichigo's face turned bitter.

"I'm sure 3rd seat Ishida can handle the division," he hissed. Yamamoto rolled his eyes.

"You were meant to take care of her in case we have future uses for her. Especially if she can awaken Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Well it ain't my fucking fault Zaraki blasted a hole into my wall!" he seethed.

"LANGUAGE!"

"OK! I'm sorry!" Ichigo half-shouted. He looked at the petite figure huddled under the bed. "Look, I'm just not gonna come today, alright? Inform Ishida for me, bye!" he sent the butterfly away and threw the microphone onto the floor. He looked at Rukia again. _This is your fucking fault. Sleeping in the fucking room when there's a fucking hole in the-_ he stopped. _Oh shit. __**"Good luck sleeping in the fucking cold then,"**_ Oh, he could remember it now.

He glared down at the girl, as if it was her fault. He stood up and decided to do a little stunt with her. After he was done, he smirked. She won't be going anywhere anytime soon. He left the room and opted to watch television while waiting for the rice congee to boil.

* * *

"Uh…." Rukia uttered a groan. _My head feels really dizzy… and my face feels hot. _She touched her forehead and felt a rag. She sat up and let the rag fall. She looked at the side of the bed and felt the chair. It was warm. Someone sat there recently. _That bastard Kurosaki… Probably laughed at me. This is his fault I'm sick! _She thought angrily. She tried to lift her feet off the bed. She realized a funny feeling was coming to her legs. Her eyes widened. She lifted the blankets up and screamed.

"KUROSAKI!!"

* * *

He snored peacefully on the couch, lazily spread out.

"KUROSAKI!!" He jumped up. _Damn, _he thought, ruffling his hair. _The bitch is awake. _He stood up and went to the kitchen and prepared the congee onto a tray. He walked up the stairs and turned left into his bedroom. A very cute sight met him really. He just didn't think it was cute. Rukia was sitting there with her arms crossed, a red face, mussed up hair and an angry, pouting expression on her face.

"I. Can't. Move," she gritted out. He shrugged.

"That's just awful isn't it," he said sarcastically, obviously not caring. Her glare intensified.

"Bastard! You didn't have to CHAIN ME TO THE BED AGAIN!" she screamed, lifting her blanket up and attempting to show the tightly chained ankles. He shrugged again.

"Sick people shouldn't move around so much anyway." She attempted to turn around and scream into the pillow with her might. Ichigo thought it was a very interesting sight. He walked over and set the tray onto the side table. "Eat. Then, take some medicine. I've got some in the medicine cabinet." _That are probably 5 years old, _he mused in his head. _Either way, you can't stand up to get them. _She glared up at him. She picked up the spoon and shoved a large spoonful of congee into Ichigo's mouth. Well, he was wearing a mask, so it made the task that much easier. At least it wouldn't get up his nose. He started to choke. She smirked.

"We both eat from the same plate now, don't we?" she said innocently.

"Fucking bitch!!" he shouted. She continued eating her congee without saying anything else, knowing that he didn't drop dead poisoned. He glared at her and stomped out of the room. She stopped eating. She looked down sadly. _Nii-sama… I wonder what you're doing now…?_

* * *

"ACHOO!!" Renji sneezed loudly. Byakuya gave him a disapproving look. "Sorry Taichou. But it's rather chilly in here, don't you feel cold?" he asked. Byakuya went back to his paperwork.

"Nobility like me doesn't sneeze. It's ungraceful." Renji sweat dropped. _I probably sneeze for you then. _

* * *

Ichigo came back into the room after letting his steam out on the couch pillows. They lay downstairs in a pile of rags and feathers now. He checked in on her and rolled his eyes. She was sleeping. That's all sick people ever did. Eat, sleep, and hyperventilate. He sighed and shook his head. He walked back downstairs and grabbed the phone that was currently ringing off its hook.

"What the fu-"

"Nii-chan!" someone squealed at the other end of the phone. Ichigo groaned. Didn't he tell them last night/this morning not to call him every day? "Sorry for bothering you but Otou-chan wanted to talk to you since he couldn't last ni-"

He hung up. No way in _hell _would he talk to his father. Then, he started to glance around the room, feeling paranoid. A laugh invaded the large spaces of his house. An evil laugh.

"How naïve!" the large voice boomed. "Of course I wouldn't talk to my son about something important over the silly _phone._" Ok, it was driving Ichigo insane. He unsheathed his sword and started to look around frantically. He looked up at the glass window on the roof and allowed his eyes to widen. _Oh my motherfu- _

CRASH!!

He dodged out of the way as his father fell through the glass. His father stood up with a crazy expression on his face with glass sticking out from his head and his body.

"My son!" he started to lumber over to his son that held a sword out at the ready.

"You bastard!! You broke my glass roof-window! And you actually have the nerve to see your son after 5 years?!" he punched Isshin out of the way and ran up the stairs to hide Rukia. Girl + Dad + Ichigo in same house no good. Ichigo dashed up with shunpo and shook her roughly.

"Rukia! Get up! Get up and run!" he shook her frantically. She slapped his hand and went back to sleep. He got furious. "YOU BITCH, WAKE UP!!" he screamed. She dug under the pillows and blankets. He leaned on the bed and yanked the blankets up enough so his head could fit in the small space. He took a deep breath and screamed.

" GET UP YOU FU-"

"ICHIGO!" his father yelled. Ichigo paled considerably under his mask. _Oh fuck. _"What are you doing under-"

"Wha-?" Rukia jumped out from under the blankets because of the unexpected voice. She stared at the stranger with tired eyes and a pink face with mussed hair. Isshin stared and stared. Mussed hair. Messily put on yukata. Tired eyes. In Ichigo's bed. Bubbles started to surround him in happiness.

"My son is a man! You don't have to hide it Ichigo, there's no need to kiss your girlfriend under the blankets in shame! Though I wonder, do you remove the mask while you're having-"

"OH MY GOD YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Ichigo screamed, kicking him with all his might. He went tumbling and crashing to the other side of the room. Rukia, still too tired to care, relaxed under the blankets again.

"Ichigo shut up," she mumbled under her breath. Ichigo glared down at the bundle in the blanket. He then turned to glare at his crazy father that seemed unconscious. He screamed and kicked the bed. _Stress. _

* * *

"I am Kurosaki Isshin, this ungrateful boy's father. You can call me Otou-chan," Isshin said happily from across the table.

"I am Rukia, currently residing at your son's house as a housekeeper. A pleasure to meet you Kurosaki-san," she said shyly with the act Ichigo knew too well.

"Oh no, there's no need to be shy! You can call him your boyfriend freely and call me Otou-chan!" Both Ichigo and Rukia spat out their tea. Rukia cleaned it up gracefully with a napkin that had Chappy the rabbit in one corner.

"T-that isn't true Kurosaki-san! Please don't take this the wrong way! Kurosaki-_kun _and I are merely house keeper and owner!"

"So do I own the house or you?" Ichigo sniggered. She elbowed him and continued to talk in that high-pitched tone of hers.

"Please don't misunderstand!" Rukia pleaded. _No way will I ever fall in love with this bastard. _Isshin thought carefully. He sighed in defeat.

"Ok… but you can still call me Otou-chan, it has a nice ring to-"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled, knocking the table over forcefully so it would land on his father. Rukia just sat up stiff in surprise, her hands clenched on her lap. They both shared a secret high 5. He got up weeping and clung to Rukia, burying his face into her chest.

"Oh Rukia-chan, Rukia-chan, my son is being so mean to me!" he cried. _How old is this man? _Rukia thought while awkwardly patting his back, telling him it's all right. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's shoulders and pulled her back abruptly, making the old man's face fall flat onto the ground.

"We don't need you here you fu-" Rukia elbowed him before he continued the rest. Isshin stood up professionally with a serious expression on his face, holding his mobile in one hand. Bubbles started to surround him again.

"I am so sorry Rukia-chan, but Otou-chan must leave now and pick up his lovely daughter from soccer! I shall see you soon and when I come back, I expect grandchild-"

"IF YOU GOTTA LEAVE THEN LEAVE!" Ichigo screamed at him, kicking him with both feet. He flew out the door that Rukia was holding open. She closed it and sighed. Then, something caught her attention. Ichigo huffed and returned to the dining room to clean up the plates. She picked up one frame and gingerly held it with one hand while the other gently traced the people in it. There was a beautiful woman with blonde/brown wavy hair that stood next to a happy man that had black hair. _Is that… Isshin? _Rukia questioned herself silently.

_That must be… Kurosaki's mother…_She traced the woman's face delicately. Then, she saw 2 really small girls that looked to be around 4, one resembling the mother and one resembling the father. Then, she laughed softly as she saw the happy 9 year-old that clung to his family like they were really precious. Her eyes widened. _Is that…? No… It can't be… Kurosaki? _She traced that face gently. His happy smile that made his eyes close. He looked like he was having so much fun. She imagined a picture of the 9 year old beside the current Kurosaki as they separated with a sickening crack vertically.

_His face…_She gently put that picture down on the shelf and picked up the other one. It was a picture of Kurosaki-san, the two girls in the other picture, but older and a tall lanky body standing in the background. The face seemed to have a hole there, like a burn mark. Like it wanted to be hidden away from the world.

"Hey!" a cold voice snapped.

Maybe it _did _want to be hidden away from the world.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo snapped after grabbing the photograph from her and slamming it face down onto the shelf. "Who said you could look at those!?" he yelled. Rukia's hands stayed where they originally were holding the photo, trembling. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

_Hidden. _

She murmured some incoherent words. _Damn! _Ichigo started panicking. _What's her problem?! _He just stared down at her with confusion and a bit of anger for her looking at those photos.

_From the world…_

"W-what did you say?" he asked carefully, trying not to provoke her tears.

"Take that off…" she whispered. Ichigo started to panic as he felt a small tingle on his ears and a small red on his cheeks. _What's she thinking?!_

"W-what the hell-"

"That mask… Take it off…" she said feebly, raising her fingers towards his face.

_**Forever.**_

Ichigo's eyes widened. She watched his reaction. Those golden orbs surrounded by black that shrunk with panic. He gripped the front of his face and stepped back cautiously.

"Why?!" he choked. She started to take a feeble step towards him.

"You were so happy… without that _thing,_" she said, her voice becoming stronger.

"No!" he nearly screamed. He used shunpo and disappeared up the steps, not caring if she saw. She dropped her slightly outstretched hand and let her tears finally fall from her tightly closed eyes, her head tilted down. _He's going to do it,_ she thought sadly. _He's going to do what __**I **__did… _she started to cry silently as she slowly fell to the floor on her knees. _He's going to make the same mistake…  
_

"Ah! Good morning Kurosaki-taichou!"

"Good morning taichou!"

"Oh, good morning!"

Ichigo nearly felt like throwing up in disgust at the sweet fake good mornings everyone sent his way. He knew they hated and feared him. So why didn't they just leave him alone? He strode over to his division and opened the door to his office. Well, the door _before _his office. He entered the room to a very furious looking Ishida Uryuu with a silent Chad by his side. Uryuu stood with his arms crossed, a thin line for a mouth. Chad just stood there, his bulky body blocking out some light.

"Where were you?" Uryuu seethed. Ishida Uryuu and Sado Yasutora. Possibly the only 2 people Ichigo could rely on apart from maybe sometimes Renji.

"Busy," Ichigo replied dully.

"With what? Out drinking again?" Uryuu asked threateningly.

"I stopped ages ago," Ichigo said quietly.

"Well then answer the damn question. WHERE WERE YOU?!" Uryuu yelled. Chad just stood there, ready to intervene in case the fight could get ugly.

"I told you. Busy. My captive was sick so I had to tend to her," Ichigo gritted out. _You were so happy... without that __**thing. **_The voice resonated throughout his head. He shoved past the two and slammed the door to his own office. He leaned against the doors and started to pant, leaning against the strong white oak.

"I can't take this…" he panted.

"Can't take what?" a voice called out. Ichigo looked up. _What the **fuck** is __**she **__doing here?_ He thought in panic. Rukia Kuchiki sat on his desk with a bento box in hand, wrapped in pink with a classical Chappy the rabbit in one corner of the material.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he yelled. She shrugged.

"You forgot your lunch."

"I DON'T EAT LUNCH AT WORK! HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!" he screamed. She winced at his loud volume.

"I asked Oji-chan and he said you worked here. What do you do here anyway? Why is everyone dressed in black? Like a samurai?" Rukia asked with an innocent face. Ichigo gulped. What should he say? Oh, I work in an assassination company called Soul Society and we get rid of criminals and bad spirits and all that shit. _Don't think so_.

"We just… JUST GET OUT!" he yelled, jumping to catch her. She jumped up and placed a foot on his head before bouncing off.

"No manners. I made this bento especially for you and you don't even want to _share _my delicious cooking!" she said dramatically. She looked at him smugly while he lay partly on the table. "Besides, I thought we were _sharing _from the same plate, monsieur?" He ran his hands through his hair crazily and shouted out in frustration.

"Is there something wrong, Kurosaki-_taichou_?" Uryuu said smugly, sticking his head through the door. Ichigo faced the door abruptly.

"You _knew _she was here you bastard! You _knew!_" he shouted.

"So what if I _did _know?" he teased. Ichigo was about to go over and give him a thrashing before he was stopped by the gentle sound of singing. He turned to look at the woman sitting on his desk, legs crossed with a delicate black butterfly on her finger. She was singing softly. To the hell butterfly… A message!

Ichigo jumped forward and tried to hastily steal the butterfly from her fingertip. The butterfly flew up and made sure he fell to the ground with a large THUD before landing on the woman's soft touch again.

"Hmph. How ungraceful," Rukia snorted. The butterfly twitched its wings in response to her comment as if it was agreeing. After laughing quite a lot, the Quincy finally cleared his throat and held out his hand for the jigokuchou to come and give its message. His jaw dropped as the butterfly turned away from him, flapping its wings once indignantly. Chad stifled a silent chuckle.

"Ok, seriously Rukia, give the damn butterfly to me!" Ichigo hissed. Rukia turned away indignantly just like the butterfly. Her head raised in surprise at the door. The three other men in the room turned to look in her direction. A few moments later, Komamura-taichou arrived. He gave a glare that told them they were in trouble.

"Why aren't you at the vice-captain and captain meeting yet?" he asked icily.

Glances were thrown across the room this way and that as Kurosaki-taichou and 3rd seat Uryuu entered the meeting hall, 30 minutes late. Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"Ok, now that the offending captain and 3rd seat have arrived, let us begin the-"

"Excuse me, Sou-taichou?" Unohana Retsu piped up quietly. Yamamoto directed his attention towards the kind looking woman. "6th division captain Kuchiki Byakuya is not present sir," she said, slightly surprised. Aizen looked beside him. The woman was right. Where there was supposed to be the 6th captain and his vice-captain standing behind him was an empty spot.

* * *

"I'm _bored_" Rukia drawled. She sat on Ichigo's large black office chair, the bento boxes wrapped and in front of her. She didn't dare touch them until Ichigo came back. She stretched her arms out on the desk, her head bent to the side, letting her cheek rest on the cool marble of the black table. She pouted. _It's really strange here… What does he do anyway? _She pondered. She looked at the stacks of paper that littered his desk. They were some sorts of forms that seemed he had to fill out. She stood up and left his office.

"I'm sure exploring a bit won't hurt," she said out loud to no one in particular. She took the elevator and looked at what floor to go onto. "Let's see… What happens if I push _this _button?" she sang merrily. She pressed the number six and waited as she felt the whirring machine go into motion. She stepped out as she heard the ding sound and froze stiff on her spot. Everyone stared at her. There were people walking by that paused to look and the people that sat at desks looked up. She slowly stepped back and pushed the down button.

"I-I'll just be going now… Heheh…" she chuckled nervously and sprang into the door to the elevator as soon as she heard the ding sound. Slow motion seemed to happen as she passed, her hair flying gracefully as another with black hair stood tall, and stared at her from the corner of his eye as he walked out.

Byakuya Kuchiki's eyes widened as he saw Rukia Kuchiki run into the elevator. He turned around only to find a glimpse of his sister looking down, then into his eyes for a split moment. Their eye connection ceased as he heard the elevator rumble and continue downwards.

_Nii…Sama?_

_Ru…kia…?_

* * *

**Author's Note**

Dun dun DUN!!

anyways, sorry, that was random. But I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoy the story! I'll try my best to upload as much as I can!


	5. Hollow V

Shock held her body in place, even as the elevator doors opened to level 14. _That… was Nii-sama… wasn't it? _Rukia asked herself nervously.

"What's… he doing here?" she said quietly. She stepped out of the elevator just before it closed and started to walk over to a random person's desk, desperate to get the question out of her head. The person just stared at her, wondering how an ordinary person that wasn't a Shinigami could see him. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Hello there. Can I help you?" he said softly. Rukia nodded.

"Do you know a Byakuya Kuchiki around here?"

* * *

"So, you say the captive is here, Kurosaki-taichou?" Yamamoto asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Yes sir. She is currently in my division office, probably with 4th seat Chad." Byakuya was lost in thought as he kept replaying those few moments he saw his sister. Or, whom he _thought _was his sister. _Wait! _He thought hurriedly. _It can't be…_

"So you say she awoke former and deceased vice-captain of division 6, Hisana Kuchiki's blade, Sode no Shirayuki?" Yamamoto questioned. Ichigo nodded. Byakuya swallowed the gathering lump at his throat.

"What is her name?" he asked tentatively, trying not to let his voice break.

"Rukia."

* * *

"Erm… None that I know of. I'm sorry. But I'm new here so I wouldn't know anyone by that name," the man said kindly. Rukia nodded, a little upset.

"Ok… thank you for your help though," she said quietly, walking off. She went back into the great doors that held the Kanji numbers '14' on them. She paused before the numbers. _My favourite number next to 7… The date of my birthday… _She smiled sadly as she remembered how she celebrated her birthday before her sister died. That was when the 3 of them actually smiled.

She stepped in and found a quiet working Chad sitting at Ishida's desk, organizing it, even though there was little to organize. He looked up.

"Oh! Rukia-san! You're back. Did you like your walk around the building?" he asked gently with a smile. She forced one back.

"Yes! I've seen so many unexpected things! It looks so organized here!" she said cheerfully. He nodded.

"Good to know that. Kurosaki-taichou should be back from his meeting soon," he said before turning back to the paperwork. Rukia nodded before looking up again.

"Say… Sado-san?" she asked quietly.

"Hm?" he looked up from the neat desk.

"Do you… Actually, never mind." _I can find out Kurosaki's first name later._

* * *

"Rukia is it…" Byakuya said thickly. "What's her last name?" he asked hurriedly. Ichigo shrugged.

"Never told me. Then again, never asked, never cared," he said lazily. Byakuya calmed down. _It could just be someone with the same name. I'm sure there's no big deal with that. _Yamamoto stroked his beard.

"Kuchiki-taichou… You do have a little sister do you not? Where is she now?" he asked. Byakuya's eyes widened. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know. He didn't come home for a while now. He sent a glance over at his two part-time maids. Soi-Fon had a small worried glance while Isane looked shifty.

"I'm… I'm not quite sure…" he said hesitantly. Ichigo raised a brow. He never saw Byakuya act so fidgety before. He rolled his eyes under its mask and crossed his arms, sighing. This earned him a kick from his 3rd seat that stood behind him.

"Kurosaki-taichou, may you bring this captive here?" Yamamoto said loudly for everyone to hear. All captains and vice captains in the room looked at him. He shrugged.

"Ok. Be right back in a sec. Ishida, let's go," he said in a bored tone. He walked over to the shunpo portal and stood there, waiting for the 14th floor to appear in front of him. As he entered his office, he struggled not to cry out in frustration. Rukia was asleep on his chair, head lying on the desk pillowed by her arms.

"Bitch, get up, I'm taking you for show and tell," Ichigo said loudly. She didn't stir. Uryuu glared at him and walked over, muttering something about Ichigo with no manners.

"Rukia-san, I believe you're wanted by the Sou-taichou," Uryuu said gently, shaking her shoulder. She snapped up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep!"

"No shit Sherlock," Ichigo snorted. Rukia ignored him and took Uryuu's hand, standing up.

"So what's happening?" she asked curiously.

"The Sou-taichou would like to see you, Rukia-san," Uryuu said in a business like manner. Rukia nodded and strode past Ichigo, which pissed him off. As he walked by and into the elevator, everyone stared at the petite woman following beside him. She blushed and crept closer to Ichigo's side. She hated attention. She had enough of it as a member of the Royal Noble family of Kuchiki. He looked down at her and snickered.

"Scared?"

"Shut up!" she hissed. She clung onto his sleeve all the same. Uryuu smiled at the small sight. _Maybe __**she **__could break the mask… _He pondered to himself quietly. After arriving at the large 1st division doors, Ichigo stood up straight with Rukia now standing on her own independently. He pushed them open and saw a lot of eyes turn to look at the girl by his side. Rukia immediately clung to Ichigo again, her hand pinching the material of his long coat. She looked at the faces, but there was a certain one that caught her attention.

"Nii-sama…" she gasped. His eyes widened the moment she stepped in.

"Rukia?" he asked quietly.

"Indeed it _is _your sister, Kuchiki-taichou!" Yamamoto boomed. Rukia looked towards the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened. It's that old man! The one that attends most of her brother's parties! "I suspected it from the start. She indeed inherited her sister's powers as well as her looks. How befitting," Yamamoto said.

"Keh! She ain't go _no _power expect maybe bitching and whining!" Ichigo snorted. Rukia kicked him while Byakuya made a mental note to kill Kurosaki later on. Uryuu coughed and stood next to Rukia.

"It is true she has awoken Sode no Shirayuki but I still remain hesitant… I don't think she has the requirements to join Soul Society-"

"I forbid it." A cold voice shattered the awkward silence between the captains and vice captains. "I give no one permission to let my sister into this society. She will not join." Everyone stayed quiet after Byakuya's icy comment. Though some recommended it and some agreed with Byakuya, no one expressed their opinion. After a while, Ichigo spoke.

"Yea, I'd hate to say it, but Byakuya here is right. I ain't gonna let my captive join the Soul Society even if my life depended on it. She's too inexperienced and she'll just get in the way," he said lazily. She looked up at him, confused. Yamamoto pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers and sighed tiredly.

"I suppose. Then it is decided. Rukia Kuchiki will not join Soul Society." Ichigo's eyes snapped open.

"Whoa whoa! She's Byakuya's sister?!" he shouted. Everyone gave him a look that said, 'slow much?'

"No shit Sherlock," Rukia muttered under her breath. Uryuu sniggered. Ichigo glared at her, and thus, a glaring competition began.

"This meeting is dismissed. Kurosaki-taichou, please stay behind. 3rd seat Ishida Uryuu, please escort Rukia-san to the 14th division." Everyone had dispersed and returned to their normal division. Uryuu nodded and led a confused looking Rukia.

"Would you like to follow me for a little tour? I have to stop by the 4th division for a moment." Rukia nodded happily.

"Sure!" She was clueless of what Ichigo's job was, but she had a feeling this wasn't an ordinary job that was listed in the newspapers. Ichigo let out a small twitch of his lips and returned to his scowl as he faced Yamamoto. But no one could tell. Not while his mask was there to stop them from looking.

"What do ya want?" Ichigo asked in a bored tone. The next words that left Yamamoto's lips surprised Ichigo. He couldn't believe he just said that. And he wouldn't believe it, he told himself as he let the words sink in.

_Rukia…_

* * *

"Rukia-san! Uryuu-kun!" Orihime squealed. She jumped up from her desk and hugged them both into a death hug. "Rukia-san it's so nice to see you! Uryuu I haven't seen you all day!" Rukia sweat dropped.

"Orihime-san, it hasn't been that long! Only 2 days or so!" she said, gasping for some air.

"But it's still a long time for me to not see my friends!" she squealed. Rukia's eyes widened. _Friends… _she thought longingly. She patted Orihime back.

"I'm back…" she whispered. Uryuu smiled. Orihime finally let go and asked the 4th seat if she could go on break. After getting permission, Orihime grabbed her bento and stood up.

"Let's eat! Uryuu, your lunch is in here too!" Orihime said excitedly. Uryuu sweat dropped.

"Um… No, that's okay. I had lunch with Kurosaki not too long ago," he lied. Rukia raised a brow at him. Orihime smiled brightly.

"That's okay! Rukia-san, would you like some?" she bubbled out. Rukia forced a sickening smile.

"That's okay. I've got my own bento." Uryuu sweat dropped. _Her too…?_

"Okay! I'll just go get my friends and then we can eat!" Rukia nodded and followed her while Uryuu was busy getting the speed dial for the ambulance ready. Just in case the inexperienced ones didn't try Orihime's cooking yet. After taking the elevator to the 5th floor, they stepped out and headed to cream doors with the large number 5 on it. Orihime knocked and smiled as she heard a small 'come in'.

"Hinamori-chan! I want you to meet Rukia-san! Let's have lunch together!" Orihime cheered. Momo smiled stood up, putting her calligraphy brush down.

"Ok! Sounds great! Just let me ask permission from my Taichou!" she said quietly. She stepped around her chair and went to the room behind hers. Momo left it wide and open for the other 3 to see who was inside.

"Aizen-taichou, could I please go on my lunch break now?" she asked quietly. Rukia kept the smile on her face until she looked over the girl with dark hair's shoulder. Her eyes widened as fear gripped her. She looked in and saw a gentle faced man that had a fatherly figure and brown wavy hair. His thick-rimmed glasses gave him the mature look. He smiled as he made eye contact with Rukia. She couldn't describe it. The feeling was horrible. Like evil seeped out of him. Rukia shook her head and smiled weakly back.

"Of course. Lunch with Kuchiki-chan, I wish I could go. But sadly, I'm stuck with these piles of paperwork," he said sighing.

"Oh, Aizen-taichou, would you like me to stay behind and do it?" Momo asked earnestly.

"No, no! Don't let me spoil your fun with Kuchiki-chan and the others! Go on. I'll be fine," he said, smiling with his chin resting atop his clasped hands. Momo nodded and bowed.

"Thank you Aizen-taichou. I will have fun." She closed the doors and turned to get her blue lunch box. She smiled up at Orihime, Uryuu and a slightly shaken up Rukia. "Let's go!" Orihime cheered and left to go to the 10th division. They followed her, talking.

"So you're the one in the meeting! I tried to get a glimpse of you but I couldn't see much because Aizen-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou were quite tall. I'm Hinamori Momo. Nice to meet you!" she said in a friendly voice. Rukia smiled back. She didn't have to worry about tarnishing the Kuchiki name anymore.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Hi!" Orihime started to walk backwards as they headed over to the 10th division vice-captain office.

"I'm glad to see you're getting along well Rukia-san!" Uryuu added. Rukia giggled.

"It's easy when everyone here is so happy and nice!" Rukia replied enthusiastically. Uryuu laughed and smiled at the girls as they walked, talking and laughing together. They arrived at the 10th division doors. Momo knocked on the door and looked in.

"Rangiku-san?" she asked quietly.

"HINAMORI-CHAN! INOUE-CHAN! ISHIDA-KUN AND-" the strawberry blonde haired woman stopped. She smiled after a moment of silence. "You're Kuchiki-taichou's younger sister are you not?" she asked enthusiastically. Rukia nodded.

"Hi there darling! I tried to get a better look at you at the meeting, but you were so wrapped up next to Kurosaki-san, I couldn't see you! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, pleasure!"

"Hello. Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you!" Rangiku encased her in a bear hug much like Orihime's. Shock reached her eyes as she let go. She dashed to the large doors behind her and shouted out.

"Taichou! I'm going out to play with Hinamori-chan! Would you like to come?" she cheered loudly. So-called taichou was sitting at his desk, doing paper work. A vein popped on his head. _He's got white hair for someone who looks young! _Rukia mused in her head.

"Just go ahead Matsumoto, make sure you come back and finish your paperwork. I'll stay and finish it off."

"But Shiro-chan!" Momo pleaded. Hitsugaya popped another vein.

"It's HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" he shouted. _He's got __**way **__too much stress for an elementary kid, _Rukia mused in her head. The 5 left and went to the rooftop of the building to enjoy lunch there after stopping off at 14th division for Rukia's bento. Ichigo could wait.

* * *

"That was so fun! Everyone's really nice there!" Rukia said cheerfully. She walked with Ishida back to the 14th floor, walking backwards like Orihime earlier.

"Why, you talk as if you have no friends Kuchiki-san!" Uryuu teased jokingly. Rukia closed her eyes in a bigger, forced smile and turned back to walk by his side normally.

"Yea. It's hard to live as a noble person. You don't get to socialize with friends. They think you're funny or something, like you're different," Rukia said through a forced smile. Uryuu stared at her, shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he began. Rukia shook her head, her smile accompanied by furrowed, sad brows.

"It's okay. You had no idea, so there's no need to apologize." She opened her eyes and ran towards the office to Kurosaki-taichou. "We're back!" she shouted in a singsong voice. Ichigo sat at his desk, his eye brows level with his clasped hands. His elbows rested on the cool black marble. He looked annoyed, behind that cold mask of his. Rukia tilted her head sideways. Uryuu left.

"I'll leave this to you two," he said quietly. He knew Ichigo wanted to be alone.

"What is it, Kurosaki?" she asked questioningly. The black slits that held his eyes suddenly got flooded with gold.

"Where were you?" he growled softly. She smiled brightly and started to use hand gestures to emphasize herself.

"I had so much fun! I was with Rangiku-san, Momo-san, Orihime-san and Ishida-san for lunch! We talked so much and-" Ichigo cut off her happy babbling.

"Ichigo," he murmured. Her happiness started to fade away, as her hands lowered to her side.

"What… Kurosaki-"

"It's Ichigo." He looked up from his clasped hands and straightened. "Let me hear you say it… Just once. My name." Rukia's eyes widened.

"Kuro- I mean, um…" she hesitated. She waited a moment before letting his name roll off her tongue. "I-Ichi…go…" Ichigo closed his eyes in pleasure. _She said it… For the first time… and the last. _He stood up and stood in front of her.

"Rukia. Do you wish you never met me?" he asked bluntly. A cocky smile lit up Rukia's face.

"Of course! You're the worst thing that's happened to me! All you've ever done was criticize me and make my life hell! And I've only stayed with you for 4 days!" she said jokingly. Ichigo closed his eyes as he let those words sink in.

"Ok then. I'll make you forget," he said coldly. Rukia's eyes widened.

"W-what-" She gasped lightly as he put a small object that looked like a lighter in front of her face.

"You'll forget everything that's happened in the past 4 days. Don't worry. It won't hurt you. Next time you wake up, you'll just forget everything and continue like nothing happened." His thumb moved toward the trigger of the metal object.

"W-wait!" she called out softly. He looked down at her eyes. Big mistake. They were near tears. Ichigo's hand started to tremble. The words Yamamoto spoke to him rang in his head. _Forget she was ever here. Erase her memory and return her safely to the Kuchiki estate. And then continue like nothing happened. _Ichigo closed his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I… Those things I said…" Ichigo's hand nearly pushed down. "Those things…" he was halfway through pushing it…

"I didn't mean it… Ichigo," she whispered as she closed her eyes. Ichigo's shock made his thumb twitch, causing the memory replacer to go into action. There was a small puff of smoke, making Rukia unconscious and fall to the ground. Ichigo just stood there, the memory replacer in his hand, the duck head swinging back and forth.

_I didn't mean it… Ichigo._ Ichigo closed his eyes. He didn't dare let a tear fall.

_I swear, that fucking bitch is making me lose it! I'm gonna kill her sooner or later._

_I am __**THIS**__ close to selling her on EBAY!_

_I didn't mean it either… Rukia…_

* * *

**Author' Note**

Oh my GOD! Rukia forgot everything! O

But it's alright. Cause _**I **_know what's going to happen ;)

XP


	6. Hollow VI

"Rukia-sama? It's morning, wake up!" Isane said, opening the large curtains to her room, letting the sunlight in. Rukia groaned in her bed sheets.

"4 more days please…" she mumbled. Then, she thought about her choice of days. _4? I wonder why I said 4. _

"Nonsense Rukia-sama! You have to get up and start your new day!" Isane said brightly. Rukia's eyes fluttered open. _That's strange… _she thought. The rest of her body was cold but her hands were warm. Very warm, in fact. She sat up anyway and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Isane fidgeted with her hands.

"Um… Rukia-sama…" she began hesitantly. Rukia looked at her with a smile.

"Yes? What is it, Kotetsu-san?"

"Well… About yesterday… Can you tell me what you know?" she said finally. Rukia raised a brow.

"Well… I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, ate pancakes, read a book until lunchtime, had teatime after that and tried on lots of party dresses. Oh! And Soi-Fon gave me the most beautiful kimono! And then I went out the balcony and you know the rest!" she said quickly. Isane blinked.

"Rukia-sama… I said yesterday, not 4 days ago…" she said quietly. Rukia gave a puzzled tilt of her head.

"What? I did say what happened yesterday!" she exclaimed with a puff. Isane's eyes widened. Then, she nodded and began to leave the room.

"Of course. Sorry. I guess I'm just a little behind schedule. Have a good day Rukia-sama." She bowed and left. Rukia scratched her head. _4 days ago? What? _She shrugged and got out of bed. She went to brush her teeth and went to the dining room to have breakfast. After skipping down the steps and skidding down to a stop in surprise, she nearly shouted. Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting at the dining room table for the first time in 7 years.

* * *

"Uryuu, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted. She ran towards him and her boyfriend, giving Uryuu a quick peck on the cheek. "Morning!" she cheered. Ichigo just nodded in response while Uryuu gave another kiss.

"Morning Hime," Uryuu said affectionately. Orihime smiled at him and turned to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, when work is over, could I come to your place?" she asked cheerfully. Uryuu winced. She didn't know yet.

"What for?" he managed to choke out quietly.

"To see Rukia-san! I haven't seen her for a day and-"

"You won't be seeing her at all either!" Ichigo snapped. Uryuu glared at Ichigo. Orihime's smile faded away.

"What…"

"She left! God dammit, she left! Yamamoto made me erase her fucking memories!" he shouted. Everyone on their floor watched them intently. Uryuu looked away while tears started to form in Orihime's eyes.

"Oh… Okay… I won't come over then. Sorry to bother you Kurosaki-kun…" she turned around, her fringe shielding her eyes. Uryuu just shook his head and went after his girlfriend, leaving Ichigo to stand there alone. He clenched his fists until his hands bled.

* * *

News spread fast in Soul Society. Especially if people liked to eavesdrop on, let's say, Matsumoto and Orihime's conversation. Ichigo ignored all the stares and whispers around him.

"Did you hear? I know we're meant to kill in this job, but _he _killed an innocent woman."

"Oh really? I thought he took advantage of her in bed, and _then _killed her!"

Ichigo was glad he was wearing his mask right now; he wouldn't have to show them his reaction to their bullshit was one good thing. He was seething with rage. And especially furious. All these stupid rumours, can't people ever get things right? He walked over to the 6th division and stormed into Renji's office.

"Renji, where's Byakuya?!" he yelled. Renji looked away from the shelf that he was organizing and blinked twice.

"He's going to come to work a bit late today. He's having breakfast with Rukia." Ichigo huffed and slammed the door closed. "Geez," Renji muttered. "What's his problem?"

Ichigo stormed back to his division and decided to let his anger out on his poor 3rd seat.

* * *

"N-Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed. Byakuya nodded a greeting. Rukia immediately bowed. "G-Good morning, Nii-sama!" she said nervously. She rarely saw Byakuya around the house anymore. So this… Was pretty rare. Byakuya gestured towards the chair that was on his left, considering he was sitting on the end of the table like the man that's head of the business.

"Come. Sit. You need your breakfast to start a new day, do you not?" he said quietly. Rukia gulped and nodded. She walked over to the seat near him. Rukia began to quietly eat the food that was already set out on the table. She picked at her eggs uneasily.

"Nii-sama… I was wondering…"

"Yes?" he asked, sipping his tea.

"Well, I would like to try and depend on myself more and I was wondering if I could get a job?" she asked nervously. Byakuya spit the tea back into his cup and hastily pulled a napkin out of god-knows-where and wiped his mouth.

"F-for what reason?" he questioned. He was starting to think that the memory chikan that Ichigo used wasn't working. It was used to erase the memories of unneeded witnesses, or something like that, and Rukia should have been no exception.

"I just wanted a job, seeing as I am too dependent on the maids and chefs in this house. And, I would like to try and _earn _a living as the commoners do." Byakuya closed his eyes and contemplated the thought. Well, it _looked _like she didn't remember…

"What occupation would you like to excel in?" he asked in that, I'm-your-brother-tell-me-everything tone. Rukia perked up at the question.

"An Art teacher!"

* * *

"Don't do that!" Ichigo snapped. Uryuu sighed as he sipped his tea with one hand, the other holding a saucer. His left ankle rested on his right knee in a delicate pose.

"Do what, Kurosaki?" he said quietly.

"THAT!"

"Unless you specify what's bothering you, I don't know, let's say, a certain _Kuchiki, _I'm just probably going to have to kick your-"

"I'M LEAVING!" Ichigo yelled in frustration. Uryuu smirked sadly. Perhaps, this was a good step for Ichigo. For one thing, he was showing much more emotion. But for another thing, that step just took away 5 years of happiness.

Ichigo fumed as he chucked his car keys onto his coffee table forcefully and plunked himself onto the couch. He let the back of his hands cover his eyes. _They're still warm… _he mused, before slipping into a dreamless sleep. Even with that mask, he still had feelings, on the outside, and the inside.

* * *

"Class, I'd like you to meet your new student teacher. She's going to be teaching you for a couple of months in Art, and maybe English," Ochi-sensei announced. Rukia smiled and bowed to the class slightly.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia and I will be teaching you. I hope you'll welcome me!" she said cheerfully as she smiled. Some of the boys drooled. Some girls just watched her in admiration or envy. She started to skim read through the curriculum that was set for her for the day. "Okay, we'll start with the basic sketching shape of self portraits!"

A few hours later, Rukia walked home slowly, leisurely taking her time.

"Man, am I tired… Karakura high is noisier than ever! Even worse when _I _attended!" she exclaimed as she yawned. She looked to the right of her, where a playground shone orange in the setting sun. Rukia sighed. "Sunset… It's so beautiful…" she murmured to herself. _**Orange. **_Rukia blinked. A flash of orange had suddenly appeared in her mind. She shook her head and continued walking.

"Nii-sama, I'm home!" Rukia called out, taking one shoe off. She heard Byakuya's quiet reply of 'Welcome'. She smiled. Ever since he had joined her for breakfast 3 months ago, he was home much more often. They even had more than one word conversations with each other. Rukia ran up to her room and threw her bag lightly onto the chair. She lied down on her bed and stretched.

"What a long day!" she said happily. She applied for her job, got accepted just last week and started today. Rukia was quite proud of herself, really. For a Noble girl, she did a lot. Not like those spoilt bitches that whined every moment of the day, ' Daddy, I want a _pony_.' But she had to admit, her brother had to pull a few strings to get her in. She turned to the side and let sleep take over her. She never heard the sound of her door opening quietly. She never saw her brother take a peek inside her room and leave. She never heard the screeching of the limo as it drove out of sight.

* * *

Momo hummed lightly as she tapped away at her sleek silver laptop that was decorated with peach stickers. She kicked her feet off the floor to make her chair roll over to the other side of her desk as she shuffled through some papers, still humming that soft, ridiculous tune. She stopped humming immediately as she spotted a document that held the information of a murderer, but no name. She sighed softly. _I better report this to Aizen-Taichou…_

* * *

Ichigo ran a hand through his messy hair that wasn't hidden behind the mask. Hollows were appearing more and more lately. First, they killed murderers that were too hard to find, or punished some petty robbers, but then they had the problem of killing hollows, spirits that turned bad. Uryuu put his Quincy bow away and looked at his captain.

"Kurosaki… the radar indicates that there's one more hollow somewhere around 56 kilo-"

"You handle it," he sighed tiredly. "I'm gonna hit the sack." Uryuu nodded. Though no one else could probably tell, Kurosaki was dead tired. He had invisible bags under his eyes that you couldn't see through his hollow mask. "Get 5th seat Hirako to help you if you need any." He said that before leaving with a wave, and using shunpo to get away. He used shunpo all the way to his house, and unlocked the front door quietly. He looked up and saw Rukia standing there in a yellow sundress with a white apron on top. She was starting to fade away, as she happily asked, 'You're home! Do ya want dinner now?'

He shook his head of the illusion and continued walking. 3 months. It's been 3 fucking months, and she still didn't know who he was. He sighed dejectedly and grabbed a wine bottle from his cabinet. He downed it in one go and wiped his mouth roughly. He threw the bottle against the wall with force and listened to the glass shatter. _You're a fucking fool, Kurosaki, _his mind hissed. _Honestly, missing a girl after knowing her for only four fucking days. _Ichigo shouted in frustration.

"Now, now Kurosaki," a voice began. Ichigo's head snapped up while his eyes snapped open. _When the fuck was someone here? _"You shouldn't have little childish tantrums like that. It's ungraceful." Ichigo ran into his living room to find Byakuya Kuchiki sitting on the arm of his couch, arms crossed with his legs crossed too.

"What the _fuck _are you doing here?" he seethed. Byakuya sent a glare in his direction, his eyes squinting in rage.

"I _know _that you come into my little sister's room every night," he hissed in a low voice. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"How the fu-"

"I _know _that you hold her hand all night until dawn," he said louder.

"What the fu-"

"I _know _what you want Kurosaki, and no, you can't see her. If you see her, it's possible it will trigger her into remembering everything. And I won't let you let her regain her memory." Ichigo stood there, speechless. He started to glare back as the rage bubbled within him.

"Now I don't know what the _fuck _you're talking about, but I don't do any of that shit!" he hissed. Byakuya's eyes squinted even further, if possible.

"Don't lie Kurosaki. I know you love my sister."

* * *

**Author's Note**

THE Ichigo Kurosaki has feelings? :O

XP


	7. Hollow VII

"Wow!" Rukia breathed. She leaned over the thin railing as she stood on a small leverage in her white, spaghetti strap dress that stopped at mid-thigh. It flared out from the waist. Her white sunhat that was topped off with a red ribbon around it, was threatening to blow off at any moment. She held it with one hand with the other resting on the railing. She watched as the waves under the cruise boat sloshed and slapped against it. She laughed as she ran onto deck and spun around in circles, looking up at the night sky.

"Nii-sama, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. Byakuya looked up form his novel that he was reading on top of a sun-baking chair. He smiled sadly as he remembered Hisana had quite a similar reaction when she went onto the same cruise boat. He closed his eyes slowly as he felt the presence of Soi-fon next to him. She used shunpo, which was quite useful, only when Rukia wasn't looking.

"Kuchiki-tai-, I mean sama. Dinner is ready," she said formally, bowing. Byakuya nodded as he stood up. "Inform my sister when she is done having fun," he said in his normal cold tone. Soi-Fon nodded and looked over at Rukia who fell onto the deck boards by being too dizzy. Instead, she supported herself with her arms behind her as she looked up into the night sky. Soi-fon walked over and joined her.

"So, what ya doing?" she asked casually. Rukia asked for that not long ago. That all maids and servants and such talk to her casually. Only when Byakuya wasn't around though. Rukia smiled.

"Looking at the stars… aren't they pretty?" she said quietly. Soi-fon looked up with her. She made a teasing sour face.

"There's no fun in that. They aren't _that _pretty." Rukia laughed and punched Soi-Fon on the arm lightly. "Even _you're _more prettier," she said teasingly. Rukia's eyes widened as a smile lit her face along with a half insulted expression. Soi-Fon looked at her innocently. "It was a compliment!" Soi-fon's eyes became alert as she felt a hollow coming. She tensed her body as anger filled her face. Rukia became slightly scared.

"Soi-Fon? What's the-" she stopped mid-sentence as she screamed soon afterwards. She was plunged into the dark, cold river water. She looked towards the surface fearfully. The boat was capsizing. She was losing air fast. She reached out for the light the moon held. Before she fainted, the black crowding around her eyes, she saw-

**_Orange…_**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open as warmth engulfed her hands. _So… warm… _she smiled as she closed her eyes again. Every morning, she woke up with warm hands, but she had no idea why. Her happy dream was disturbed as a slap woke her up. She shook her head as her eyes snapped open. She looked into the eyes of a demon. She screamed and hid under the covers. Ichigo made a sour face behind his ever-faithful mask. _Am I that ugly…? _

"A-ano, Kurosaki-taichou, you shouldn't do that to patients!" a feeble voice said. Ichigo snarled at him to back off. Rukia sat up slowly and peeked out of the top of her covers. She saw a small boy around 14-15 that had sleek black hair that went up to his chin, and tired droopy eyes. They were wearing those garments… _Shinigami… _Rukia thought. She blinked. _What… why did I think that? _She asked herself mentally.

"Bitch?" someone called out to her. She looked around to glare at the voice that called her that. But her anger faded away as she stared into those eyes. Those eyes that were gold with black irises, surrounded by another splash of black. The mask that covered his face was something that resembled a skull, with a few red swirls on the left side. Suddenly, it all came back to her.

"Are you feeling better yet, bi-"

"Ichigo…" she murmured. The one with the mask gave a look of surprise. The other boy also seemed surprised too. She stared at the golden eyes longer. A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered the photo. The photo where he was young, and happy, and carefree. Not like the _thing _he was now.

"You're… here…" Ichigo swallowed as soon as she said those words. _I'm here all right…_

"What do you remember?" he asked carefully, worried that if he muddled up his words, then she would be lost to him.

"Everything," she said with determination coming back into her eyes. The small boy left and went to Unohana-taichou to inform her that the patient has woken up. They stared at each other for another longer before Byakuya's conversation from 2 days ago popped back into his head.

_Flashback_

"Don't lie Kurosaki. I know you love my sister," Byakuya said coldly. Ichigo stood there in shock. Then, he burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA! _HER?! ME _LOVE _HER?!_" He continued to laugh until a vein popped on Byakuya's head.

"Is it really that funny if someone falls in love with my sister?!" Byakuya half shouted, half demanded. Ichigo started to roll around on the ground, gasping for air. As soon as he stood up, he fell down laughing again. Byakuya glared at him darkly.

"Keep mocking her if you will, Kurosaki, but know this. If you go near her again, I promise you, Senbonzakura won't be far from your tail." He stood up and left in a classy noble way, Kurosaki still rolling around laughing. As soon as he heard his door slam closed, he stood up and dusted himself off.

_Fuck… _

_End Flashback_

Just as Ichigo turned around, he was shoved aside by Byakuya.

"Are you alright, Rukia?" he asked with slight worry in his voice. Now for Byakuya, that was a _lot. _

"I'm fine, Nii-sama. What happened?" she asked in a daze.

"Fucking Hol-" A nice step on the foot shut Ichigo up as Byakuya shook his head.

"Nothing. The boat just smashed too close to the ledge of a small cliff." Rukia raised a brow at this. They were right in the middle of the river, if Rukia could remember correctly.

"How did I end up here? Why is everyone dressed like this?" Ichigo and Byakuya exchanged telepathy messages.

_Tell her._

_No._

"_Kurosaki_," Byakuya spat out the name like it was venom, "here dived into the water and saved you. What he was doing there, beats my knowledge," he added, glaring at said man. Rukia nodded slowly and turned to look at him suspiciously too. Ichigo shrugged.

"I had to handle the Hollow-" STOMP. He winced in pain.

"Hollow?" she asked, with a tilt to her head.

"Uh… well… Those trees! Yes, I had to handle those trees, they were _hollow_." Ichigo slapped himself mentally with the blunt side of his sword. Rukia raised an eyebrow in an I-don't-believe-that look.

"So you're a tree cutter…" she asked slowly. Byakuya looked at him with interest. _So what are you going to say to get out of this now, Kurosaki? _

"S-Sometimes…" Ichigo mumbled. _**Fucking way to go King, **_his hollow voice echoed in his head. _**Yea, I'm a fucking lumberjack. Great. **_Ichigo hissed back in his mind. _Fuck off. _

"Ok…" she was cut off as she heard a knock on the door. The 3 turned to look at the door. "C-Come in!" Rukia called out. A gentle looking woman with a plait that went down the front of her came in smiling gently, with the boy that was there earlier. The woman looked at the small boy and smiled.

"Thank you for informing me Yamada-kun. That was a very well done job you did there."

"Keh. What good job? All he did was run to you with his tail between his legs!" Ichigo snorted. Byakuya sighed and left, saying something about attending to important matters with his division. The woman with a white haori (that had a kanji letter 4 on the back of it, Rukia noticed) turned to him and gave him a motherly look of, 'that wasn't nice.' Ichigo turned away like a stubborn child. Rukia laughed inside her head. The woman came over to Rukia and held her hand gently. Rukia's eyes saddened as a small smile came to her face. _She's as gentle as Hisana-nee Sama… _

"My name is Unohana Retsu. The young boy over there that helped you was Yamada Hanataro. And this orange haired child is Kurosaki Ichigo. We're here to help you." Rukia's expression darkened.

"Then tell me. Where am I?" Rukia asked quietly. Ichigo turned away, Hanataro gulped and Retsu just gave a small look of 'I knew you were going to ask that.' Retsu looked over to Ichigo as if asking permission to tell the whole truth. Ichigo was about to shrug his shoulders and say I don't care but Byakuya Kuchiki's face came into view. He shook his head thoroughly beside Rukia while she concentrated on the kind woman.

"Well Rukia, you are in-"

"RUKI-CHAN!!" someone screeched. Rukia rubbed her ears before looking at the source of the sound. She looked at the door where Orihime, Rangiku and Momo were standing. Uryuu and Toshiro just hung in the background. The 3 of them ran to her to hug her like hyperactive dogs. Rukia blinked before being crushed in a rather large hug. She started to gasp for air.

"G-guys?" Rukia squeaked. Ichigo roughly pulled them off with less force than what he normally uses and growled.

"Can't you see she's in a freaking hospital bed," he growled in a low and husky tone. The 3 girls gave him snide faces that said 'ho, ho, ho! Is someone worried?'

"Kurosaki-taichou, I never knew you were the type to actually _care_," Rangiku snickered. Orihime smiled at him innocently with Momo. Ichigo gave them an icy glare so they turned around and started to nervously converse with Rukia.

"So, Ruki-chan, can you remember us?" Momo squealed. Rukia blinked. _Ruki-chan… that has a cute ring to it… _

"Yep!" Rukia said, nodding enthusiastically. They all cheered and sighed in relief. Retsu watched them, smiling like she always was and Hanataro left due to some problems with the other patients in the 4th division ward. Ichigo just sat in the chair in the corner and glared lightly. A hell butterfly flew next to Ichigo from the window and landed on his shoulder. Ichigo listened to the butterfly intently and nodded as the fluttering thing flew away. He stood up and left quietly, gaining no one's attention except the one of Rukia's small gaze that watched his long black haori flutter lightly as it disappeared out the door.

Ichigo trudged to the elevator and sighed loudly as he lightly took his mask off a centimetre away from his face after pressing the level 1 button on the top floor. He breathed in the air that wasn't coming through the mask and breathed in deeply. He hated that smell. It was the same here with souls as it was in the living world. The hospitals or wards, they all smelled the same. Death, drugs and the stench of blood. Ichigo wrinkled his nose and sighed again, placing the mask back on securely.

He stood up straight as the doors to the 1st division opened. He walked straight into the 1st division captain office, seeing as the vice-captain decided to have his own room due to the multiple times many people tried to get to Yamamoto-Sou-taichou in an emergency. Yamamoto stood there, leaning on his gnarled cane while Byakuya who stood in front of him made no move to look. You could feel Ichigo's reiatsu _anywhere, _whether it is faint or strong. The buffoon, as Byakuya once said, had no control of his reiatsu whatsoever.

"Kurosaki-taichou, I have much to discuss with you and Kuchiki-taichou," Yamamoto boomed. Ichigo nodded. _No shit, Sherlock. _"Please, stand beside Kuchiki-taichou." As Ichigo moved forward, he could have sworn that he saw Byakuya shuffle over slightly. Kurosaki directed his attention towards Yamamoto.

"The central 46 has decided. Kuchiki Rukia, younger sister in law of Kuchiki Byakuya…" he paused. Ichigo gulped while Byakuya could feel a drop of sweat drip down his neck. "Will join Soul Society." And that was when you could hear the 2 hearts being crushed.

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Yay! She has her memories back! XD

Who knows, she might lose them again... :3


	8. Hollow VIII

Orihime looked at the other two girls worriedly while Rukia was fast asleep. Momo and Rangiku looked at her with the same glance. They looked back down at the peaceful sleeper inside the bed sheets. It was most likely that Rukia was going to join soul society. But what was happening _after _was what was worrying them…

* * *

Rukia swallowed the nervous lump that gathered in her throat. She was dressed in a soft white dress that ended at her knees, slightly flowing around her. There was a blue ribbon that encircled her ribcage to complete the simple design. A complimentary dress from Uryuu apparently. She stood between her brother in law and ex-house mate as she stared into the hard eyes of Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. Byakuya's heart was beating at a rather fast pace, but it was a soft drumming compared to Ichigo's. Yamamoto looked down at Rukia with determination. He was going to follow through the central 46's decision. Even if he himself was against it.

"Kuchiki Rukia, do you know where you are?" he asked solemnly. Rukia shook her head.

"No sir. I haven't been informed of anything about this building, though I am rather weary about the actions and behaviours of many here though," she said quietly. Yamamoto looked down at her almost in pity, seeing as she looked so lost and confused.

"Very well. You shall be assigned to division 13 as an unseated officer. There, you shall learn Soul society's true initiatives. Also, think of this as a job." Rukia's eyes lit up as Ichigo and Byakuya inwardly groaned.

"Thank you very much sir!" she exclaimed. The 3 left the office as Byakuya looked at his sister worriedly before returning back to his normal icy tone and walking away, saying he had some other matters to attend to. Ichigo sighed. He regained his posture and started to drag her along roughly to the elevator. As soon as he got in, he pushed her against the wall and pressed the button for division 13, Ukitake Juushirou's division. Rukia rubbed the shoulder that was injured in the push and stuck her tongue out at Ichigo behind his back. She stopped as she saw he was silent.

"Ichigo…?" she murmured quietly. He snapped out of his reverie and turned towards her dully.

"What?" he drawled. Rukia opened her mouth for a second before giving a small sad look and closing her mouth, looking down.

"No… Nothing." Now that she started looking back at things, she found it rather suspicious that Ichigo, a supposed murderer, (seeing as he tried to kill her) was not worried as something like a first aid kit, and he escaped with barely no injuries. And the fact that a mere human (no matter how big Kenpachi may have been) broke a hole through Ichigo's wall. And the other nearly impossible fact that the morning Rukia woke up, the hole that was there was gone.

The elevator made a small ding sound as it landed. Rukia hid behind Ichigo slightly as many curious glances were sent their way. Rukia just bustled behind Ichigo as he threaded through the crowd towards Ukitake-taichou's office. He knocked on the great doors before barging his way in, not caring about the gentle reply that said 'come in.'

Juushirou's face lit up happily. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun! Come in!" he said happily, coughing slightly. His eyes widened as he noticed the small woman/girl that was standing beside him. _She…_He made another smile. "I see you have brought a guest Ichigo!" Ichigo grunted while Rukia bowed down politely.

"I am sorry to hinder you with my presence, but I was told I am being assigned to your…" Rukia hesitated as she tried to remember the name they had given to the job. "Division!" she stated happily. Juushirou's eyes widened slightly.

"Really? Is this true, Kurosaki-kun?" he said, slightly shocked. Ichigo nodded his head. Juushirou hesitated for a moment before standing up to give her a small hug.

"Welcome to the team, Kuchiki-chan." Rukia smiled and patted his back before furrowing her eyebrows.

"Um… Ukitake-san…" she asked quietly. Ichigo gave her a small annoyed look. Ukitake stepped back and beamed down at her.

"Yes?"

"How… Who told you my name?" she asked quietly. Juushirou's eyes widened. He just let his small secret give away a hint. Ichigo also gave him a small accusing glare. Juushirou smiled slightly, a little nervous.

"Why, your brother is quite famous for his reputation and its impossible to not know the youngest Kuchiki clan member, Kuchiki Rukia!" he said cheerily. Rukia smiled. Juushirou mentally sighed in relief as she accepted his small excuse. Ichigo still gave him a piercing glare. _Noble or not, that excuse was rather fishy…_

"I'll be leaving now. Look after her. She can bug the hell out of you," he said in a bored tone as he left. Rukia stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to look at the gentle man.

"Well then, would you like me to explain the basics?" he asked gently, standing up. Rukia nodded. She stood still in her spot as Juushirou came towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders gently and smiled.

"Soul Society consists of workers called, Shinigami."

"Death Gods?" Rukia questioned. "But wouldn't you have to be dead to be a _Death God_?" Juushirou pulled out a brown glove that had a flame with a skull on it and smiled.

"Technically, yes and no. See, we here in Soul Society, aren't _all _dead. Let me show you how we do it," he said gently before pulling Rukia to him for a hug. Slow motion seemed to go by her eyes as Juushirou's hand seemed to _fall _through her. He had her in a gentle hug before she knew it, and now, she had a chain connected to her chest that was connected to the _thing _on the floor. Rukia stared in horror at the motionless body that was lain out behind her. Juushirou slowly let her out of his embrace. Rukia bent down and started to shake the body.

"Hey, hey me? Me? Get up, I don't wanna die!" she half shouted. She stopped as she realized the body wouldn't move. "Holy crap, what have you done to my body?!" she shouted. Juushirou chuckled.

"Not to worry Kuchiki-chan. That's just your body. It is nothing but an empty shell without you inside it. You are now a soul. So you're practically dead."

"What the hell?! This wasn't in the job application!" she shouted. Juushirou chuckled again.

"Calm down, you can go back inside anytime you want to. Now, let us go over to my desk please." He stepped gently over the body and let Rukia stare at it for a few minutes before stepping over it too. She tripped on her hand that was sticking out on an awkward angle and squealed, "I'm Sorry!"

"Now, Rukia, let me show you what we're made out of," Juushirou said seriously. He grabbed a calligraphy brush and started to write on the back of a blank piece of paper. He wrote downwards, writing down the numbers 1 to 14 in Kanji. Rukia stared at the piece of paper intently, afraid that if she missed a tiny little piece of detail that she would be lost in a meddled up world of dead people. At the top of the page, he wrote in Katakana letters, Soul Society.

"Now, listen up, and listen carefully. Soul Society is made up of people that are either dead, or just separated from their bodies. Most of the old people here though are dead," he said with a bit of a chuckle. Rukia nodded. "And, that chain at your chest fades away at a certain amount of time, depending on how long you stay out of your body," he said, chuckling after he saw Rukia tug at the chain in panic. "Don't worry you can get back. Now, we Shinigamis have 3 main jobs. One," he said firmly, making a small 1 in the bottom of the page, " is to send good spirits, called Plus spirits, of people that have died to Seireitei, a place where all spirits go at _first._" Rukia looked at him with questioning in her eyes. "I'll explain _that _bit later. The second job, is to, let's say, act like a secret police organization. When the police need it, or not, we assassinate people that have committed great sins. We only do this however, when they have lost their hearts in greed or hatred."

Rukia tried to absorb the information in. _So why did Ichigo attack me? Did I commit a sin? I probably did, just by __**living **__in this world._

"Now, the 3rd job is probably the most dangerous, depending on ranks here. Our 3rd job is exterminating what we call, Hollows. Spirits that have wondered alone in the real world without any help from a Shinigami are dangerous. After 2 or 3 years, they turn into bad spirits. When we Shinigami exterminate them, our Zanpakutous cleanse them of their sins, so they get sent to Seireitei."

"What about the humans who have sinned then? Where do _they _go?" Rukia piped up. Juushirou looked away with a small bitter smile.

"Humans, that have caused one too many greater sins are not cleansed. You see," he said standing up, "our zanpakutous cannot cleanse the sins of those alive, just Hollows. Depending on how great their sin is, they could be sent to Seireitei to await their punishment, or, they could be sent to hell."

Rukia nodded before frowning slightly. "About that… what do you mean by, awaiting their punishment?"

"They are sent to a jail cell in Seireitei and then wait for the response of the higher central government of Soul Society for how they are going to live. This government is called the Central 46. Good spirits are sent to Seireitei to be organized into districts of where they're going to live in, called Rukongai. Now, back to us Shinigami," he said with a happier tone. "You may have noticed, but we are assembled into 14 divisions. Each division is meant to have a Taichou, and a fukutaichou. I am captain of the 13th division. However, I, like Kurosaki-kun, don't have a vice captain. We both rely on our 3rd seats. But Kurosaki-kun has only one 3rd seat, like every other division should."

"But then what's the problem?" Rukia asked gently as to not offend him.

"Believing that the responsibilities of a vice captain are too hard for a 3rd seat, I have _two _3rd seats. Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro. They're quite nice and I'm sure they'll show you around. Now, I'll introduce you to _everybody_. Let's visit the captain's and vice captains shall we?" Rukia nodded before obediently following him to the elevator. After entering, Juushirou looked at Rukia kindly.

"Would you like to see the 14th division first? To pick something up?" Rukia shook her head.

"No, thank you for the offer though. But however, could we start on… division 12?" she said timidly before pressing the number 12. Juushirou gulped. _Well… I __**did **__say that I would introduce her to __**all **__of the people here…_ It was too late by the time Rukia ran out and suppressed a scream. They certainly didn't look normal. There were creatures of all kinds and inhumane people walking around with hakamas and gis with lab coats on top. Juushirou sighed before steering her away from the sight of aliens looking after experiments. He headed towards the large metal doors that said 12. He knocked on it before going in to find Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Kurotsuchi Nemu working on a computer screen. Rukia nearly screamed again. She bit her lip until she could feel it bleed on the inside.

A man with a supposedly black face and a strange white 'hat' was sitting on a chair at a computer screen while a timid looking woman in a rather short Shinigami uniform was standing beside his chair.

"What's this? Ukitake is actually coming to visit my division?" Mayuri drawled.

"I was just showing Kuchiki-chan around, and of course, how could I forget you, Kurotsuchi taichou?" The supposed, 'Kurotsuchi' taichou scoffed. He spun his chair around fully to face Rukia and Juushirou. He leaned on one side of the chair with a hand supporting his cheek. Rukia noted that one of the nails on his hand that was free was very long. She gulped inaudibly. _Why did I choose 12 again? _

* * *

**Author's Note -**

I would have screamed straight away if I had visited division 12 :S


	9. Hollow IX

"As you learnt, that was just the 12th division of Technology and science," Ukitake said, gulping audibly. Rukia nodded weakly. _12. Mental note: Do not go to division 12_. He saw Rukia's 'pretty face' and decided she was worthy of his experiments.

"Ah, Ukitake-san?" Rukia asked feebly. He looked at her as he strode towards the elevators.

"Yes, Rukia-chan?"

"Could we perhaps, go to division 6? Where my Nii-sama is?" she asked in a small voice. She wasn't going in number order again. She visited 14, and 13, then 12 and look where that got her. Nearly played with like a Barbie doll. He pressed on number 6 and waited for the elevator to start moving upwards. Rukia looked at her reflection in the mirrors the elevator provided and blew softly at the strand that was in front of her face. She straightened up as she heard the ding sound, indicating that they reached a certain floor. She looked out and realized someone from 10th division needed to get on. Ukitake's face lit up as if he remembered something.

"Ah! Hold on!" the 10th division recruit was slightly startled by the captain's request as he stepped in the middle of the doors so that the door would remain open. Ukitake patted the front of his gi as if looking for something and sighed in relief. He ran out and waved to Rukia.

"Sorry Kuchiki-chan, but could you go on to your brother's division ahead of me? I need to drop something off at the 10th division's captain's office! Sorry!" he half shouted to her while the elevator doors closed. Rukia feebly attempted to put her hand out and at least, _catch _him in some way as she was left making small noises of surprise.

"Ah…ah… Ukitake-san…" Rukia said softly in disdain. The man next to her stood silently, holding a cream coloured folder. Rukia looked at him in the corner of her eye and sighed softly, scratching the back of her leg with her left leg. _This guy's boring… Just a paperwork guy I'm guessing… Didn't he come from Rangiku-san's division?_

She pondered this thought a little longer before she tripped over her other foot. She fell slightly and then hit her head on the support beam in the elevator. She crouched down in the corner and moaned in pain softly.

"Ow…" The elevator dinged again, but when no one came in or out, the man just closed the elevator door and pressed the button of which floor he had to go to. Rukia just sat there groaning until she realized the elevator was now moving downwards. She stood up straight and gasped.

"Ah?! Oh no!!" she looked at the man who stood still as a stone. She glared at him with a pout and just sighed. _I'll just wait till this guy gets off…_the doors dinged one more time before letting the doors reveal the 14th division. Rukia pouted. _My god, not here again. _She stood still with a dignified puff to her chest before she closed her eyes with pride, a small stuck out lip presenting either a pout, or another sign of pride. She opened one eyes as she heard another person walk in. Lo and Behold, there was a standing Ichigo next to her, staring at her like she was strange. She let out a frustrated shout before the elevator doors closed.

"Oh, for God's SA-"

_Ding._

Ichigo just watched her in amusement as she started to repeatedly hit her head against the oak timber walls that trapped her with this masked man.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to rape you," Ichigo growled. Rukia glared up at him with her forehead resting against the cool oak.

"Living with you for 4 days was bad enough, now I'm stuck with you-"

Silence greeted the pair as the elevator suddenly stopped moving. Then, with a small sound that sounded like it hit something, the elevator jolted and the lights went out. Rukia shouted even more.

"Now I'm stuck with you forever, GET ME OUTTA HERE!" she screamed. Ichigo snapped at her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PRISSY LITTLE BITCH!!" Ichigo screamed. Rukia screamed back.

"MAKE ME! I'M STUCK IN THIS DUMB ELEVATOR WITH YOU!"

"SO DON'T PANIC, SHUT UP AND STAY THE FUCK STILL!!"

"I'M NOT PANICKING!"

"FUCK OFF!!"

"I CAN'T!!"

"GAAAAAAAAH!!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

The both screamed at the top of their lungs, which did nothing but piss the other person off more. Rukia let out a deep long breath of agitation that was mixed with a high and low pitched groan as she sank to the ground in the corner. Ichigo leaned against the other corner, tempted to take his mask off and take a deep breath. _It's dark, and she's not looking, I could take it off…_he thought. He couldn't breathe properly in elevators if he remained in it for a long time. He needed his mask off like he was tempted to show the world that he didn't care what others thought. But he did. He did care. Especially when a certain someone screamed and tried to get away from him. But that was long ago now.

He closed his eyes as the scene was starting to enter his head again.

_"Hey, it's alright, it's me, Ichigo! You can come out now-"_

"_No…"_

"_It's alright, it's me! I took the mask off,"_

_A blood-curling scream replied to his answer. _

He hadn't realized he took his mask off with his eyes still closed. Rukia stared at him. They weren't stuck in the dark for long, but her eyes had already adjusted to the dim light. She stared in wonder.

"Hey… Your eyes… Open them," Rukia called out softly from her little corner. She saw a flash of gold before she heard a sharp gasp and saw a quick swivel of his head. She looked at him with a slight tinge of sadness in her eyes. "Why won't you let me see?" she whispered softly. She stood up slowly and let her hand slowly reach up.

"Because I'm hideous. Everyone looks at me like I'm disgusting when I don't have this mask on. Like I'm vermin and I don't belong here," he spat out venomously. Rukia sympathized him.

"I won't," she promised silently. He let out a harsh bitter chuckle.

"Hah. That's what _she _said too, and look where that got _her_," he hissed. Rukia's eyebrows furrowed.

"Who's _she_, Ichigo?" she asked softly.

"Someone who was meant to have my back!" he snapped at her, looking at her with lightning speed. She flinched slightly.

"Why did she avoid you?" she whimpered.

"She didn't!" he spat. "She detested me! Looked down on me, _feared _me! Her COMRADE!" he shouted. "Then…" his voice was on the edge of breaking. "Then when she started to care again, she was taken away…" his voice faltered. Rukia looked at him softly. She placed her hand on his elbow softly. He flinched but didn't resist. He was looking down in a corner like he was hanging his head in… _shame_.

"Why… do you even have that mask?" she asked in a firmer, but still gentle voice.

"It's the way of being a Shinigami captain…" he started silently. His voice was a normal tone, no spitting, no venomous words, no snarling or hissing. Just… Talking.

"To be a Captain or Vice-captain, you must acquire 3 things," he began. "The first, is of course, the capability of handling hollows easily, managing paperwork, and regularly doing captain's work. The second, is to make sure you have Bankai, a technique that is the final stage of your Zanpakutou. That normally takes 10 years to obtain." Rukia's eyes widened. _10 years?! That is a waste of life! _

"You were actually training 10 years to obtain one?!" she asked in awe. Ichigo shook his head.

"I learnt it in 2 and a half days, that made me popular for quite some time," he said with a small triumphant smirk that hid behind his mask. Rukia looked at him in awe.

"Anyways, the 3rd and most difficult requirement is…" his voice trailed off again. Rukia looked at him with worry. He cleared his throat and tried to put as much determination as he could with his stance and voice. "You must become a Hollow." Rukia looked at him with disbelief.

"A _what?!_" she half spat. Wasn't she taught not too long ago, Hollow's were _bad_?

"That's right. That's why so many people haven't become captains. Because they couldn't get past that one stage. In that stage, you have to give up to the chain links that may be connected to your chest, depending if your dead or not, and let the hollow overcome you for that split short moment. But you must overpower it at the last second. That, let's you become a Vaizard. A Vaizard is a Shinigami that has obtained Hollow powers, making you practically _twice _as strong. To use your hollow powers…" he began to trail off again. "You have to use a mask. A hollow mask." Rukia looked at him with a little bit of worry. _So why do you never take yours off while other captains do? _"My problem is…"

"Yes…?" Rukia whimpered. Ichigo just snapped at her after talking so nicely.

"Fuck off, actually, I don't want to talk about it!" Rukia looked at him with anger and shock.

"What happened?! You were explaining just fine!!" she half shouted.

"Well I don't feel like it now, so FUCK OFF!" he screamed. Here we go again…

"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T! WE'RE STUCK IN A BLOODY ELEVATOR!"

"THEN I'LL DESTROY OUR WAY OUT!" Too bad the elevator was right in front of Ichigo's floor. Number one. So it was a long drop when he grabbed his katana sheath and forcefully jammed it at the door. They both started to shout/scream at the sudden drop that caused them to jolt and land in front of a certain floor. The lights came back on, the machinery stirred awake and the doors dinged softly before opening to reveal a big crowd that stood behind a glaring Byakuya and a wanting-to-desperately-laugh Renji.

Rukia scampered out and hid behind her older brother. He looked at her with a soft glance and glared back at Kurosaki.

"You cause quite a commotion for my sister Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya seethed quietly. "Honestly, telling her to run away from you when she is stuck in an _elevator_?" he said quietly. Ichigo swore mentally. _Fuck, he could hear us?_

"And in case you were wondering, yes, we could hear your screaming, though I am afraid to whether you spoke to my little sister privately or not due to the sudden silence that fell upon you."

_Good, so he didn't hear me explaining about Bankai and Vaizards. _

"Yea Kurosaki-_taichou_, what _did _you talk about?" Renji sniggered, holding his mouth in an attempt not to laugh. There was no other moment stronger than this tension as Ichigo wanted to so badly behead the stupid man.

"He was just explaining the rules and requirements of becoming a captain!" Rukia stuttered quickly. Byakuya raised a brow at his little sister.

"She's right. For once, what she says is true," Ichigo hissed slightly. He walked back into the elevator with his eyes closed in annoyance, and then snapped them back open. He ran out of the elevator and thanked his mask for hiding his small blush as people started to laugh. No way in HELL was he gonna get stuck again. He decided to take the stairs 5 floors up. Rukia shook her head and stood at Byakuya's side quietly.

"Kuchiki-chan!" someone exclaimed. People started to scatter and move away from the elevator as the commotion was over. Rukia's face lit up with surprise as she saw Ukitake-taichou running towards her. "Kuchiki-chan!" he exclaimed again after reaching her. He bent down, hands on knees as he panted.

"U-Ukitake-taichou!" Rukia stuttered.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright, I was so worried! What was all that screaming about anyway?" Ukitake questioned at the end. Rukia blushed and looked away. He straightened up and affectionately patted her hair. "Don't worry about it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He looked at Byakuya with a blank face before smiling with a light bulb suddenly appearing.

"Kuchiki-taichou! Of course, how could I forget? Rukia, of course, meet your brother in action, captain of 6th division," Juushirou cheered. Rukia smiled at her brother while he nodded back. "And this young, spunky man is Abarai Renji, Vice-captain of 6th division." Rukia turned to look at the red head with crazy tattoos and smiled, bowing down.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kuchiki Rukia," she said politely. Renji nodded his head and smirked.

"Hey there. The name's Abarai Renji as Ukitake-san just said," the man said, smirking. Ukitake clapped his hands before gently holding onto Rukia's shoulders.

"Well, I better continue escorting Kuchiki-chan to the other divisions. Goodbye!" he said with a kind smile and left towards the elevator, before abruptly steering to the right where the shunpo teleport was.

"Which one next Kuchiki-chan?" he asked brightly. Rukia tapped her chin in thought.

"Ano… how about… division 3?" Rukia asked. As soon as Ukitake looked hesitant, she immediately changed her mind and blurted out 8. He smiled at her choice and pressed the 8th floor button.

"You'll love the 8th division captain. His vice-captain's a nice woman too." Rukia nodded silently and hoped that her taste was the same as the gentle man.

The gentle _ding _of the elevator sounded, letting the doors open.

* * *

**Author's Note -**

XD Ichigo was probably gonna kill her in the elevator before it even started working. Next is Kyouraku's division! :O


	10. Hollow X

"Nanao-chan!" Rukia blinked. There was a woman with round glasses and black hair neatly pinned up that was chased by a man with a straw hat and long brown hair tied up at the nape of his neck.

"Shut up Captain!" the woman yelled at him. They both stopped their quarrelling and noticed the company that waited for them by the elevator.

"Ah! Juushirou!" the man called out cheerily. The woman straightened her back and bowed. She eyed the girl next to him warily.

"If you'll excuse us, may we go to the tatami room?" Juushirou said nicely. The captain and vice captain of division eight smiled and led the way. Rukia just followed quietly, feeling like a burden.

A few minutes later, they reached a rather large and cozy room that had sliding doors covered in rice paper and floor made out of straw. There was a warm and large kotatsu in the middle of the room. Rukia slipped off her sandals and quietly and stiffly joined Juushirou.

"Ah, so who may this young lady be?" The man asked, taking his hat off.

"A-ano… I am Kuchiki Rukia… Pleased to meet you!" she said softly, bowing. The captain laughed and lightly ruffled her hair from across the table.

"I see. You are Kuchiki's sister, correct?"

"H-hai." The man laughed again.

"Good looks must run in your family. I am Kyouraku Shunsui, captain of 8th division."

The woman next t him smiled gently and bowed her head.

"I am Ise Nanao, vice captain of 8th division. Welcome."

"Now that we've introduced ourselves, how about a cup of Sake?" Juushirou proposed, holding a sake bottle that came out from god knows where.

"Oh no, I don't drink!" Rukia said nervously. Juushirou blinked.

"Is that so Kuchiki-chan? Wow, from what I've heard, your brother can hold his liquor really well!" Shunsui called out, pouring himself a cup of sake. Suddenly, he dropped the bottle onto the table. "AH!" he surprised the two guests while Nanao just stayed silent, quite used to his sudden antics.

"Oh no! Nanao-chan, I forgot to hand in my reports to Yama-jii!" Rukia cocked her head.

"If you would like, I could take them to Yamamoto-san…" Rukia said quietly. Shunsui's eyes gleamed.

"Really?! Would you?" he asked. Rukia nodded. "Great! Just take the key, and go to my office. There should be a Vanilla coloured envelope with my reports in there. Take them to division 1. Ok?"

"Hai! I'll be going then!"

"See you later Kuchiki-chan!"

"Come back when you're finished."

"Go safely."

Rukia bowed once more before closing the sliding door. She eyed the key in her hand warily. She had never noticed but the key to the door was more of a slot card. She shrugged and kept walking. When she was about to turn a corridor in the hallway, she paused and listened to a conversation going on.

"Have you seen the new girl?"

"You mean that _Kuchiki _girl? The one who's meant to be the younger sister of Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Yea! Her! I heard that she came here often before too, when she was younger or something!"

"Really? I heard she killed someone!"

_What?! _Rukia thought. She leaned in closer.

"And she is no way in Kuchiki-taichou's league! Her appearance just _screams _filthy noble, while Kuchiki-taichou is that of pure."

"And also, I heard she only puts on an act all the time."

_Che. Such gossipers here in Soul Society. I don't care what they say about me, _Rukia thought angrily. She began to walk to take the other direction but stopped.

"I heard she associates with that _thing._"

"You mean Kurosaki-taichou? Seriously? That bastard? Doesn't she know better that he's a disgusting lowlife that-"

SLAP

The sound echoed through the halls of division 8. The girl that was slapped looked in horror.

"I don't care if you talk about _me _behind my back, but talking about others that you don't know is just disgusting. Honestly, if you have the courage to gossip behind the person's back, try saying it to their face. How strong are you now?" Rukia snarled at them quietly.

"So you _are _the bitch around here as they say," the other girl snorted. Rukia raised her fist and stepped forward.

THWACK

Rukia's eyes widened. The two girls were now blocked from her view by a tall figure of black, white and red. Ichigo looked down at her with his piercing orbs, her fist caught in his hand while his other held onto the grip of Tensa Zangetsu.

"Don't waste your energy on those who aren't worth it." Rukia nodded silently. The two girls looked up at him in fear. Ichigo held onto Rukia's shoulder and steered her away, bringing her closer to his body. She looked down sadly. She clenched her fist and moved in closer to Ichigo. Telepathy seemed to pass through the two as Rukia looked up at him, Ichigo still looking ahead of him.

_I'm sorry._

_Don't worry about them._

"Ah… Ichigo?"

"What."

"Where is Kyouraku-san's office?"

"I'll take you there."

The rest of the way was quiet and Ichigo had let his hand slide from her shoulder ages ago. Rukia glanced this way and that from time to time. Then, she bumped into Ichigo's back. He grunted and stepped out of the way. Rukia stepped forward and placed the card into its slot, making the access light bright red, then green as the doors opened. She pushed the doors aside gingerly and stepped forward to grab the vanilla envelope that lay on the table surface. She saw many sake bottles hidden in random places like behind the pot plant.

She nudged Ichigo and they continued to walk to the elevator. When Ichigo pressed button 1, Rukia sighed a breath of relief as the elevator doors closed.

"You were tense the whole way," Ichigo muttered, amused. She looked up at him brightly.

"Of course! Those girls were just nasty, I really wanted to-"

"Don't." Ichigo looked straight ahead as Rukia stared at him, her voice quiet.

"What…?"

"Just don't. I understand that you're fine when people talk behind your back. That's good. Just don't stand up for other people when they didn't ask for any help," he said coldly. Rukia blinked, then looked away sadly.

"Understood."

Ding.

The two stepped out of the elevator. Well, she _thought _two people stepped out of the elevator. When she looked back, the elevator had already started closing, giving her one last glimpse of those cold eyes she had come to get used to. She stared at him strangely and turned around. She jumped in surprise.

At her feet was a cat, a black Bombay that sat there, staring at her with the occasional flick of its tail from left to right. Rukia smiled and bent down to be level with the cat.

"Well hello there. What are you doing here? I hardly think this is the place for an animal to be in."

"_Meow," _the cat replied. She stroked the cat, earning a few purrs here and there. Rukia stood up and continued to walk towards Yamamoto-sou taichou's office. Then, she looked to see that the cat was following her. She stiffened.

"No, bad kitty, you can't follow me!" Rukia scolded.

"And just why not?" Rukia blinked. She started to back away from the male talking cat and started running. The cat started to sprint after her.

"What the hell is wrong with this world?!" she screamed. She continued to run and tried to make sure that she didn't bash into Yamamoto's office door.

"Ah! Kuchiki-chan. And Yoruichi? Why, pleasant to see you both again," Yamamoto commented. Rukia looked on her left to see that indeed, the cat was still there.

"I THOUGHT I LOST YOU AGES AGO!" Rukia shouted, pointing at the cat.

"Certainly not!" the cat replied with a sneer. Rukia backed away from the cat and stepped forward to give the report to Yamamoto. He took it gratefully and dismissed her. The cat started to follow Rukia out the door as she slammed it shut right in its face.

"My, how rude! Looks like she's the type that's afraid of talking cats!"

"It's not everyday a human sees a talking cat, Yoruichi," Yamamoto said quietly, inspecting the reports.

"A _human?_ Ah, no wonder she smelt different. What is a _human _doing here in Soul Society?" Yoruichi asked, eyes squinting in question at the old man.

"She was said to have awaken Sode no Shirayuki, the white blade." Yoruichi's eyes widened. Then, they returned back to its normal size in understanding.

"Of course. So she's the one who accompanied Ichigo?"

"Yes. The one who is changing him."

* * *

"Rukia-san!" Orihime called. Rukia looked and smiled at the happy and busty woman.

"Orihime-san, hi! What are you doing walking around here in division 8?" Rukia questioned lightly.

"Oh! I was just here to drop off some sake for Kyouraku-taichou! He ordered it from our division," she replied with a bounce. Rukia stared at her empty arms.

"So where is the box?" she asked slowly. Orihime stopped in her tracks. Tears started to pour from her eyes in wavy waterfalls.

"Rukia-san I FORGOT IT!!" she cried out. _Was she seriously going to come to Kyouraku-taichou empty handed?! _

"I'll see you later!" Orihime called out hurriedly before running back. Rukia just sighed.

"She's so forgetful."

"Who is?" a voice called out from behind her. Rukia turned around, her eyes widening. The person was wearing a long captains robe. She bowed down.

"N-no one. I was just talking to myself. Sorry if I disturbed you," Rukia stuttered. The woman in front of her smiled and waved her hand to dismiss her comment.

"No, it's just that I was a little curious to see if you know Orihime-chan," the woman said gently. Rukia looked up and observed the woman in front of her. She had a long black plait that instead of the back was plaited at the front. She had a kind face and a gentle voice. She remembered her as the head nurse at division 4. And captain.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia! I'm sorry I couldn't introduce myself properly, and when I had visited again with Ukitake-taichou, you weren't available," Rukia stuttered after a moment. The kind woman chuckled.

"It's quite alright. You are a friend of Orihime-chan. I know because she talks about her friends all the time," she said smiling.

_Friends… _Rukia thought.

"I am Unohana Retsu, taichou of the 4th division. Pleasure to finally meet you properly."

"Oh no, the pleasure's mine!"

"Unohana-senpai!" The two ladies turned around to see who called out the woman's name. Rukia bowed as she saw her captain running towards her.

"I see you found Kuchiki-chan. That's good, I was starting to get worried."

"I'm sorry, Ukitake-taichou, I got a little lost and sidetracked," Rukia said quietly, thinking about her chasing game with the black cat.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time to new people here," Retsu said gently. "She is a wonderful girl, do please look after her."

"Already doing that Unohana-senpai." Retsu left around the corner and Juushirou let out a sigh. "Rukia, that was the fourth division captain, Unohana Retsu. Now don't ask about her age because she is MUCH older than me," he said sweat-dropping. Rukia nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Ok, that's it, I've decided my chapters are way too short! :(

So, I'm gonna try and make them longer! :D


	11. Hollow XI

"Are! So how was Soul Society for you Rukia-san?" Rangiku asked happily. Rukia spat out her food momentarily.

"There... There were some rather… awkward moments," Rukia stuttered while wiping her mouth with a napkin. Momo nodded her head in understanding.

"It's not a nice feeling, being the new girl," she added.

"Kyouraku-taichou was nice but… Kurotsuchi-taichou was rather… He wanted to…" Rukia stood up and excused herself. The girls all breathed out in relief and laughed. They were having lunch in the garden.

"You can show yourself now Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said cheerfully at the tree, waving. All the girls looked up and smiled at the figure that lazily rested on the tree.

"I was here first. It wasn't my fault you had to come and invade my peace," he said with a glower.

"You were there right _after _we came," Rangiku added sneakily. 'Kurosaki-kun' turned away and looked in the distance.

"I'm back!" Rukia called out.

"Welcome back!" everyone called out. Ichigo jumped onto the canopy of the tree and stayed there, hiding.

_If that bitch knows I'm here, I'm dead. _

"By the way Rukia-san, how is _Kurosaki-taichou _to you?" Momo hinted at her. Rukia glared at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking that maybe there's some _love_ in the air?" Matsumoto implied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Rukia exclaimed. The girls just giggled and leaned closer to Rukia and interrogated her. 1 hour later, everyone was back at her respectable positions and divisions. Except Rukia. No, Ukitake-taichou was tired and needed his rest, so who else was there to bother?

Ah yes. The simpleton Kurosaki Ichigo, captain of 14th division. Who else would she bother?

"Ichigo, I'm bored!" Rukia whined, kicking her legs back and forth as she sat on his office desk. Ichigo snapped another pen in half in annoyance.

"If you don't fucking shut up right now, I'm going to shove all these half broken pens up your fucking ass," he threatened. Rukia gave him a 'you wouldn't dare' look.

"I know!" Rukia exclaimed. "I'll tell you my opinion on all the captains and vice-captains I met!"

"Do entertain me," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Well, Division 1! Yamamoto-san is so old, and strong! I mean, at his age, he probably drank a lot of milk to keep his bones moving!" Rukia mused. Ichigo snorted something that could have resembled a laugh. "And, and! His vice-captain looks like he's not from Japan. He looks like a foreigner! _Cup o' tea, anybody?_" Rukia said in a British accent in the end. Ichigo shook his head and went back to his work on the table.

"You know, not all Shinigami here can be Japanese," Ichigo said quietly. Rukia stood on the other small side table and pouted, both hands on her hips.

"I _know _that but he could at least live up to his country and act the nice gentleman! They're always gentlemen in films I've watched!" Rukia retorted. Again, Ichigo shook his head.

"What about division 2? What'd you think of princess bitch?" Ichigo said before flipping the form over and moving onto the next one.

"Well Soi-Fon is my maid and-"

"Whoa, hold up," Ichigo shouted before putting his pen in one hand, twirling it over and over. "She's your _maid_?"

"Yea, ever since I was a young girl, Soi-Fon was my maid!" she said happily. Ichigo just went back to his work, muttering something about split personalities. "And Soi-Fon's nice, she's just fine! But her vice-captain does nothing but eat all day! And he's so large, but no power at all!"

"True true," Ichigo commented before ticking some more exam papers of the young ones in Shinigami academy.

"Division 3, Ichimaru Gin is really scary! He looks like a fox! And he's from Okinawa!"

"No shit, dumb ass," Ichigo said dully. Rukia thought about who the 3rd division vice-captain was.

"And… Oh yea! Kira Izuru, he's pretty timid and shy. So there's nothing much to say about him. And 4th division Unohana Retsu, she seems like a mother, she's really kind. And vice-captain Kotetsu Isane, my maid but-"

"Whoa whoa, _another _maid?!" Ichigo exclaimed. Rukia nodded as she started doing lazy pirouettes on his small side table.

"Yea, her and Soi-Fon are my maids."

"Are there any others I should know about?" Ichigo asked warily.

"Nope!" she replied happily. Ichigo sighed and went back to his work. "Let's see… Division 5, captain Aizen Sousuke, he scares me too. Unohana-san's really nice, but Aizen just leaks this _evil _around him, I can't describe it!" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it."

"And vice captain Hinamori Momo is really nice. We're quite good friends now! Let's see… oh yea! 6th division Byakuya Kuchiki, Nii-sama of course, likes to do things professionally, doesn't he?" she commented. Ichigo scoffed. _No way. _

"And! Renji, seems like a nice dude, I feel like I've met him before. Let's see… Ah! 7th division, Komamura-taichou is very… mysterious. Why does he have a large wooden bucket on his head?" Rukia questioned innocently as she hopped down off the side table. Ichigo nearly burst out laughing. _Nearly. _

"He's just hiding his face," Ichigo said casually.

"Like you?" Rukia asked. Ichigo stayed silent. Detecting the sensitivity of awkwardness, she lay off the subject.

"Anyways, Tetsuzaemon-fukutaichou seemed not too bad. He was all right. Be he wears sunnies, does he always wear those sunglasses?" Rukia asked, right into Ichigo's face as she pointed her finger towards her eyes to emphasize her point. Too bad she didn't know Ichigo actually _knew _what she was talking about. He pushed her face away and resumed his paperwork.

"I don't know, I'm sorry I don't stalk him enough to find out," Ichigo said sarcastically. Rukia thought as she tapped her chin.

"Let's see… Ah! Kyouraku-taichou and Ise-fukutaichou were kind and funny!" she exclaimed. Ichigo rubbed his temples as he remembered the last time Shunsui thought it would be funny to spike Ichigo's drink. It wasn't funny. "And 9th division, Tousen-taichou is blind isn't he? And yet he's so skilled! And Hisagi-fukutaichou has rather interesting tattoos on his cheek," she pointed out as she poked her own cheek. Her face lit up as she reached the 10th division. "Hitsugaya-taichou seems really young and yet he's so responsible and mature! I can't really say the same for Rangiku-san though… But she's really nice and fun to hang out with!"

"She can be a pain in the ass sometimes," Ichigo muttered. Rukia flicked the front of his mask, making the hollow sound echo in his ears.

"Mean!"

"Bitch!" Ichigo countered. Rukia poked her tongue out and continued talking.

"I visited Zaraki-taichou's office and Yachiru-san greeted me, and what else…" She paused as she remembered 12th division. Ichigo stared at her with an amused expression as Rukia's face turned blue.

"Well, I guess that's it, apart from your division and mine!" Rukia called out nervously, laughing. Ichigo scoffed and started to put away his paperwork, thinking it could wait another day. Then, he paused in his cleaning up.

"Rukia…"

"Hm?" she replied, turning around to face him.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

* * *

Awkward silence hung in a gloomy cloud in the air as dinner was… ok, it was going horribly.

Byakuya hated Ichigo. Ichigo hated Byakuya. So why were they having dinner together? Oh! Right! Haha, because of sweet little Rukia. Yes, of course. If she weren't there, Byakuya and Ichigo would at LEAST have a torn limb from their body. But, she was there, so no harm done. Just… awkward silence and many glares traveling from Ichigo to Byakuya, Byakuya to Ichigo. No harm done. At least… no _physical _harm done. Of course, mentally, Byakuya and Ichigo would be permanently injured with a scar that would last forever. A scar that holds the same shape and face of the other.

"So… Nii-sama, whom will I be staying with during the time period I work at in Soul Society?" Rukia asked quietly. Byakuya looked at Rukia and glared at Ichigo. Damn him and his busy schedule. Byakuya Kuchiki of course, had no time on his hands. He had to look after his division, attend all noble parties, and _hold _noble parties, and he had to do lots of paperwork his lieutenant had been neglecting.

"You shall stay at Kurosaki's house," he said coldly in a not-too-happy manner. Ichigo spat out his tea while Rukia's eyes widened.

"But… I… He… Who?" Rukia stammered.

"Unless, of course, Kurosaki, you do not have enough vacancies in your house," Byakuya challenged with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo twitched under his mask.

"Don't worry. There's enough room."

* * *

"I REFUSE!"

"OH COME ON, GROW UP!"

Oh yes. They were fighting. Again. Over the bed. Again.

Just typical. What could you expect? Of course, Ichigo didn't care, Rukia did, and it was the same thing. Just like before. In the end, Rukia had come up with a decision. She could sleep in the soft black silk bed, while Ichigo could sleep in the stale old smelly bed in the spare room! Ichigo of course, did not agree. So, they kept arguing. It was then that Rukia decided, she could build a wall of pillows between herself and him on the bed. Fair enough. He agreed. Rukia continued to build the 'Great Wall of Pillows,' until Ichigo knocked it over.

"What was that for?!" Rukia screamed. Ichigo gave her a 'do I look like I was born yesterday,' look. He looked at the pillow wall, and then at her.

"Why is it that the 'Great Wall of Pillows,' was built taking over more than ¾ of the bed? And ¼ belonged to _me_? What ever happened to half-half?" he nearly shouted. Rukia pouted.

"Because the Great Wall of Pillows deserves to be fit for the Great Builder of Pillows!"

"GREAT BUILDER MY ASS, YOU CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ¾ AND ½!" he yelled. Rukia just lay on her side of the bed, muttering to herself so she wouldn't hear him.

"GOD!!"

* * *

Rukia rubbed the sleep from her eyes and went downstairs to make breakfast after washing up and readying herself in the bathroom. Ichigo was still fast asleep, staying in the same rigid and straight position he was in last night. She tiptoed down the stairs and looked around.

"It's been a while now… Since I've been here…" Rukia said, trailing off. She skipped off to the kitchen and opened the large pantry that was taller than her size. She smiled as she saw her yellow apron with Chappy the rabbit on it was still there, hung on the inside of the door. She put it on, tied her hair in a bun and started humming as she got the ingredients ready.

A few minutes later, Ichigo awoke to the smell of… eggs… He sat up and groaned. _My god I hate waking up… _he thought lazily before shifting a leg onto one side of the bed. He shuffled over to the bathroom and started to wash up.

He walked downstairs to see Rukia watching TV while eating from a large plate. As Ichigo plopped himself onto the couch next to her, she offered him a spare fork. He took it and started to eat some omelette.

"So what do we get to do today?" Rukia questioned, as she looked his direction. He shrugged.

"We don't have to go to Soul Society today since it's a busy meeting between captains," Ichigo said lazily while yawning. Rukia stared at him.

"So why aren't you gone?"

"I'm sure Ishida can handle it," he said, yawning again.

* * *

"KUROSAKI!!" Uryuu had screamed as he had found out that Ichigo would not come today. Chad winced and closed the doors before he left as 5th seat Hirako Shinji just made an annoyed face with his teeth showing, as usual with his pinky in his ear. He attempted to block out the loud frustration of 3rd seat Ishida Uryuu.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"YOU SHOULD BE AT THAT CAPTAIN'S MEETING, DON'T SLACK OFF!"

"SHIT, WOMAN, WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"NOTHING, WHAT'S WRONG WITH _YOU_?!"

"OK, I'LL GO, STOP PUSHING ME OUT THE DOOR!"

"IF I DON'T THEN YOU WON'T GO OUT!"

"I CAN'T GO OUT IN THIS!"

Of course, feeling horrible that Ichigo was neglecting his duties, Rukia decided to be miss goody goody two shoes and push him out the door. But he was still dressed in his usual pajama wear. Black track pants with no shirt.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?"

"I'M GOING, I'M GOING!" he screamed at her one last time before running out the door, _away _from the crazy bitch who just kicked him out of his own house. He snuck over to the bedroom balcony and jumped up, landing quite nicely. The curtains were drawn close on his balcony doors but that didn't matter. It's not like his balcony doors had locks or anything. And if any burglars came in, he'd just beat the shit out of them, full stop.

But when he tried to pull open the glass doors, they wouldn't open.

They were stuck.

And he knew the _exact _reason why.

"KUCHIKI RUKIA, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Rukia, who was struggling to keep the door closed on the other side, shouted back.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD COME BACK. I JUST KNEW IT!"

"SO I CAN CHANGE MY FUCKING CLOTHES!" he screamed back, shaking the doors like mad. Who knew a midget girl could posses such MAN powers.

"NUH-UH. NOT FALLING FOR THAT ONE!"

"I'LL LET YOU EXPLORE THE TOWN WHILE I'M GONE!"

"Deal," she said simply as she let go of the doors, making Ichigo crash into the balcony rail behind him.

"FUCK!!"

* * *

"Wow! I've never actually been able to wander around and look at Karakura town properly!" she said quietly to herself. Her royal blue long sleeve shirt that had a large dip concealed a white singlet that showed at the top. Her black skirt and black flats completed the outfit. She walked slowly and increased her pace from time to time as she felt like it. She stopped as she watched the lake on the top of a hill. On the other side was another part of Karakura Town, the only connection between that land and Rukia's land, being a bridge on her right.

The wind ruffled her skirt and hair as she breathed in the soft scent of the crisp autumn air. The maple leaves danced around her and then flew away in a delicate grace. Rukia stayed still as she enjoyed her freedom. Then, she looked down as she saw a small puppy running around. She trudged down the hill and stopped in front of the puppy.

"Hello there, little boy! What are you doing here on your own?" she questioned as she pet the dog. The dog whined and pouted as he sat down, his tail not wagging. Rukia checked the collar around the dog's neck.

"Koran? Is that your name?" Rukia asked the dog. The dog looked like he was nodding. "Where are your owners?" Rukia asked. The dog whined again. "So you're lost huh?" The dog nodded again. She checked the back of the collar's small identification. _Bingo. _The dog's owner's address was on the back. Rukia stood up and clucked for the puppy to follow.

"Come on Koran, let's go find your mommy and daddy," she said kindly as she started walking. Conveniently, the owner's lived a couple of minutes away from Ichigo's house. How did she know this? Of course, staring at the directory map for 3 hours CAN help you know. She walked and hummed a small tune as the puppy walked along side her.

* * *

"I'm home!" Rukia called out as she slipped off her shoes and put on her black Chappy slippers. She stopped midway as she saw Ichigo sitting on the couch with one arm slung on the back of the couch and the other hand holding a small cup of sake.

"Where were you?" he said in a quiet voice.

"I was helping a dog home! And I had a lovely walk!" she said cheerfully as she started up the steps.

"Hold up Kuchiki Rukia." Oh god. When he said her full name… That meant that Rukia was in trouble. She tiptoed back down and stood near the couch. He gave her a tired and expectant look through his mask.

"Can you see my expression Kuchiki?" he asked solemnly. Rukia could read his expressions now. Just by looking at his eyes.

"Yes," she said quietly as she nodded.

"Is it happy?"

"No…"

She felt like a child being scolded by the teacher. Ichigo shifted in his seat and sat down properly, his elbows on his knees with his hands dangling loosely in the middle.

"What happens if I lose you next time? Don't do that again, ok?" he hissed. Rukia pouted and nodded before she ran up the stairs to _her _room. She changed into her Chappy pants and shirt pyjamas and started to stretch her muscles.

"I'm not a little girl anymore!" Rukia exclaimed as she pouted. She decided it was time to wash her face so she could put her cream on. She started to hum again and opened the door to the bathroom, expecting no one was in there.

Oh how wrong she was.

Ichigo stood there on the side of the tiled room, leaning against the marble counter with only a towel around his waist, his body glistening wet after the shower and his hair flat and deflated. But what caught her attention was his face. His face that held the normal features of a human. A nose. A mouth. Ears. His hollow mask lay on the counter, gleaming white. His eyes a splash of black with gold.

"I…chigo…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Omg. She saw! :O

Then what happens? I don't know, but do you? :D


	12. Hollow XII

Rukia winced and twitched as she could hear the glassware downstairs in the kitchen shatter and crack. The sound of cussing was no softer.

"FUCK!!"

Her grip around her folded legs up to her chest tightened.

"FUCK IT ALL TO HELL!!"

More glass broke.

Around an hour or so later, Rukia heard the glass-breaking stop along with the cussing.

"FUCK!!" Nope. Looks like he found some more glass in the bathroom.

* * *

Around midnight, Rukia tiptoed down the stairs and looked around the corner. He was laying on the couch now, feet and hands covered in blood and small shards of glass. The back of his hand shielded his eyes from the dim light that the moon gave from above on his ceiling window. One leg was tucked up against the couch while the other made a small angle and partially dangled off the couch. Rukia permit a small tear to roll down her cheek before walking over to the door quietly and unlocking it as slowly as possible.

After opening the locks, she opened the door very slowly and slipped out. She started to run.

"He needs treatment!" Rukia muttered under her breath as she sprinted towards Soul Society.

* * *

"Fuck off," Ichigo yelled tiredly. Rukia bit the nail on her thumb anxiously as Retsu tried to get him to open the door.

"Ichigo-kun… Please open the door," she pleaded gently. An ugly silence just threw itself at her. Rukia let another tear fall. Retsu turned around and saw this, so she wrapped a comforting arm around Rukia. Rukia started to make small sobbing and hiccupping sounds. Just then, the door slammed open to reveal Ichigo in his usual pajama get up, breathing heavily. He stormed off, in other words, his actions said 'Do please come in while I'm in a bad mood.'

Rukia tried to wipe her tears away with the inside of her wrist that was connected to her palm. Unohana stepped in and changed her shoes into a pair of spare slippers. Rukia changed into her black Chappy slippers. As she stepped into the living room, she saw Retsu had already started to heal a reluctant Ichigo. Rukia sighed sadly and quietly.

His mask was back on…

* * *

Rukia held her chin high as she walked through the halls of Soul Society. There were a few rumours spreading here and there but Rukia managed through them. She knocked on the large division doors loudly and waited for a reply.

"Come in," said a firm voice. She entered and saw Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni sit as his desk in a superior manner. She bowed, as she now got accustomed to her shihakushou. She walked over to his desk and bowed once more as she gave in the vanilla folder from Ukitake-taichou and stated her mind.

"13th division, unseated officer Kuchiki Rukia asking for permission to speak freely," Rukia said respectively. Yamamoto contemplated this before granting her permission. "Yamamoto Sou-taichou, may I make a request to move in with someone else?" she asked hurriedly. Yamamoto raised a brow.

"And why do you ask permission for such a thing?"

"It's just that… I have become a burden on Kurosaki-taichou, and I no longer want to hinder him," she said hesitantly. Yamamoto laughed out loud.

"Hinder? Burden? My, Kuchiki, you are much on the wrong track! If I do say so myself, I think you are far from burdening him," he said, chuckling. Rukia stared in confusion. "If that is all, you may return to your station." Rukia hesitated before bowing and leaving again. She sighed as she adjusted her obi and then continued to stroll down the halls. People's stares followed her as she walked, trying to show them no sign of weakness. There were minor rumours that few people believed in, but they still irritated her a little.

"Rukia-san!" Rukia turned around, but when she saw no one, a puzzled look rose on her face. "Down here," the voice said irritatingly. Rukia looked down, and stiffened. It was that cat.

"Wha-what do you want from me?" Rukia asked, sweat-dropping. The cat sighed.

"When's your next break?" the cat asked. Rukia pondered.

"Umm… in 1 hour I think…" she said hesitantly.

"Well honey, you're gonna be spending that time with me," the cat said confidently with a flick of its tail as he sat. Rukia raised a brow as she bent down, almost level to the cat.

"What are you gonna make me do? Play cat nip with you?" Rukia teased. The cat scratched at her black uniform lazily. Rukia pouted. "I still don't know what the hell and who the hell you are," she said. The cat licked his paw.

"Yoruichi's the name," he said. He then started to tiptoe away on his delicate paws. Mistaking it as a sign to follow, Rukia started to trace the steps of the cat. But as she turned the corner, the cat was gone. Rukia just stood there, confused as ever. She shrugged and walked back to her division.

As she entered her captain's office, she met the two 3rd seats from before.

"Ah! Kiyone-san! Kotsubaki-san! Hello!"

"Rukia-san!" Kiyone cheered.

"Rukia-san!" Sentaro mimicked. They started to glare at each other.

"How dare you talk to Rukia-san so informally!? You have no right to call her san!"

"What about you!? You called her that, why can't I?!"

"I know her well cause my older sister serves her!"

"Oh yea?! I know her cause she knows me!"

Rukia shook her head and laughed as she watched the entertaining couple. Those two were always like that. She spotted her captain also laughing as he watched the argument unfold.

"Kuchiki-chan! I see you've returned! You may go on your break now!" he said kindly.

"Oh? But my break is in one hour!" she exclaimed. Juushirou just shook his head and held up a hand.

"You've worked hard, I think you deserve a good break. Have fun!" he said before ushering her off. Rukia blinked as she somehow ended up in the front of her captain's office door. She shrugged and walked back to Ichigo's division. She wasn't going to talk to Ichigo. Oh no, of course not. Not after that incident 2 nights ago. Rukia looked down in disappointment.

Not once had he tried to talk to her, or reply to her comments. She continued walking.

"Oi! Rukia-chan!" someone called out. Rukia looked behind her to find 6th seat Sarugaki Hiyori calling her name. Rukia smiled at her slightly.

"Hello Sarugaki-san!" she exclaimed lightly. She earned a kick in the shin for that.

"I told you, Hiyori was fine!" she shouted. Her freckled face was scrunched up into a frown. Rukia sweat-dropped.

"Sorry Saru- I mean, Hiyori-san!"

"Che. That's good enough. Anyways, what's with the depressed face? I noticed you and Ichigo are pretty emo." Rukia looked away as Hiyori watched her face.

"Just… a few things happened is all. There's no need to worry," Rukia said reassuringly. Hiyori just sighed loudly and clasped her hands at the back of her head.

"What ever. That's some pretty big bullshit there but I'll believe you for the time being. Ciao!" she called out before walking away. Rukia just stood there, contemplating in what she should do. She continued walking until she heard a small meow behind her.

"Yoruichi?" Rukia called out as she turned around. She found the black cat purring and licking his paw.

"Good, good, you didn't tense yourself," the black cat commented. Rukia laughed nervously. The cat flicked his tail one more time before turning around, this time, motioning Rukia to follow with the stare of an eye. Rukia nodded before following the cat with a serious expression. She paused as they reached the entrance of the Soul Society building, which was actually disguised as an information desk to something that seemed like a large business firm.

"Yoruichi, where are we going?" Rukia questioned. Yoruichi just glared one more time before going through the rotating glass doors. Rukia shrugged and followed.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of a candy shop, called Urahara Shouten. Her left eye twitched as her body slouched. _What… Was this some kind of joke? _Rukia thought. Yoruichi bounced inside and perched himself on something in the dark. Rukia squinted her eyes to see whom it was standing there.

"Welcome, welcome! What may I do for you at the Urahara Shouten?" said a cheery voice in a somewhat mysterious way. Out of the dark emerged a shopkeeper that had an unusual green and white striped hat with a green yukata covered by a darker green haori. His sandals were wooden and traditional. He waved his fan at his face lightly.

"This girl is the one who will seemingly change Ichigo," Yoruichi said lazily with a firm stare fixed at the girl at their doorstep.

"Welcome! So you are Kurosaki-kun's friend, yes?" the man inquired.

"Y-yes. I am Kuchiki Rukia," she said formally, bowing.

"Ah! You mean Byakuya-kun's little sister! My, I can see the resemblance!" the man exclaimed, waving his fan a bit more.

"Uh… We're… not related by blood…" Rukia said quietly. "I was adopted into the Kuchiki family."

"Oh! Is that so? I see… No matter, I am Urahara Kisuke, what may I do for you?"

"I brought her here just so she could familiarize herself with this shop," Yoruichi butt in. He bounced off Kisuke's shoulder and started to trot into the other room. Rukia started to follow as Kisuke moved aside to let them through. He pulled his hat down, covering more of his eyes and golden hair.

"Welcome Rukia, to the Urahara Shouten. This is disguised as a candy shop to ordinary humans, but to Shinigami, it is rather helpful. You may buy Gikongans, use gigais, and-"

Yoruichi stopped as he noticed the confused face on Rukia.

"Gigais are faux bodies Shinigami use when they are in the real world, and are dead, and their bodies are in weak state. If they are weak, they can hide their bodies into a gigai. Gikongans are soul candy, temporary souls that look after your body as you leave it to fight a Hollow. Otherwise, passing humans may see a dead body and then cause trouble. For that, we use something called the Memory chikan. The memory chikan erases the person's memory of any Shinigami encounter and replaces it with a new one. However, the new memory may be random."

"I see…"

Rukia continued to follow Yoruichi until he sat in front of a sliding wooden door covered in rice paper. He expectantly waited for Rukia to open the door, and slipped in when she did open it. It was a small room with a medium height table and straw mat. Yoruichi told Rukia to sit down and make her feel at home while he goes to get something. Rukia looked around the room.

It had a cozy feeling to it. Just then, Yoruichi came in holding many pieces of clothing. He dropped a kimono into Rukia's lap and dropped some other pieces of clothing beside himself.

"I just can't talk with women in this state, it pisses me off," the cat hissed. Rukia cocked her head.

"I don't quite understand…" she said quietly. Yoruichi chuckled. Of course she wouldn't until he showed her.

"I'll show you my true form," the cat announced in a breezy tone. Rukia's eyes widened a great amount as Yoruichi arched his back to make an upside down V shape. Light started to surround the cat as the shape of the figure inside it seemed to change into a human form. Purple hair graced a beautiful tanned face that showed golden eyes that resembled those of a cat strongly.

Rukia stared in wonder as the smoke around Yoruichi started to clear up.

"Surprised?" Yoruichi asked. This time, the voice was a woman's. Wait. _Women's?! _Rukia thought. Just as she had thought. Yoruichi had _women _assets. Large ones. Rukia screamed as she turned as red as a tomato and hid her face behind the kimono that was on her lap.

Yoruichi let out a rich laugh.

"I swear, you are such a virgin. Just like Ichigo. He had quite a similar reaction back then," Yoruichi teased before daring to go closer. Rukia could hear her voice coming closer and closer so she backed away further and further. Yoruichi laughed and stood up properly.

"Sorry, I'll tell you when you can open your eyes. I'm going to put my clothes on now."

"Mmf! Mmmumm…" mumbled Rukia through the fabric of the kimono. Yoruichi chuckled and slipped her shirt on. She slipped on her black skivvy and wore her tights as she placed her orange jumper on top.

"Anyways, it's time for GIRL talk!" Yoruichi exclaimed. Rukia mumbled something else through the fabric. Yoruichi tried to pull the kimono away from the small girl's face. "Say what?" Rukia's grip tightened on the kimono as her knees touched her chest, but she moved it away from her mouth.

"Can I look now?" she mumbled feebly, blushing a bright red down to her neck. Yoruichi laughed.

"Come on, I'm a girl too! It's not like I'm a man or anything, you've seen boobs before, be mature!" Yoruichi exclaimed. Rukia glared up at her. Yoruichi flashed her a grin.

"Now time for _you _to change."

* * *

Minutes seemed to turn into hours for Rukia as she waited at home on the couch, hugging a cushion. Her legs were tucked under her chin as the cushion seemed to hide her legs. She shuddered as she remembered what Yoruichi tried to do. She dressed her up into MANY outfits, lots of them seductive. Right now, Rukia was forced to wear the kimono from before. It was a white kimono that had small blue/purple moons adorning the hem of her skirt and sleeves. It stopped at mid-thigh while there were open holes that looked slightly like slashes on each of her shoulders, exposing bare skin.

This was just one of the NON-seductive clothing. And it was pretty seductive to lots of people's eyes. Rukia was no exception. And she was forced to wear it. Why hasn't she changed into her pajamas yet? Because she was too worried about Ichigo to have anything else on her mind. She glanced at the grandfather clock that ticked away in the corner of the room. It was 3:46 am. No sign of Ichigo yet. Rukia went back to hugging her cushioned legs. She stayed up waiting for him to come home. She hadn't even had dinner yet.

She was starting to doze off until she heard the faint jingle of keys. Her head jerked up, the cushion thrown onto the floor as her legs were now on the side of her body. The door finally opened to reveal an exhausted Kurosaki Ichigo. He stumbled into the room and dropped onto the couch, but not before slamming the door shut with his foot. Rukia made a small eep sound and waddled over to the other side of the couch. Ichigo sat up, leaning on the corner with his head facing upwards, his hollow mask illuminating.

"Ichigo…" Rukia began. The slit holes meant for his eyes were suddenly flooded with gold. His head lazily lolled over to the side to look at the person who spoke. His golden eyes squinted in anger as he glared at her.

"You…" he hissed. He began to sit up properly, facing her. Then, unexpectedly, Rukia wrapped her arms around his torso tightly. His legs were on either side of her as she curled up into his figure.

"I won't scream," she stated simply. That was enough to make Ichigo go over the edge. He started to try and pull her off.

"Bullshit!" he snarled.

"I won't!" Rukia said through her tears that were now starting to fall.

"Shut up!" he yelled a bit softly as he tried to shake her off harder. She held on fast.

"I won't run away or scream, just please, show me one more time. Please!" Rukia begged.

"FUCK OFF, YOU'RE LYING!" he screamed as he slapped her hard. Her head went to the side as a result of the impact, but she held on fast. Her eyes were slowly visible as she turned her head to look back at him.

"I won't." Tears streamed down her face. Ichigo's eyes widened. He wanted to let her see, but he couldn't he didn't want to feel the same pain 2 years ago. She started to reach out and grab his mask as her legs were tightly wedged between his. He backed away slightly. Rukia instantly held onto him, clutching the fabric on his back.

"I promise. And Kuchiki Rukia does not break her promises." That statement was enough to break Ichigo down. He started to close his eyes as Rukia's hands started to inch closer to his face. She took his mask off and sucked in a breath. Ichigo opened his eyes. She was smiling at him. His mask was off. And she was smiling at him.

"There. Much better, isn't it." It came out more of a statement than a question. He didn't know what came over him as he instantly grabbed the sides of her face in a tight hold before smashing his lips over hers. Rukia gasped, earning Ichigo the chance to slip his tongue inside her moist cavern. Rukia's eyes were wide with fear. What came over him? She didn't know if she liked it or not. But she could feel that small speck of fear. His taste was bitter and salty, but she didn't know if she liked it.

He started to intensify the kiss as his left hand started to slide down her arm, touching bare skin for a moment. Rukia twitched. She didn't know what to do. His tongue expertly dipped in and out of her mouth, making her scared and excited at the same time. His kisses started to move away from her mouth to her chin, her cheeks, forehead, eyelashes, until he started to nibble on her earlobe. He dominated her and now her back was against the couch as he was on top.

Rukia bit her mouth, trying to hold in a certain sound she had never felt or heard before. _What's- what's he doing?! _Rukia thought in a panic. He started to move onto her neck and started sucking and biting there lightly. Rukia closed her eyes and tried to hold her moan in the back of her throat. _This is wrong! What's happened?! I'm sure there's a reason! _She thought. His hands roamed up and down her sides, earning a few gasps here and there. Rukia closed her eyes tightly. His hand started to crawl up her thighs, past her skirt and-

"STOP!!" Rukia screamed as she pushed at his shoulders. Ichigo's fluent tongue that was on her collarbone stopped its ministrations so he could pause and look at her. Rukia cupped his cheeks gently with both hands and looked into his eyes.

"This isn't you… Have some rest… You're tired, I know you are. The Ichigo _I _knew would never do this."

"What if the Ichigo you knew _wanted _to do this?" he said breathlessly before panting heavily. Rukia's heart fluttered for a moment.

"N-no. If you want to do this, let's take it slow, ok? Get some rest!" she said softly. Ichigo nodded drowsily. He started to lean backwards as Rukia started to sit up on the couch. Ichigo's head flopped onto her lap, and he fell asleep immediately. Rukia looked down at his face, tucking a few strands of hair on his face.

"What came over you…?" she whispered quietly. She didn't know what to make of this experience. Ichigo started to mumble something. She leaned closer to hear him. "What did you say?" she whispered, not really expecting a response.

"I love you…" he mumbled before snoring lightly. Rukia's cheeks stained red as she had wide eyes.

"Wh-what?!" she whispered furiously. She leaned closer to his face to see if he would say anything else. She sighed as he said nothing else. Then she just watched as his chest heaved up and down, breathing deeply. She stroked his messy orange hair and smiled.

"I don't know how I should feel…" she said quietly, blushing. Then, she leaned down further to give another peck on the lips until she smelt it.

Her heart shattered as her whole body and blood stopped moving. Her brain shut down for a moment.

He was drunk.

* * *

**Author's Note -**

God that was awkward. Ok, this chapter had some kissing in it. Wooh! XP

But I probably sucked at the details. Yea, I know I did DX

anyways, there were a few Jap terms in here, but I wasn't sure if everyone could understand it, so if you need a glossary, just tell me and I'll make one in my Author's comment. Anyways, G'night and hopefully, my next chapter won't take long to upload!


	13. Hollow XIII

"Fuuuck…." Ichigo groaned. He had a massive headache that was stabbing the inside of his brain. It was killing him. He groggily rubbed at his eyes. His eyes widened. He was touching his face. His hands started to skim over surface after surface to find it hurriedly.

He was not about to let her see his face again. First time was bad enough. Ichigo found his mask on the bedside table and picked it up to put on his face. He realized he was the only one in his bed. The Great Wall of Pillows was gone. Then, under his mask was a note on the bedside table. He raised a brow under his cool mask and picked it up.

_Kurosaki._

_I'm heading out early to get to work. Take the pills that are on the kitchen counter. They're good for a hang over. _

_Don't get drunk again. _

_Rukia_

Ichigo stared at the note. Then, it all came back to him.

"Oh fuck…" He remembered now. He decided to go depressed and headed out to the bar to take a drink with 3rd seat 11th division Madarame Ikkaku. Looks like he had too much. He rubbed his head as he tried to remember what happened after Ikkaku dragged him home. He tried.

He really did.

He just couldn't remember what happened.

* * *

"Kuchiki-chan?" Juushirou called out. Rukia still dozed off. He cleared his throat and started to wave his hand in front of her blank face. "Kuchiki?" Rukia snapped out of her reverie.

"Ah? Ah! Ukitake-taichou, I'm so sorry, I won't do that again, I-"

"What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone. Rukia's eyes saddened greatly. Then, she put up a small smile as a cover-up.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this. This job… is too hard on me," she said hesitantly. Juushirou gave a small sad smile.

"It's alright. I understand. Do please come by and visit-"

"I don't think I want to come back."

* * *

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Yamamoto asked, stroking his beard. Rukia stayed in her respectful bowing permission. She let one tear fall unnoticeably and looked up at the captain commander with determined eyes.

"For personal reasons."

"You cannot leave and come back any time you want Kuchiki. Do you really want to leave for good, when all you have left are memories?"

"I want them erased." Silence hung in the air. Yamamoto climbed down the small steps on the red carpet that led to the low floor Rukia was crouched on. He went to knee height to be level with Rukia. He noticed that she was still a small figure compared to him.

"Kuchiki Rukia… I will not invade in your personal business and ask why you want to suddenly stop working here but I will tell you this. If you remember, and you want to come back, that access may be denied. Do you still wish to continue?"

"I wish I had never come here in the first place."

* * *

"So you were out drinking again?" Uryuu asked dully as he sat on the edge of Ichigo's business table. Shinji was just looking at the books in Ichigo's office but occasionally glanced through his blonde locks to look at Ichigo.

"Fuck off Ishida," Ichigo said exasperatedly. His head still hurt but not as much as this morning. He had to thank Rukia later on about the pills. And he had yet to ask her what happened when he came home.

"You know, Kurosaki-kun," Shinji began. Ichigo rolled his eyes and started to massage his own shoulders. "I think you were rather stupid this time." Ichigo's eyes snapped over to where Shinji was assorting his books.

"What the fuck are you on about, Hirako?" he hissed. Shinji just shrugged and gave him a look that said, 'you're _**stu**_pid.' Uryuu looked at Ichigo in a small disapproving way.

"You know, the last time you were out drinking was-"

"Fuck off, I know!" Ichigo exclaimed. He stood up and excused himself muttering something about having lunch. Uryuu gave an expectant look at Shinji. He nodded and continued out the door. Uryuu sighed and lightly stepped onto the ground. He walked out the door and started to look for Rukia.

As he walked around, he noticed that Soul Society was rather jittery today. They were talking much more than usual. Uryuu cleared his throat and clapped his hands together to get their attention.

"Ok! Guys, this is Soul Society, your job! No more chitchat! If you slack off, you're fired!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Is that why that _Kuchiki girl _is leaving?" one woman sniggered. A few near her started to giggle. Uryuu gave a death stare and they remained silent. _What do they mean…? _Uryuu thought before striding off again. He waited for the ding sound for the elevator to open. As he was just about to step outside, he found Rukia looking downwards, casting a depressed expression at the ground.

"Kuchiki-chan!" he said suddenly. Rukia looked up at him with widened eyes.

* * *

"I think it's time I told you a little story," Uryuu said quietly, leaning his chin on both his hands. They were in a small cozy café. Rukia just stirred her milkshake and looked at him dully.

"Really now?" she asked with no enthusiasm.

"It all started 4 years ago…"

* * *

A 21 year-old Ichigo swore as he tried his best to run to the captain's meeting.

It was meant to be the ceremony where he would become captain. He was replacing his father in his job as 14th division captain.

"Dammit! I'm gonna be late!" he exclaimed as he looked at his watch. Before he barely realized it a girl that was just about to turn the corner had crashed into him. Books went flying everywhere.

"I'm sorry!" Ichigo exclaimed hurriedly. He examined the girl he bumped into to make a mental note not to run into her again otherwise it would be very awkward. She had dark purple hair that almost looked black with bright yellow/orange eyes. Her hair was tied in a yellow ribbon.

"It's ok, just watch where you're going next time!" She started out with a nice tone but ended up yelling. Ichigo rolled his eyes and gathered her books with one sweep of his hand and straightened them out. He thrust the books at her and started running again.

"I have no time to waste with rookies like you!" he shouted as he waved without looking back. The girl on the floor glared at his retreating figure.

"What's with that retard?! Seriously, a rookie?! I'm going to be a vice-captain thank you very much!" she muttered under her breath. "What's with his hair anyway? Bright orange? And his eyes were a brown kind of amber, which is kind of hot but doesn't suit him at all!" she huffed. She picked up her books and ran to her assigned place she was meant to be at.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. You have passed the requirements to become a captain, and now you are going to take on the full responsibilities as a captain. Do you accept?" Yamamoto said with his booming voice. All 13 captains watched him while their lieutenants watched from behind. Just as Ichigo was going to open his mouth and say I accept, the doors to the meeting hall had slammed open. Ichigo glared.

It was that girl.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed loudly. She saw that guy from earlier and glared.

"What are _you _doing there?!" she shouted. Ichigo twitched. Yamamoto motioned for her to come stand next to Ichigo.

"Rosari Senna, do you accept the duties of vice-captain, serving under this man?" Yamamoto asked. Both of their jaws dropped.

"I'M GOING TO BE WORKING WITH HER/HIM?!" they both yelled out at the same time.

* * *

It had been 1 year already and the 14th division captain had become friends with the 14th division vice captain.

"Come on Keep guessing!" Senna giggled. Ichigo rolled his eyes and started to randomly list off some names.

"Kira."

"Nope."

"Ichimaru."

"His smile is cute! But nope."

They were playing a guessing game. Senna had a crush on somebody in Soul Society, but Ichigo was forced to guess it. He made sure to ask 32 times that Senna didn't like Ichigo. She didn't. He was glad. If a friend like her did like him, he didn't know how to turn her down. They were walking through the town streets just window-shopping.

"Yama."

"You mean Yamamoto-sama?!" she exclaimed.

"No! I meant Hanatarou."

"Oh. Nope. Not him."

"Then who?!" Ichigo exclaimed. He was tired of guessing. Senna giggled and entered a small shop. She picked up a red ribbon and went to the closest mirror to take out her yellow one. After pulling the bow, she replaced the yellow piece of delicate thread with the one in her hand. She smiled as she pat and spiked her hair.

"I knew red would suit me better!" she exclaimed happily. Then, she just skipped out of the shop. Ichigo gawked at her and ran after her.

After chasing her down and finally catching her, Ichigo dragged her back to the shop and paid for the ribbon. They walked around again until Ichigo prodded her.

"Hey! You still haven't told me yet!" he shouted. Senna made an annoyed face.

"Alright alright! It's Kuchiki Byakuya." Ichigo stopped dead on his tracks, his face a look of horror.

"B-B-B-Byakuya?!" he yelled out loud. She kicked him on the shin and jumped onto a small railing to tiptoe along it. He used hand gestures to emphasize his point. "Why him?!"

"What, are you jealous that it isn't you?" Senna mocked before hopping down. Ichigo slapped her on the arm.

"NO! But why him?! Seriously?!"

"Well why not him?!" she teased before running off again. She liked to do that. Run away and play hide and seek. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and knew exactly where she was going. He sprinted up the steps 3 at a time and jumped onto the metal railing that was meant to keep people from falling off the second floor. He held onto the pole that was supporting the building and started to climb up nimbly. He jumped onto the roof in a slight frog style and found Senna.

"Why do you like roofs so much?" he said, annoyed. Senna just shrugged as she stood there, mesmerized by the bright glow of the full moon.

"Because when you're in a high place, everything that was blurry becomes crystal clear!" she exclaimed happily.

"So I suppose that's why you never do your paperwork, cause it's too close?" Ichigo said sarcastically. Senna smiled brightly.

"Nah, I just don't do it to piss you off."

"Bitch," Ichigo retorted. He stood next to her and let the cool breeze of autumn ruffle his hair and his cargo pants that was sported by a white shirt with a red collar on the inside. Then he pondered. "Senna…"

"Hm?"

"Why do you like Byakuya?" he asked lazily. Senna's eyes sparkled.

"Because! His stoic and handsome face just attracts you, his cold demeanor just has this, _magnetic _feeling that drags you to him and he's so cool!" she squealed before jumping up and down. Ichigo just rolled his eyes some more. There was a little festival going on and Ichigo was forced by Senna to go with her.

They would both snap at people that were passing by if they mentioned anything about them being a couple. They were both grossed out by the fact. VERY grossed out. Senna continued to stand there on the roof for no reason, just to feel the breeze until Ichigo came up with a plan.

"Oi…" he began. Senna made a small grunt to let him know her attention was on him. "If you ever make me mad, I'll threaten to blackmail you and tell everyone you like Byakuya," he teased. Senna's hair bristled with anger as her face scrunched up into a glare.

"You wouldn't _dare_," she hissed. Ichigo shrugged with a smirk.

"You wouldn't know, would you now?" he said in a cocky manner. Senna stepped on his foot and jumped off the roof. Ichigo's eyes widened. He went over to the edge of the roof in case there was a splat or something. She wasn't in sight. Then, he suddenly spotted her running along the second floor of the yellow building. He rolled his eyes and used a pole as a grip to slide down until he reached the railing.

He surprised many people as he suddenly slid out of no-where, but that wasn't on his mind right now.

* * *

"Yea. What do you want? I came like the letter told me to," Senna asked stubbornly but quietly. She was leaning against the wall in an alleyway with her arms crossed.

"I want a little payback Senna," the man hissed.

"Look, I don't even know who you are!" Senna snapped at the man. He laughed as he exposed the small dagger hiding under his sleeve. _Looks like he had a trick up his sleeve, _she mused.

"Kusanojou Omikan's the name. You can just call me Omikan. Your parents and I had a little score to settle," he said smugly.

Senna scoffed. "My parents are dead. What do you want from a pair of corpses?"

"Oh my, deary me. Looks like you think I'm stupid. I know they're dead!" he hissed. Senna raised a brow at him.

"So what do you want?"

"You see kiddie," he began. "You're parents borrowed a little money from me, so I'm gonna need it back."

"What, you want 500 yen so you can go on one of the kiddie rides?" Senna said sarcastically. Omikan shoved her against the wall with the blade pressed at her neck.

"Your parents owe me 1000000 yen kiddo!" he yelled. Senna's eyes widened. _What the fuck?! _

"Now I ain't joking, so you better cough it up!" he said crazily. His eyes were wide while foam gathered at the corners of his mouth. Senna bravely pushed him off of her and spat down at his fallen figure.

"What, you think I carry around that huge amount of money everywhere with me?!" she shouted. Omikan lunged at her feet but she jumped and made sure she landed hard on his head before jumping off and sprinting away.

"Why did I even come? There's a freaky mysterious note at my doorstep and I just obey it?" Senna muttered to herself angrily. She sprinted towards the orange mop of hair she could see from far away.

"Ichigo!" she yelled, putting a happy façade on. She waved her arm back and forth, back and forth. As Ichigo saw her he just ran towards her too. As soon as she was in arm's length, he punched her on the head. She bent down in pain.

"What the fuck?! What the fuck was that for?!" she shouted in pain.

"For running off!" Ichigo yelled. Senna pouted.

"Let's go back home, I'm tired. Ok?" she asked calmly. Ichigo raised a brow but agreed. A bath at home sounded really good. He waved his good night and went home. He just moved in to his new mansion from his cozy little clinic that had the rest of the Kurosaki residents excluding his mother.

As he went into bed, he never realized what was going to happen.

_Flashback_

"Come on Ichigo, you can do better than that!" Shinji yelled as he sparred with Ichigo. Truth was, Shinji was exhausted and he felt like his limbs were falling off. But Ichigo showed no signs of weakness.

They were training in the secret underground training grounds that Urahara had created. Shinji was teaching Ichigo how to control his hollow better. Both of them had noticed that Ichigo's hollow was starting to take over him. So Ichigo needed training. As Ichigo went full out on his Bankai, he was about to give the supposed finishing blow until a masked Hiyori butt in.

"Sorry but fat ass over there is exhausting so you're up against me for now!" Hiyori said smugly behind her mask. Ichigo just nodded and continued to go all out. Shinji thanked Hiyori silently and floated over to the other end of the training ground to Rabu.

"So how was it?" he asked lazily. He found that his comrade was still panting.

"He's tough, I'll tell you that much," he wheezed out.

"Well you're not telling me much since I already knew that!" Shinji sneered as he drank from his water bottle greedily. Hacchi, who was seated next to Rabu, was still concentrating, holding the shield up. Shinji stalked over to him with his lanky legs.

"Is it really alright keeping this a secret from Soul Society?" Hacchi asked quietly. Shinji shrugged.

"As long as he learns, it's fine."

Shinji remembered the day Ichigo made a small slip out. Believing Ichigo was strong and dutiful, Soul Society decided to make him Captain. Being young and naïve, Ichigo said yes to everything they said, and signed the contract that would be cased in glass just like all the other contracts for the captains and their own vice captains. This was all before you could have a ceremony for becoming captain. Senna had to sign hers later after the tests. Ichigo however, realized that he had to _show _them his Bankai and his Hollow. Bankai, he was fine. He was famous for it.

But the Hollow test was just going to be him and Kyouraku-taichou and his ass was definitely going to be kicked. So here he was with the best Vaizards in Soul Society. And they were training his ass off.

* * *

Ichigo took a deep breath as he continued to pant, holding the wound at his chest that was pouring with blood.

"Dammit, this sucks," Ichigo muttered as his Hollow self just stood there, smirking down at him.

"Is this the best you can do, King? If so, you don't deserve to be _you_," his hollow mocked. Ichigo spat out the blood that tampered with his taste buds and wiped his mouth.

"Like hell you deserve anything better," he said, glare intensity rising. The Hollow just laughed.

"King, you are hilarious!" his Hollow teased. Ichigo charged at his Hollow without another word. Ichigo was stuck in his inner mind, the other world. Earlier before, he was on the 'super Hiyori walker', and of course, he complained how shitty it was, jeering at Hiyori as he called it the shitty Hiyori walker over and over. He got his ass kicked for that. And his ass is still getting kicked. By a different person.

* * *

Kyouraku gave a light smile as he turned his back and looked behind him at the bloody Ichigo that was leaning on his sword, his mask still in place.

"That was a great fight kid. You have great talent," he said lightly before starting to walk back to the audience of captains. Ichigo panted slightly and let out a small cough.

"Thanks, Ol' man… You ain't too bad yourself…" The last thing he saw before dropping to the ground half dead was Unohana Retsu coming towards him with concern. He blacked out before even hitting the floor. The captain audience watched him grimly. Yamamoto closed his eyes and sighed.

"You all noticed, correct?" he asked quietly.

"How could we not? The punk was dying every second he was standing! The Hollow was overtaking him," Kurotsuchi Mayuri scoffed. Everyone was starting to contemplate whether he or she made the right decision in making Ichigo captain. All captains who were strong and great leaders with perfected Hollow masks and Bankai. Were they ready to accept a rookie? They watched as Retsu's healing zanpakutou stingray swallowed him up for recovery.

"Though I am concerned for Ichigo-kun's safety… I think he is capable to become a captain," Juushirou said silently. Shunsui sheathed his sword and clapped his white-haired friend's shoulder.

"I agree with Ukitake here. I mean, he is a strong fighter, at captain level already! And I'm sure he's capable also."

"But his Hollow-" Sajin began.

"It's too late." That one statement from the Captain Commander silenced them all. "His soul has been eaten."

* * *

Black surrounded him as he started to gain consciousness. The black spots started to disappear as his eyes started to open. He looked over to Renji, Uryuu and Chad.

"Great! You ain't dead yet!" Renji exclaimed with a relieved smile. Uryuu smiled as he stood up from his chair and Chad gave a gentle grin at the figure dressed in white.

Ichigo smiled for the first time since he started training.

_End Flashback_

This was his second year as captain in the 14th division. And it was going just fine. But some nights, it wouldn't be all right.

Ichigo yawned loudly and widely as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He cleared the fog on the mirror with a swipe of his hand in a zigzag pattern as his shower left steam on it. He looked at his messy wet hair and sighed. His eyes widened as he looked at his face. At the corner of his left eye, something black seemed to be consuming his amber brown.

He shook his head and blinked furiously. He looked again.

It was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note -**

I have no idea what I did in this story... XD

Me no IchiXSen. Me hate IchiXSen

So dw, cause I'm ICHIRUKI all the waay

This chapter's mainly concentrating on Ichigo's past, and so will the next one :P


	14. Hollow XIV

Ichigo strode down the Soul Society halls and smiled and greeted everybody that said hello or good morning. He smiled cheerfully at his smirking 3rd seat.

"What's gotten _you _into such a good mood?" Uryuu mocked. Ichigo gave a dashing smile as he posed, with glitter and bubbles surrounding him.

"My dad's got a broken leg," he said happily. Uryuu sweat-dropped. Senna skipped into the division, acting like she was an airplane.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully. As her eyes landed on Ichigo's face, they widened.

"Ichigo…" she began. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. Uryuu looked at Ichigo and gasped.

_**Get ready king.**_

Ichigo jumped as he heard a voice in his head that began to cackle. He covered his eye with his left hand as he looked into his reflection on the shiny windows in his office. Something black was hovering towards his pupil. He rubbed at it furiously. It was slowly creeping towards his amber brown still. He rushed to the bathroom and splashed water over and over into his eyes. He looked into the mirror, the tap water still running.

It was gone.

_**Don't let your guard down, **_a voice in his head cackled before disappearing. Ichigo punched the reflective glass in front of him. He watched the glass shards of the mirror fall and glitter in the light. He stormed out of the bathroom and ignored the questions being shot his way by Uryuu and Senna. He sprinted towards the garden rooftop and spotted just the two people he needed to see.

"HIRAKO. SARUGAKI!" he screamed. Hirako fell out of the spot he was in and Hiyori looked down at him in distaste.

"What the fuck is your problem, yelling at us in the morning like that?" she spat out. Shinji stood up rubbing his back.

"Did I tell you to slack off?" Ichigo gritted out. Hiyori yawned and did a flip and grabbed onto the tree branch to swing down. Shinji muttered a small something that sounded like show off before being punched.

"Whatever," Hiyori said breezily, rolling her eyes. Ichigo stormed up to her and held her collar until she was up high in the air, eye level with him.

"Get. Rid. Of. It," he hissed. Hiyori looked unfazed. Shinji slapped his hand away and Hiyori adjusted her collar neatly again. Ichigo glared at Shinji intensely. Shinji stared back.

"You know we can't Kurosaki. It's impossible. You're already one of us," he said in a calm voice. Ichigo fisted at his hair and stumbled over to the tree and punched it. His hand started to bleed.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" he screamed. His fist rested against the tree as he panted. Hiyori crossed her arms and scoffed. "He's…Taking over." Shinji started to pity his new captain. But there was nothing he or Hiyori could do. Shinji sighed as he ruffled his wind-blown blonde locks.

"Kurosaki. We can't do anything. We've taught you all we can. Right now, it's your own fight." Ichigo's face fell as realization dawned on him. His head hung low as his arm rested on the trunk of the tree.

"Man, ya all pitiful!" Hiyori spat. Shinji looked over to Hiyori and stuck out his tongue, pulling under one eyelid. She just growled and stuck her middle finger up.

"Then how…" Hiyori and Shinji turned to the feeble voice coming from the tree. "Then how were _you _guys able to do it…?" his eyes slowly rose up and Shinji's eyes widened. Hiyori did moments later. His eyes were no longer his amber brown, but now a honey golden colour.

* * *

As Ichigo trudged home, he tried desperately to ignore that voice in his head.

_**You know king; I get really bored up here in your empty head. All there is here are rocks and-**_

"Shut up," Ichigo hissed as he started to walk faster. People around him started to give funny looks to the man dressed in baggy jeans with a black shirt and long white sleeves under it. The white graffiti print all over the front of his shirt didn't exactly show you he was a gentleman either.

_**I wanna get out and have some **__**FUN**__** you know? Just a little bit? **_The voice teased until his cackle vibrated through Ichigo's head. Ichigo picked up his pace and started running.

_**I'll tell ya what? **_The voice said in a slow and agonizing way. Ichigo started to pant heavily. _**Why don't BOTH of us have fun at the same time? **_He said before cackling once again. Ichigo's eyes widened once more before he started to sprint as fast as he could. Each step that he took made him feel lighter and dizzier. He took 3 minutes trying to jam the keys into the lock and another 5 seconds to faint on the floor just before his living room.

* * *

Senna's eyes were wide with fear and her skin pale with sweat as she scrubbed harder and harder. The water bowl beside her overflowed and now the floor was wet. But she wasn't worried about that. She really wanted to scrub off that horrible bright and drippy red writing that wouldn't come off of her wall. She had to practically scratch it off.

The blood on her wall was clearly a message. She knew it was. And it was a message directed towards her.

**You're going to regret it.**

Those 5 words were starting to make her paranoid and afraid, as she scrubbed at the words harder. They were finally starting to fade away. She breathed a shaky sigh of relief and continued to scrub. She chucked the damp and worn out cloth back into the water. The red started to seep out of the cloth and into the water. Sweat travelled down Senna's neck as she stared at the spot on the wall where the blood used to be.

"What does he want from me…?" she asked quietly to herself. Her once lightly tanned skin was now pale and beaded with sweat, her energetic eyes lined with bags. This guy, Omikan, was insane. He sent her letters with no address. Wrote writings on her wall in blood. Sent her pictures of herself shopping or enjoying herself. He was stalking her.

And she was afraid.

* * *

Ichigo really didn't want to go to work today. But he was asked on the telephone by Senna with a shaky voice.

"Come to Soul Society today. Please."

He couldn't stop it. That _thing _had taken over him already. He now looked at the world with 2 minds, one mouth, one set of black, golden eyes that weren't his, one nose, one body, and one heart. He shared everything with that thing now. And his eyes weren't the normal amber brown. He decided to act like he had come to work in Hollow Bankai. He had used shunpo to get to his work quickly. Senna sounded _really _scared. And she wasn't scared like that often.

As he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, he glanced at the large clock tower of Karakura high school in the corner of his eye. He continued to glance at that and then at the distance between him and the building. Finally, as he arrived, he had passed the upper floors that humans saw as ordinary business officers. But Ichigo could see his office with the large black chair adorning the black glass desk of his occupied by thumbnail-biting Senna. Her eyes darted back and forth as Ichigo raised a brow. He landed onto the ground gently, barely making a sound and entered Soul Society.

He rushed over to the elevator but not before returning the quick goodbye the lady at the reception desk had given him. He sought for the 14th button and then hurriedly pressed the close button. He gulped and edged to the other side of the elevator as he realized he cracked the button. As he ran out the elevator door and looked behind him, the man that had just entered it stared at the button. Ichigo made a face that said, 'I'm innocent, don't hunt me down for it.'

As he burst into his office, he found Senna sitting on the table, shoulders hunched and shaking, her hair shadowing the glint of tears that illuminated her cheek. As she looked up, she looked relieved to find her captain there.

"Ichigo! I'm so glad you could come, I-" she raised a brow as she realized her captain had his hollow mask on, and so early in the morning. "Ichigo, what's with the mask…?" she asked quietly. She never liked it when Ichigo became hollow. It scared her. The skeletal mask, golden black eyes, feral teeth. It terrified her. And it was not a pretty sight to look at when she was under threat.

"Oh, uh…" Ichigo mumbled as he desperately tried to think of an excuse. "I was training this morning so I accidentally left it on when you told me to hurry here. Anyways, what was-"

"Take it off. Now," she demanded coldly, her amber gold eyes staring him down.

"Wha? Oh, um, but-"

"Ichigo NOW!" she screamed. Ichigo winced as he stepped backwards. He took in a deep breath and then took the mask off. He scanned the room and realized Senna was standing behind the chair, her knuckles paling as she gripped onto the black leather. Ichigo's eyes were the same as the other day. Black eyes that had a golden centre and a black point in the middle of it. His eyes would normally return to his soft chocolate brown after taking the mask off but...

Not this time.

Senna began to shrink away into the corner.

"Hey, it's alright, it's me, Ichigo! You can come out now-"

"No…"

"It's alright, it's me! I took the mask off,"

A blood-curling scream replied to his answer.

* * *

It seemed to become a mantra as Ichigo repeated that small phrase over and over in his head.

_I'm a monster. _

Even his division was starting to fear him as he forgot to put his mask back on when he had run out of the office to get away from the screaming and throwing-things-at-your-face Senna. They started to cower and walk the other direction. One freshman in the division screamed and fainted. Ichigo hid in the garden at the very top of the building. He was hiding in his own secluded area on a grassy small plain that was hidden by bushes and trees.

_**Come on King, it's not that bad-**_

_Oh yea, of course it's not, _Ichigo thought hotly.

"Shut up you fucking ass wipe."

_**Ouch. That hurt**_, the voice inside his head mocked. Ichigo sat up from his lying position as he heard the door to the roof open.

"I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE!" a girl screeched. Ichigo's eyes widened as he sat deathly still. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Ichigo started to wiggle to the back in panic. She was about to find him. And he didn't think that she wanted to see him so soon. He made sure to crouch into the bushes quietly and concentrate on not making a sound as Senna dropped to the ground. Ichigo peered through the gap in the bushy shrubs to see Senna just laying there, crying. Ichigo flinched as Senna started to tear out her hair and scream at the top of her lungs.

Her eyes widened when she found Ichigo sitting on her stomach, his hand pressed roughly over her mouth. She saw that he had his Hollow mask on, but half of it was broken off. His eyes were wide and his smile creepy as he stared down at her.

"_**You're quite a noisy bitch, you know that? It's because of you that King is starting to hate me now!**_" a crazy voice hissed in a mocking tone. She shook her head and released her mouth from his grip and screamed. He clamped his hand over her mouth once more and leaned forward, his hot breath fogging all over her face.

"_**Shut the fuck. Up.**_" Senna started to cry once more. The hollow mask on Ichigo's face started to chip away. Ichigo's eyes widened. They remained the same cold black colour with gold, but his humane features came back. One word hadn't past his lips before Senna ran off and slammed the door to the roof garden. Ichigo fell to the ground in a crumpled heap as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

5 months. 5 months, and he still didn't make any verbal contact with her.

She would walk into the office, say hello to Uryuu and Chad, and then go onto her own desk, remaining silent. When Ichigo tried to go near her, she would suddenly make up an excuse and run. When he tried to talk she would suddenly shout someone else's name.

_5 months! _Ichigo's mind screamed as he slammed his fist onto the pillow. He lay there, breathing heavily in his navy sweatpants with no shirt. He just lay there limply, not doing anything. He heaved himself up off the bed and groaned when he heard the doorbell.

"Coming! Coming…" he yawned. He opened the door and froze. Senna was standing there, her ribbon in her hand, strands of her violet hair dampening her face. Her clothes were soaked, her jacket giving no warmth. It was pouring rain outside. And it looked like she stood there for quite a while.

"Senna, what-"

"I'm not scared of you anymore," she said breathlessly. Ichigo stared at her through his mask that he always wore now.

"What…?" Ichigo said quietly, speechless. She raised her head and looked into his eyes, those eyes that made her scream every day. And smiled.

"I'm not scared of you anymore."

* * *

Things were back to normal. He was glad. What kind of captains didn't want to depend on their own vice-captain? Or third seats in Ukitake's matter. Ichigo smiled across the room as he saw Senna staring at him. She bubbled up and waved energetically at him. Ichigo sweat-dropped and rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless.

Everything was great. Ichigo couldn't ask for more in his life. That's what he thought anyway, when he was walking to his old man's house. Yuzu invited him for dinner. She was preparing steak with steamed vegetables and mashed potato topped off with peppered gravy. No way was he missing that. He had _just _started to depend on Senna again, when suddenly a great dinner dish pops up. He was in a… good mood you could say.

When he pressed the doorbell, Karin answered it and smiled. "Hey Ichi-nii! Been a while!" she exclaimed cheerfully while her fist punched him lightly on the arm. Ichigo was wearing sunglasses instead of his usual Hollow mask. His family was notified of Ichigo's trapped condition, so they never asked about the sunglasses. They left it be. Ichigo entered the kitchen with Karin, and breathed in the scent of steak and cookies deeply.

"Oh my god, it's heaven," he groaned. Karin laughed and started to help Yuzu with setting out the table. Ichigo smiled as he looked at his growing sisters. Yuzu had long hair that was braided in ponytails and plaits often. Karin had shoulder-length hair that slightly curled at the end. They were taller and more mature physically and mentally.

"ICHI-" Isshin's face met the awaiting fist of Ichigo's arm that was stuck up in the air at 90 degrees. Much like how Matsumoto fended off Keigo when she had first met him. Dinner was done quickly and Ichigo couldn't help but savour the taste of good cooking that wasn't ramen or instant TV dinner. Ichigo chewed on his fork lightly while Karin and Yuzu were finishing off dinner. His plate was really clean. He didn't lick it clean, no. He scraped it clean.

"Nii-chan, you really didn't want to waste a tiny bit, did you?" Yuzu scolded lightly, laughing. Ichigo laughed and nodded. Karin smirked and shook her head while her hands set to placing the empty plates and cutlery into the sink. Ichigo excused himself and went to the living room. The four of them, yes, including Isshin, had a nice long chat before Ichigo jumped off of his seat.

"Shit! That time already?!" he yelled as he stared at the clock hanging on the wall near Masaki. Isshin laughed.

"Son, you lost track of time with us again as usual. I knew you loved us too much, now leap onto your father's lap and give a big-" Ichigo stepped on his father's face and pecked Karin on the cheek and Yuzu on the forehead.

"See ya, Yuzu, dinner was great, Karin, take care and dad, don't bother them so much, ok? Bye!" he yelled before running out the door. It was 1 in the morning and he glanced around warily in case there were any early-morning lurkers. He sprinted towards his house and sighed in relief when he made it.

He flipped the light switch on and smiled lightly, surveying his own house. _Home, sweet home. _He took his sunglasses off and set them on the side table near his door while he loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. He was going to take a shower and sleep, but he was going to make _one _more little text to Senna. He quickly scrubbed himself and shampooed his hair before stepping out hurriedly with his pajamas already on. He gave a text to Senna.

**Oi, get ready to wake up bright and early tomorrow morning!**

Ichigo smirked as he flipped his phone shut. He sent her the message at 2:45 am. He flopped into bed and sighed. He felt so cheesy right now, but it felt good.

* * *

Ichigo wanted to murder his alarm clock as it blearily beeped in his ear. He turned it off and blinked groggily as he tried to read the flashing red numbers. He was out of his bed in 2 seconds flat when he read time was 12. He changed into his suit, buttoning his buttons in the wrong holes and then grabbed a piece of toast that he had cooked while he put his shoes on the wrong way around. He flew out of his house and started to unbutton his shirt to button it properly while he ran. Girls stared dreamily at him but he ignored it.

"God, dammit," he muttered. He hopped haphazardly when he tried to put his shoes on properly and then tripped when a smooth, small object made him glide across the sidewalk. He crashed into the corner of a building and howled, earning the glares of other people.

"What the _fuck _was that?!" he yelled. He looked down and noticed there was a flip-top phone there, which looked quite similar to Senna's. He raised a brow and stared at it. When he opened the phone, there was a picture of Senna posing as superman. There was one unread text sent at 2:45 am. He glanced at the little mobile ornament that dangled off the phone hole. The small, little beads of colour read SENNA, a whistle dangling off the end.

"Yea… This is her phone all right, what's it doing here?" he questioned quietly. He swapped hands to hold the phone and muffled a gasp. His eyes widened a great amount as he stared down at the phone. Or rather, the hand that held the phone.

There, on his palm, was the thick, and warm liquid blood. He dashed to his work building, panic running through his veins.

* * *

He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, at the sight in front of him.

Her body was torn to shreds beyond recognition. There was blood _everywhere_. Not a speck of white was seen. He saw the ribbon he bought her tacked up on the wall with a crumpled note that was written in blood. His office was painted with her blood and it was sickening him. The stench was dizzying his brain.

"No… It can't be...Senna…" Ichigo whispered. He looked at the note as he crept over tentatively.

**TAKE THAT, BITCH! YOU DESERVED THAT LIKE YOUR PARENTS, SENNA. **

Uryuu and the rest of division 14 tried to crowd over to see what happened.

"Kurosaki what-"

Horror filled Uryuu's eyes as he stared at what was in front of him. He even spotted a hand that emerged from the vase on top of the bookshelf. Chad left to throw up the contents of his breakfast. His division was too shocked to scream, make a noise, blink, or even breathe. Ichigo let a tear fall.

"SENNA!!"

* * *

**Author's Note -**

I'm so sorry! I take like 5,000 years to update, and updating this story, seeing it's really crap, it disappoints me! I'm sorry I was late! I really suck, I know, please forgive me! DX

This chapter is realllllyyy crap, so I'll try to improve on the next one, okiess? And no, it won't be about Ichigo's past anymore. And, before I update Hollow again, I'm going to try and update A Flaw in the Glass quickly.

Anyways, have a nice week! (Although i may have ruined it with this horrible crappy chapter)

**Ruki-chan**


	15. Hollow XV

Silence hung over them when Uryuu finished. He smirked sadly and rested his forehead in his palm.

"That idiot. After not having a lieutenant, he started to go out drinking. It nearly cost him his life…" he said quietly, trailing off. Rukia had her cheek resting on her right palm while her elbow supported it on the table. Her left hand was twirling the spoon around in the empty milkshake cup. She seemed to be deep in thought. Uryuu jumped slightly when she stood up, grabbing her white handbag.

"Thanks for the story. It was great, I'm really sleepy now," she said coldly as she looked over her shoulder. Uryuu's eyes widened.

"Kuchiki, I-"

"Drop it. I don't care anymore." She forcefully slammed a note onto the table that paid for the milkshake and cheesecake she ordered. She pushed the glass door of the café open, ignoring the bell that rung and the counter-lady that said goodbye and have a nice day. Uryuu shook his head. He stood up and prepared to leave.

_I tried. _

* * *

Rukia opened the door to her cold brother's study room and sat down quietly on the seat that was positioned across his own, a table made of firm, dark wood separating them both.

"Are you sure about this, Rukia?" Byakuya demanded quietly. Rukia nodded her head, her cold eyes penetrating through Byakuya's soul.

"Yes."

"You have decided. Good night Rukia."

The last thing she saw was orange.

* * *

Rukia groaned under her bed sheets. She slowly sat up and looked around her. The surroundings were blurry at first, and then cleared up when she started to actually wake up. Her hands were so cold, like they usually were. They weren't surprisingly warm like the other times she had woken up. She shrugged off the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders lightly and slipped on her black slippers that had small hearts on them. She wanted the Chappy ones but her class didn't know she liked Chappy. So she received those slippers instead as a present.

"Isane…?" Rukia's voice croaked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Isane? Soi-Fon?" No answer. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows and opened her grand doors. She walked into the hallways, her slippers making light tapping sounds on the cold tiles. She always felt small when she walked through her estate. She was a proud 160 cm now, thank you very much. Rukia walked down the curved stairs that were on either side of the large dining room hall. There were two staircases, one on each side and curving to the top.

She stepped onto the blood red carpet and then sat at the long dining table covered by a silk, white tablecloth and red candles. She read a small note that was in Byakuya's handwriting. His fountain pen showed off its ink proudly.

_Rukia. _

_Your work has understood your sudden absence so you are now resubmitted as a teacher at Karakura high school. Have a good day,_

_Byakuya._

She sighed and began to pick at her bacon and eggs.

_Why..._

* * *

"_What?!_" he hissed darkly at Uryuu. His coat behind him twirled when he turned around abruptly from his desk to face the dark-haired man.

"Kuchiki Rukia… has resigned."

"Why the _fuck _would she resign?!" he growled. Uryuu gulped loudly.

"She said it hurt to be here."

"Fuck it!" he growled. He swiped his arm across his table and let his vase crack, and his laptop shatter. Chad peered in to see what the noise was, and let his eyes fall to the shattered pieces of delicate China.

"You see, maybe this is why she left you," Uryuu said darkly, the light of his glasses concealing the dark blue beneath them. Ichigo whirled around and faced Uryuu with the deadliest glare he could muster. Uryuu began to sweat, but not enough to actually show.

"What. The _fuck _did you say," he hissed. Uryuu gracefully bent over and picked up the largest piece of China that broke from the vase. He stood up and twirled the gentle piece with his fingers.

"See, Kuchiki-chan, is like China," he began, observing the small piece of glass in his fingers that shone in the light. Ichigo's eyes squinted at the piece, trying to find a name of some sort that said Kuchiki Rukia. Uryuu gently tossed the piece to his other hand and showed Ichigo the previous hand that held the glass, his 5 fingers standing straight and tall.

"She begins to hurt others around her once she is broken." His fingers and palm began to bleed; little drops of blood traveling down his wrist and onto the carpet roll out beneath him. "Ichigo," Uryuu said quietly, using Ichigo's given name for the first time. "Rukia was like fragile China. Glass if you may, and you, Kurosaki Ichigo, just broke her," he said icily. His golden orbs widened. Uryuu turned on his heel and left the office, not saying another word. Ichigo looked down at the fragile broken pieces and bent down to pick them up.

_What did I do to break her…?_

* * *

"Kuchiki-sensei…?" a student whispered lightly. Rukia jumped slightly and looked at the talking student from her chair behind her desk.

"Eh? Yes, Kagura-chan?" Rukia said, a sweat drop on her head.

"Ah… Well, you seem kinda… Out of it a lot. Are you okay?" she asked gently. The other students watched for her response intently. Her eyes went blank when she started to remember flashes of Ichigo kissing her, admitting his non-existent feelings for her. A tear travelled down Rukia's cheek as she stared blankly into Kagura's eyes. The girl students started to panic and crowd over while the guys tensely waited in their seats, waiting to see the reaction that would come out.

"I'm… sorry, I'll excuse myself for a moment, could you please… Take care and be a good class?" Rukia said behind her hand, more tears pouring out. She stood up abruptly and ran out the door to go to the teacher's faculty toilets. She unlocked the door with fumbling hands and slammed the door open, letting a few tiles on the wall crack.

She ran over to the sink basin and leaned over it heavily, her left hand fisted against the edge tightly while the back of her right hand covered her sobbing mouth. Her tears continued to pour down in vast amounts, letting herself go as she cried in the lonely toilets.

"Why…" she sobbed.

It hurt so much to remember.

So why did she? _How _could she? The memory replacer was used, yes, it certainly was. She was sure of it. So how could she remember Soul Society? Ukitake-taichou? Ishida? Chad? Orihime? Ichigo? His kisses, his touch, his head on her lap, his drunk and intoxicated breath clogging up all senses of her body, why did she still remember them?!

She looked up into the mirror, her eyeliner and tiny edge of mascara staining her cheeks black. She looked back down, disgusted to look at that reflection, that woman that _appeared_ to be her. It hurt so much to remember those kisses he showered upon her on the night he was drunk.

It was killing her. Everytime she remembered, she could feel it again. Those feathery light touches, those sweet passionate kisses, his gentle yet rough hands running up and down her body, it hurt. It hurt to feel it all, remember it all, especially when the smell came back. That smell of alcohol so clear in his breath.

"Why, why, why, WHY?!" she screamed, dropping down to the ground, her legs pinned on either side of her body, her hand in between her knee while the other tried to close off the sobs coming from her mouth. Her tears overflowed her hand and travelled down her chin and down her neck and some landed on the floor.

After waiting in the bathroom for 10 minutes or so, Rukia stood up and opened the door slowly, peering around first. Good. Nobody was out yet. Rukia wiped all remnants of her tears away and continued to walk down the halls towards her class that she abandoned. Surprisingly, she couldn't hear them make a ruckus. Normally, classes 5 doors away would come and complain Kuchiki-sensei's class were being really noisy. Rukia smiled, her fist clutched to her chest while the other arm swung casually as she walked.

A masked figured crouched on the windowsill, the metal digging into the soles of his wooden, bamboo shoes. His black cloak shone and fluttered in the breeze behind him. He knees touched his chest lightly. The masked figure waited for the woman walking down the halls to notice him. She continued to walk. And walk. And… walk.

Ichigo twitched while a red vein appeared on his head clearly.

"Oi." Rukia stopped dead in her tracks, her breathing suddenly silent. Her heart started to double its pace, her mind flashing with images of the night before. The tears began to come back. She spun around slowly and found Ichigo sitting on the sill, his eyes staring down at her, burning into her own violet ones and penetrating them into her soul. His eyes showed small regret and understanding.

"You still remember, don't you." It came out more of a statement than a question. Rukia's tear ducts must have been damaged. Her tears continued to fall without trouble, running down her face smoothly. She began to run when her wrist was suddenly tugged back.

"Rukia, I-"

"Let go." Her voice was icy and cold, making Ichigo flinch slightly from the spot he was rooted to.

"I…"

"Let go, Kurosaki." She jerked her wrist to make him let go, but he had a firm hold on her wrist. "Kurosaki, I said to _let-_"

"Say it." Rukia stopped squirming, still facing the other way, her arm dangled behind her. "Say it to my face, Kuchiki Rukia. Say it." She stopped all her ministrations. Silence hung in the air. "Rukia, look at me."

"No!" she managed to croak out.

"Rukia, _look-_"

SLAP.

Rukia remained looking down, nursing the bone in her fingers that throbbed with pain after hitting the smooth surface of his Hollow mask. Ichigo slanted his body and started to let out a bitter laugh, one hand shaking his unruly, orange hair.

"Rukia, those slapping things don't work with me."

"So it works on _me_?!" she hissed at him. One eyebrow was raised under that cool, impenetrable mask. She could tell by the shape of his perfect, round, golden orbs.

"What are you-"

"Forget it, just _forget_ it-"

"What, like _you're_ trying to do?!" he snapped back at her. Rukia's eyes widened and her hands fell to her side. The tears were coming back again. Ichigo hesitated as he grabbed her wrist again. She didn't tug away. His arms slowly rose and her hand floated to his back automatically, grabbing the fabric that lay there. His right arm curled around her shoulders, capturing her head in a cage of muscles while his left arm encircled her small body under her arms that clung onto his back.

"I… Look, Rukia, I'm not… I don't… Aw fuck, I'm screwing up already," he muttered under his breath. "Rukia, I'm… I…I apologize." He felt Rukia's shoulders shake. "Damn, are you crying again?! What did I say?! I-" He stopped his nervous stuttering when he saw Rukia raise her head from her shirt, and actually revealed she was laughing, the tears on the tips of her eyelashes shining in the sunlight, her face flushed slightly. She looked beautiful.

"Ichigo…" she muttered. Ichigo smiled lightly under his mask, hearing her call him by his given name once again was like listening to a sweet lullaby. His first smile in 2 years, maybe 3. He leaned his chin on her head and closed his eyes. "You really suck at this stuff Ichigo." Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he looked back down at her. He glared but she just smiled up at him. Ichigo blushed under his cool mask, and his eyes showed his surprise. He turned his head away, his arms still in a snug grip around her small frame.

"You… That thing must be a contagious disease…" he mumbled under his breath. Rukia looked at him, puzzled. He glanced down at her in the corner of his eye. "That… smile…" he said quietly. Rukia just smiled and leaned her head on his chest.

"I still haven't forgiven you…" she said quietly. Ichigo's eyes widened. He looked down at her in panic.

"What? But I-" She silenced him by moving his mask to the side slightly, revealing his lips and part of his eyes. She could see the surprise in them. She leaned upwards slightly in her high heels and kissed him gently. Shock held Ichigo's body still, his blood rushing through his body. Suddenly, in his mind, he saw himself. His inner Hollow self, his smirk slightly bitter, his spiky white hair shadowing his eyes.

_**"King… You're becoming a step closer to losing me… Be happy," **_the voice said bitterly. He raised his head, his amber brown eyes making sharp contrast against his pale white skin. Ichigo watched in his mind's eye as his Hollow was experiencing what Ichigo did, 2 years ago. A black veil of some sort started to creep back into the amber brown eyes that didn't suit the Hollow at all.

He was brought back to the present by Rukia's kiss, and gently complied. His mouth danced gently with hers until she pulled away in a dreamy haze while Ichigo's eyes opened slightly in irritation. A gasp escaped Rukia's lips.

_Great, she regrets it already! _Ichigo thought bitterly. Rukia's soft fingers started to press under his left eye that was most visible.

"Your eyes…" she breathed out. Ichigo looked into her eyes and caught his own reflection. Some of the black hovered and hesitated, his eyes a part amber brown. Then, the black returned. Rukia smiled up at him. Her arms slid away, making Ichigo groan at the loss of contact. Her hands, instead slid down his sides and found his hands, intertwining them. She blushed at her sudden bravery. _His eyes... were normal in that one moment... _She peered up at him with a cheeky glare.

"You know, I still haven't forgiven you yet?" she teased lightly.

"Oh shut up," Ichigo hissed before capturing her lips again. Rukia decided to tease him a little further. She pulled away from his lip lock and he growled. She ran down the hall and slipped into her own classroom, leaving him to stand in the hallway, shocked and angered. She giggled lightly and turned to her class. They were relieved she was happy.

"Ok, now I'm really busy and I have to go somewhere. I'm really sorry. Can I trust you guys to be quiet and take a break during this period?" Rukia whispered. Her class cheered. She smiled. "I thought so. I'm really sorry, but I have to leave, ok? Bye!" she said cheerfully.

"We don't mind, Kuchiki-sensei!" one of the girls called out.

"Yea! Anything to make you happy!" a guy called out this time. The whole class cheered again. Rukia laughed and stepped outside, sliding the door open. She closed it deftly behind her and smiled up at the waiting Ichigo. He had his mask back on properly. She grabbed his hand and started leading him away. She ran up the stairs to the rooftop and dragged a confused Ichigo up the stairs. When she reached the roof, she spun around to Ichigo and began to push his shoulders down.

"What the?! What are you doing?" Ichigo questioned with a glare. Rukia smiled.

"Take me to my house!" she commanded in a haughty voice. Ichigo scoffed and looked away, slanting his body.

"This is like when I first met you," he hissed. Rukia laughed as he complied reluctantly and bent down, his hands ready to catch her. Rukia crawled on and held on tight. She stiffened and blushed furiously when his hands tightened on her ass when he took off and leapt into the air. She knuckled the side of his head.

"PERVERT!" she screamed.

"OW! What the fuck?!" he shouted back at her.

"YOU'RE FEELING MY ASS!"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO FEEL!" Rukia scrunched her face into a horrified 'what did you say' expression and knuckled the side of his head again.

"OW! QUIT IT, BITCH!"

"MOVE YOUR HANDS UNDER MY KNEES, NOT ASS!"

"OK, OK! STOP WHINING!" he yelled. "Geez… Noisy bitch," he grumbled under his breath. Rukia navigated her foot to crash into his sacred area. He howled in pain.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she asked innocently into his ear. He growled and continued to leap the rooftops.

"Oi, where is your place again?" he questioned in a strained voice. Rukia's eyes closed when she relaxed and placed her head onto Ichigo's firm shoulder.

"Remember where we first met? You knocked me out cold." Ichigo thought for a moment and then sweat-dropped.

"Ah…" A comfortable silence draped itself over the two.

_**You are so lovesick. **_Ichigo stiffened. Rukia made no sign that she noticed it. Ichigo blushed a slight tint of pink.

_Shut the fuck up._

_**Ouch. King, be nice,**_ the voice in his head purred. Ichigo winced in disgust. _**But honestly, this is the most emotion you've shown in 2 years. Or was it 4? It feels good to finally have feelings. Especially when you slid your hand up her skirt-**_

Ichigo nearly stopped dead in his tracks. He made a skidded stop and then continued to run, trying to hide his muck-up. Rukia was asleep. Her deep breathing gave it away.

_I did WHAT?! _

_**You heard me. You put your hand up her skirt and then you were tugging on her un-**_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP! _Ichigo thought furiously. _You and your perverted fantasies, I swear-_

_**Hey, I'm just watching my fantasy come true by the sideline. She just stopped it. **_Ichigo allowed himself to stop since she was sleeping, and Rukia wouldn't notice if they stopped for just a _little _bit.

_Are you… Is this the truth? _Ichigo seethed in his mind.

_**Yup. Happened when you were drunk. **__**You**__** don't remember anything, but **__**I**__** do. **_Ichigo paled under his mask.

His mind flashed back to the note she had left on the bedside table.

_Don't get drunk again. _

_**Hey, hey, remember the note? **_His inner voice teased him to no end.

_What…did I do…? _Ichigo whispered in his head to his Hollow. His Hollow laughed.

_**Man, that night, I learnt she is **__**damn**__** kissable, and you, are a **__**damn**__** good kisser! Must've gotten it from me! **_his Hollow mocked. Ichigo sped up, running twice as fast as before. Ichigo gulped. So indeed, those kisses in the school weren't his first. It was his second and third.

When he had arrived on the balcony, he whispered and gently bounced his arms to wake Rukia up.

"Rukia, Rukia we're here!" Rukia groaned and then rubbed her eyes.

"Already? Wow, you're fast!" Rukia giggled. Ichigo turned away, knowing full well that he stopped for a good 5 minutes, give or take a few seconds.

Rukia didn't sleep at all. She pretended to. When he had paused, his eyes were glazed over, like he was in another world, debating with himself. She held his hand again and led him to her brother's study room.

"This is Nii-sama's study room!" she boasted. Ichigo gave a low whistle.

"Wow… Nice…" he muttered. There were massive bookshelves that were nearly as tall as the ceiling, lined up neatly on the wall to their left. His study table was a dark, mahogany desk that had a black leather chair behind it. You know, those evil ones that evil masterminds sit on, and then turn around, holding the furry white cat that glares at you. Those chairs. There was a dark, moss carpet that led to the desk and a spare chair that was seated across it. The walls were a deep maroon, the carpet a dark blue. As expected from a Kuchiki.

Rukia ran to a shelf that was near the end of the room and brought out a thick heavy book. About… fireworks… Ichigo's eye twitched underneath his mask. She opened the book, received a thin long package out of it and put the book back. Ichigo squinted his eyes to read the fancy lettering on the colourful packet.

"Spar… sparklers?!" Ichigo mused. Rukia nodded and made a small shhh noise, putting a finger to her lips.

"Nii-sama forbade me to play with them when sister died. But now that I'm older, I know where he hid them and now I feel like playing with them! The stick that you light up and then they sparkle!" she exclaimed happily. Ichigo stared at her blankly.

_She found sparklers in that one book in a million…? _

Ichigo shook his head and looked at the bookcase beside him. He took out a book. Medical Health and Emergencies. His father kept a copy of that at home. Ichigo chuckled. Then, something dropped out of the book. He bent down to pick it up.

Another Sparklers packet… How… many were there? Ichigo returned the sparklers back to its place in the book and chose another book about cats. And another packet. _Wow…that's how she found them. They're everywhere. _

"Ichigo, come here!" Rukia said playfully Ichigo walked over and saw her hold a lighter tightly in her hand, hiding most of the object in her excitement. "Ichigo, hold the lighter while I hold the stick, and when I count to 3, you press the button, ok?" Ichigo nodded blankly. She held the stick close to her face. Ichigo twitched. Oh well. If he burned her face, it was her fault.

"1…2…3!" she called out. Ichigo's eyes caught her expression just before he pressed the lighter. He smiled at her, expecting her to be happy and excited. His smile dropped when he saw her dull and sad eyes, her smile of regret and bitter judgment. Ichigo's eyes widened. He pressed the lighter and there was a small boom, a large amount of smoke coming out from the lighter. A duck's head swung back and forth on the spring. Ichigo stared at her in horror. She fell to the floor, her eyes closed in peace now. Ichigo dropped the lighter. It clicked as it fell to the floor, rolling a bit before it revealed the 4 circles that proved it was a Memory Replacer.

_**She lied. **_

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Ahah. Ichiruki moment. XP

But... XO

I ruined it! what will happen next? I know, but _you _don't! XP


	16. Hollow XVI

The rain pelted against the window and left tearstain marks against it, God himself weeping for Ichigo, the cold hearted Vaizard that did not shed a single tear. _Would _not shed a single tear. He sat on the sill, one knee facing up with an elbow laying on it, the other arm and leg hanging limply off the side. His eyes betrayed no emotion, those of guilt and regretful remorse excluded. He watched the rain fall, and let its dreary cold atmosphere drag him down along with the water that slid along the streets and entered the strong current flow of the gutter drains.

His mask was silent, no sounds of breathing emitting from it at all. A small thunder crackled in the distance, a flash of instant purple and white blended together. Uryuu stood there, in the doorway that brought in dim light.

"Kurosaki…" Uryuu began. No reply. "Should I tell Yamamoto-Sou-taichou that you can't attend the daily meeting?" Still no reply. An ugly silence threw itself at the waiting 3rd seat. He bowed his head and closed the door after slipping out quietly. He sighed and walked over to his respective desk.

"Sometimes I wish that he were more happier…"

* * *

Rukia smiled as she walked down the gravel road. She couldn't wait to get down to the station. She had met some really nice friends over at the Karakura mall. And she was meeting up with them. But she had to admit… they were strange…

-1 week ago-

Rukia made a distasteful face as the shopkeeper next to her started to point out to nearly every item that they were on sale. She smiled weakly at the shopkeeper and walked out of the store, leaving the store holder cashless. She sighed and went over to the drink vendor to buy a lychee blended-ice.

* * *

Her heels began to hurt like hell after walking around 6 hours in a shopping mall with high heels. It wasn't HER fault Byakuya gave a credit card since he was in a generous mood. She planted her butt on a sofa that was just outside of a large clothes shop and sighed loudly. She leaned back into the chair and rested her head on the pot plants that separated her chair from the other. She jumped in surprise when 3 chatty girls immediately planted themselves on the chair too.

One had long, wavy strawberry-blonde hair that cascaded down her back, sky blue eyes gracing her face. She also had rather large… assets. There was another girl with black hair tied into a bun with blue ribbon, chocolate eyes focused on the blonde. The third girl had long orange hair with two blue hibiscus clips at the front. Her grey/blue eyes contrasted against her skin. She shared the same generous _blessings_ as the first woman.

Rukia watched their beauty with envy but really didn't expect to be caught. The blonde with blue eyes abruptly turned around and smiled brightly.

"HI!" she practically screamed with joy. Rukia blinked and flinched.

"Oh… err… I'm-"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Inoue Orihime!" the orange one said cheerfully. Rukia raised a brow. They're talking to a stranger that could be a guy in disguise for all she knew. Well, not that Rukia didn't know she was a woman.

"Well, um… Nice to meet you… Inoue-san…" Rukia said nervously. The one with the bouncy locks that screamed hi began to introduce herself also, in turn.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! Hi!!" she said excitedly.

"Oh… well hello Matsumoto-san…"

"And I'm Hinamori Momo!" the third one said happily, not as loud but just as kindly.

"Hello there… Hinamori-san…"

"Well?" Rangiku questioned, her delicate blonde eyebrow raised. Rukia stared, blinking blankly.

"Ano… would you like to introduce yourself too? Or do we have to play Rumplestiltskin…" Momo asked.

"Oh!" Rukia squeaked, embarrassed. "S-sorry!" she hesitated. She was deciding whether to give a fake name or her real name. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia!" Too late.

"Wow… a pretty name… Rukia, Lucia. Nice!" Rangiku cooed. Rukia looked surprised.

"Y-you knew Italian…?"

"Oh, I travelled here and there," Rangiku dismissed with a wave of her hand. Rukia nodded her head blankly, wondering why she just told a stranger her name was light in Italian.

"Ah…"

She didn't know how, but after that, the 4 of them became very close.

* * *

That was one week ago. Rukia smiled at every person that walked her way, earning a confused stare or a half-enthusiastic smile. Rukia's face brightened up even more as she spotted the three over by the vending machine. She waved, but dropped her smile a bit when she realized they didn't see her yet. Orihime seemed to be panicking about something, waving her hands about while Momo was trying to reason for Matsumoto for some reason. At Rukia's spot, she could only see Orihime and Momo's faces, Rangiku's backside showing.

Then, Rangiku's foot disappeared as she kicked the vending machine. With her very. Very. Sharp heel. Rukia ran over in the same state as the other girls.

"Rangiku-san!!!" she shouted. Rangiku took her foot out of the big gaping hole in the now-broken-vending machine and turned around to glare at whoever interrupted her. That bloody machine stole her 200-yen! When she saw it was Rukia, she immediately smiled.

"Ruki-AAAH!!" she screamed at the end. The machine got pissed and spat out some cans at her, hitting her back, legs, and making her trip. Momo, Orihime and Rukia hooked their hands under her arms and hands and lifted her up.

"Rangiku-san…" Orihime scolded lightly.

"HEY!!" the security guard shouted. The 4 women stiffened. "WHAT'D YOU DO TO THE VENDING MACHINE?!"

"RUN!!!" Rangiku screamed. The girls all chased after Rangiku and screamed. The security officer growled and bent down to begin to pick up the cans until he saw a wallet. His hand lingered in the air for a moment before picking up the elongated black wallet. He opened it up, and his eyes widened.

There was a picture ID of a woman with black hair that puffed slightly at the top, ending in slight, black spikes, amethyst eyes glittering at you in the photo. He knew this woman. He lifted his blue patrol hat and scratched his spiky black locks.

"Hn… so that _was _Matsumoto… Che." He tucked the wallet into his pocket and sighed. "She's going to come back," he whispered to himself, the image of the orange haired 14th division captain flashing in his mind.

"He'll bring her back," Shuuhei whispered to himself.

* * *

_Flashback-_

"What is it," he droned out, after hours and hours of Matsumoto's pestering just to get him to look at her. Rangiku sighed out a sigh of relief, and then slammed her hands on the desk he was working on paperwork with.

"Kurosaki-taichou," Rangiku addressed. He never raised his face. "We found her."

He raised his eyes to look into Rangiku's blue ones for any trace of a lie, and looked back down, continuing to work.

"So?" he asked dully. One might've thought that during the time period Rukia was gone, he had become Byakuya.

"Kurosaki-taichou," Rangiku said in a hard voice. "You want to see her, do you not?!" she began to yell at the end, becoming frustrated with this captain's sulking. He slammed his pen to the table, effectively breaking it in half. Rangiku stepped back in shock.

"Is there a reason why you've come to see me?!" he hissed, his reiatsu flaring dangerously. Rangiku began to sweat under the pressure she was being cloaked in. Her breaths were becoming laboured and hard as she now gripped the bookshelf next to her for support. She looked up through her messy and sweaty blonde locks, piercing Ichigo with her crystal blue eyes.

"Don't you want to see her, just once," she panted. "Hear her, one more time?"

Ichigo stood up and made Rangiku drop to her knees on the floor, thanks to his great spirit pressure that was beginning to kill her. He walked over to his bookshelf and slid out one book delicately. He opened it and brought out a memory replacer. Rangiku stared on, trying her best not to fall to the floor under all the gravity pressure he was inflicting on her.

"I never realized," he breathed in a soft voice. "That I had the same book as Rukia…" Rangiku looked at the book in his hands. _Fireworks…?_

"I also never realized," he continued, twirling the memory replacer in his right hand. "That she saw this book, opened it, and took the memory replacer." Rangiku raised a brow.

"Wasn't it Kuchiki-taichou who erased her memory?" Her eyes widened a great deal when he threw his head back and barked out a bitter laugh.

"He couldn't do it. For some reason, only _I _am capable of erasing her memory."

He made no move, no flinch, as he felt the warm blood trickle down his neck. Rangiku held her sword to his throat, glaring.

"Why did you do that?!" she hissed. She barely felt the prick on her fairly revealed chest until he made a small hole. She winced and stepped back, her sword still aimed at him.

"You think I _wanted _to?!" he nearly screamed. Rangiku glared. "She _lied _to me. She _**lied**_." Rangiku's spirit pressure doubled the amount in the room, causing the subordinates outside to fall flat to the ground. Uryuu slammed the doors open and glared at the two higher-ups.

"Kurosaki! Matsumoto-san! Stop this foolish act!" he screamed over the pressure. He was sweating, his hair stuck to his head and small strands going everywhere. The spirit pressure immediately diminished, everyone taking a deep breath or a gasping for air.

That was the end of their argument, the start of many to come.

_End Flashback-_

"And then what happened?" Rukia asked through laughing breaths.

"And then, I just ran from that place!" Rangiku burst out. The 4 girls wiped their tears and calmed down in the café they were sitting in. Rukia fiddled with her juice cup and looked at the other three girls.

"By the way, what are your occupations?" Rukia questioned curiously. The three girls stiffened.

"Um…"

"Err…"

"Well…"

"I understand…" Rukia said quietly, her hair hiding her eyes. The three girls gasped and looked towards her.

"Y-you do..?"

"But the memo-"

"You were all fired, weren't you…?"

"EH?!?!?" the three women screamed. Rukia sighed and shook her head as if she understood.

"It's ok, it's these times that it's really hard to find a-"

"No no no, you've got it all wrong!" Momo cut Rukia off. Rukia stopped in her melodramatic sorrow and raised a brow.

"You shoulda told me that before I became a drama queen."

Legs were seen twitching in the air and the three girls fell. Rukia laughed and waved her hand nonchalantly.

"I was joking, jokes! Geez, lighten up!" she giggled. Matsumoto was the first to recover, a hand grasping the table firmly before hoisting herself up. Orihime and Momo brought themselves up not too long after her.

"Rukia-san, what's _your_ occupation now?" Orihime questioned kindly. Rukia blinked twice after the question finally registered through her head.

"Ah, I'm a teacher over at the high school I used to attend."

"Really?" Momo questioned. "What high school?"

"Karakura high school," Rukia replied lazily, taking a sip of her cool and refreshing apple juice. The three women excluding Rukia stiffened, a churn in their stomachs, a mental image in their brains, their eyes wide and fearful.

"R-really… Is that so?" Rangiku whispered. Orihime sweat dropped, not really knowing what to do.

"O-oh… Rukia-san, I attended there also!" Orihime said nervously. Rukia glanced over at Orihime.

"Really? I never saw you there!" Rukia questioned.

_Neither did we,_ Orihime thought together with Momo and Rangiku.

* * *

Rukia cursed quietly over and over again as she searched in her new apartment under all the boxes that were yet to be unpacked. She was bent, waist down, half her body immersed in the dust of the boxes. She smiled brightly as she found what she was looking for.

"There you are!" she said happily. She stood back up and plopped her butt onto the cool leather couch that was coloured white. A complementary piece of furniture from Byakuya. Her whole apartment was basically composed of furniture from Byakuya anyway. She opened the thick book and scanned down the page of contents and flipped to the middle of the book. She smiled as she saw her photo straight away.

"Ah… that seems so long ago," Rukia said, sighing. She looked at some other photos and laughed or grinned at the memory of them. Mizuiro asked her out on a date. Keigo tried to flirt with her endlessly. She could remember Tatsuki stopping Keigo from pouncing on her. And there was Chizuru to stop too. There was Mahana, Ryou, Michiru, and-

Rukia's eyes widened when she stared at the picture of Orihime, long orange hair like now, two hibiscus clips residing at her temples. She scanned the information under it.

**Inoue Orihime**

**Class – 3-3**

**Teacher – Ochi Misato**

**Aim – To remain great friends with everyone and be a great cook**

**Friends – Arisawa Tatsuki, Honshou Chizuru, Ishida Uryuu, Kojima Mizuiro, Kunieda Ryou, Natsui Mahana, Ogawa Michiru, Sado Yasutora, Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo**

_**Kuchiki Rukia**_.

_Why is my name there? _Rukia thought in slight panic. She didn't remember Orihime from high school. Rukia tried to dig her brain for any info. Nothing. She couldn't remember any red heads at her school or class in this matter. She flipped back to her name in the K section.

Kuchiki Rukia

**Class – 3-3**

**Teacher – Ochi Misato**

**Aim – To become a language teacher, stay in contact with everyone, and live long and healthily**

**Friends – Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora, Arisawa Tatsuki, Honshou Chizuru, Kojima Mizuiro, Kunieda Ryou, Natsui Mahana, Ogawa Michiru**

_Who are those people?! _Rukia began to silently panic in her head. She flipped all over the book and found three unfamiliar faces.

Kurosaki Ichigo, brown eyes, orange hair, permanent scowl.

Sado Yasutora, 'Chad', black eyes, brown hair, tan skin, Mexican complex.

Ishida Uryuu, black hair, glasses, deep blue eyes, pail complexion.

This, was what the photographs showed her. So why couldn't she remember them? Why didn't she know them? She fingered the small profile photo of Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Who are you…? _

She then flipped through the book at random, until something caught her eye. She stopped flipping and looked at the name records and mini photographs of the students who attended senior year in 1990. Her eyes widened.

Hinamori Momo.

Matsumoto Rangiku.

_What's going on here?! _

* * *

**Author's Note -**

I am SOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 5000 YEARS!! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY! T.T

I really hope this doesn't happen again. But the good news is, my year 8 yearlies are over! :D

So I'll try my best to update A Flaw in the Glass and Hollow more quicker, ok? I'm really sorry!

Enjoy your week, and this chapter!

**Ruki-chan**


	17. Hollow XVII

Just to let you know, ** means flashback :)

Keep reading!

* * *

You wouldn't believe the shock that ran through Matsumoto's veins. To find a panting and soaking wet Rukia at your doorstep with a thick but amazingly dry book in her hands was quite surprising. Rangiku snapped out of it and dragged Rukia in, hurriedly finding a towel and trying her best to make her dry.

She placed her on the couch near the fireplace and immediately went to her kitchen to prepare hot chocolate. She figured it was the young woman's favourite since she always ordered that when they went out. When she came back with the steaming mugs, she noticed that wet droplets were landing on a certain page in the back of the book. Rangiku raised a brow and looked down with her, gripping the mugs in her hand tightly. Her eyes widened and the hot chocolate and glassware fell to a waste on the timber floor covered in carpet. Glass shattered and hot chocolate burned as Rangiku stared at the picture.

Hinamori Momo.

Matsumoto Rangiku.

_That photo was taken years ago!_ Rangiku whispered in her head. She scanned more photos and found more names such as Ichimaru Gin and Hisagi Shuuhei. This was in 1990. When she was still alive. She looked over to Rukia who was shaken up and staring down at the book, one hand clutching the towel around her shoulders tightly. Rangiku put a hand on Rukia's shoulder and received a great shock when her hand was slapped away.

"You told me you were 1 year older than me…" she whispered fearfully. Her pale complexion seemed whiter than snow itself while her eyes were a light shade of grey, lines of sleep deprivation residing under her grey eyes.

"Rukia-"

"It says here you graduated 18 years ago… so why is it you're like this?" she glanced up her voluptuous body and then down. "Are you even _human_?" she spat. Rangiku flinched. Not good. This was _not_ good. Even if Rangiku told her everything and she remembered again, she wouldn't be permitted back in Soul Society again. Rangiku started to edge away towards her fireplace.

"Rukia… I can explain, just calm down…"

"I don't get it," she whispered as she flicked to the other pages. "Why don't I know Orihime either? She's the same age as me, apparently, she was in my class, and Momo?! Why is Momo 18 years older and still looks 20??!" Rukia began to shout. She was starting to panic. What kind of a world was she living in? Rangiku glanced wearily at the poor, distressing girl and slid her hand inside her precious silver antique box that lay on the top of her fireplace. She slid it out with a memory chikan in hand, and slowly hid it behind her back.

"Rangiku-san…"

"Yes… Rukia-san?"

She edged her way towards Rukia on the couch and whipped out her memory chikan. Shock held her body in place when Rukia looked up, tears framing her eyelashes; her amethyst eyes a deep blue and fear, written clearly across her face.

"I'm scared."

Rangiku pressed the trigger. Rukia fell to the floor. Guilt ran through Rangiku's veins as she called up Hinamori.

"Momo…Come to my place…quick."

* * *

Momo and Orihime sat down wearily and wide eyed in Rangiku's house as they watched her pace up and down in front of a couch in which Rukia was sleeping peacefully in. Momo and Orihime already knew why she was sleeping due to the distressed face Rangiku had and the memory chikan on the table in front of her.

"Orihime, you don't remember anyone like Rukia from high school, do you?" Rangiku asked exasperatedly. Orihime shook her head.

"I am positive. Though my memories of high school are hazy, I am sure I never met Rukia-san before. Even you nor Momo-san saw her either when you came to visit me at lunches after Hollow duty!" Momo nodded after Orihime's memory.

"It's true Ran-san. We never did see her. Just Tatsuki, Honshou-chan, Natsui-chan, Ogawa-san, and Kunieda-san. And occasionally, the boys came over. Including Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Asano-kun and Kojima-kun." Ichigo's name was not needed to be mentioned, as they knew too well he also attended the same time as Orihime.

"It looks like Rukia-san's memories were not the only ones tampered with," Rangiku said quietly. If anyone at all had recognized Rukia, it would have been said. But no voices of familiarity were heard. They all turned to the limp figure on the couch and stared.

_Kuchiki Rukia, what are you? _

They all failed to notice that the picture that caused Rukia to be so scared, was lying face open in the graduation yearbook. The one picture that stared up at you with crystal clear eyes. The one that would scare anyone if looked at through Rukia's perspective.

* * *

He wiped the blood clean off his blade on the large red tapestry that hung beside him. He spat down at the dead man that was bleeding non-stop, disgusted.

"Rape, then murder. I hope you're happy." Ichigo walked the other direction abruptly, causing his cloak to swivel hazardously. After his cloak had settled, by that time he disappeared out the window. The police sirens were _far _into the distance by the time Ichigo had reached soul society's business cover-up building. He entered and gave a curt nod to the receptionist who was Matsumoto today. When she had finished waving, the doors to the elevator had sealed off his face. Rangiku sighed and went back to leaning her chin onto her propped elbow. In her other hand that was dangling off the edge, held travel brochures or maps of the city for the poor wanderers that dared enter.

The receptionist uniform was a sky blue skintight dress that revealed most of the reception girl's legs. It had puffed shoulder sleeves with a stiff collar outlined in red. There was a complementary blue hat that rivaled the appearance of a sailor's hat. As much as Rangiku appreciated how the uniform showed half her breasts and practically all her legs, she was bored. She remembered when once Rukia had to be reception girl. She chuckled to herself, giving other people the impression that she was mad.

Oh how fidgety that girl was.

**

Rukia kept on tugging and pulling at the revealing uniform, to reveal her chest or her limited edition Chappy underwear was the only choice she was given at the moment. Momo giggled at Rukia and smiled comfortingly as she pulled the skirt to the right height and fixed the buttons so that less of Rukia's chest was exposed.

"I don't know how you girls could stand this," she muttered, red under the gaze of Momo's unwavering ones. Momo smiled and giggled, taking off Rukia's hat as well. It was lopsided thanks to her hair. She turned Rukia around by her shoulders and sat her onto the round cream coloured stool.

"Us girls here are used to it. Besides, if we say the right words, most of the wandering male pedestrians that come in here leave in a great hurry," she giggled. Rukia blushed madly and kept her knuckles white in her lap. Momo smiled when she was done with her handiwork.

"Done!" she cried proudly. Rukia looked into the small round mirror that was on the desk she was sitting behind. Her hair was done up in a classy, messy bun that rested somewhere on the side of her head. Momo placed the hat on her head as a final touch and smiled brightly.

"Well aren't you the sexy one? Mi-aowww~" Momo purred. Rukia blushed and turned away. They chatted absentmindedly for the next two hours, a few disturbances by passersby that thought this building was for tourists. Momo was about to speak her horrible and beginner-ish English before Rukia had already started speaking quite fluently. Momo stared, shocked as Rukia talked to the backpackers like she were one of them. She smiled brightly with that receptionist smile and handed them the map of the city. She bade them a good day while momo gave a half dazed smile, still shocked. She turned towards Rukia expectantly.

"Heheh… Language studies. Wanted to be a language teacher…" she chuckled nervously. Momo laughed and their chitchat continued. They stopped when they suddenly heard the glass wooden door to the staircase crashed open, announcing the arrival of no other than Hisagi Shuuhei and Matsumoto Rangiku. Rukia couldn't help but blush at how well the uniform suited her. Thank god that the guy's uniform was _not _as tight. It was a loose long, white-sleeved business shirt that was rolled up to the elbows, a sky blue vest accompanied with a black tie completed with black dress pants. Luckily, there was no hat either.

"I believe you weren't properly introduced to this fellow?" Rangiku said cheerfully, clinging onto the guy's arm. He blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Rukia smiled and held out her hand.

"Ruki-"

"I know," the man grinned. "Kuchiki Rukia, the star of Soul Society lately." He bent down to his knee and held her hand, lightly brushing his lips against her knuckles. "Hisagi Shuuhei, at your service," he said manly. Rangiku and Momo giggled when they saw the tensing of his muscles and the dripping of his sweat when they felt Ichigo's presence in the room. Ichigo glared at Shuuhei's back, drilling a hole practically.

"Back to work!" he hissed. Shuuhei stood up straight and saluted.

"Yes Taichou!"

Momo, Rangiku and Shuuhei had to grin at how oblivious Rukia was when Ichigo had stalked off with her shoulders draped by his muscled arm. She walked beside him, leaning into his embrace unconsciously, and Momo had noticed that his hand tightened on her shoulder.

They then laughed when Rukia started to tug at her dress constantly. Ichigo looked down at her, blankly amused. She blushed madly and slapped his shoulder. She barked at him to face the front again.

They were so meant for each other.

**

Rangiku sighed. Sure, she had receptionist duty with Hisagi still, but he had to stay behind at the mall he worked at to fix the vending machine she had broken the other day. So, she was lonely. The tense atmosphere between her and Ichigo hadn't decreased either. He still hadn't forgiven her the other day for her outburst. Rukia was a touchy subject to him. She sighed loudly when she remembered her questions still remained unanswered.

She looked down and cocked her head to the side curiously when she found a small black wallet looking thing that was awfully thin. There was a note on top of it.

_Rangiku-san,_

_I believe you dropped this the other day. Or rather, our little 'star' did. Return it to her for me please? Thanks,_

_Hisagi_

Rangiku smiled at the hasty writing that made her heart skip a beat and opened the ID pocket. She stared longingly at the picture of Rukia that she once knew and then scanned the information. She smiled and chuckled to herself, about to put the ID holder in her breast pocket when a sliver of shock entered through her mind sharply. She opened it again and stared at the info.

"Is… there a mistake?" she breathed. No, this was no mistake. It was too wrong or incorrect to be a mistake. She stared at it for a while. As she stared, she failed to notice the small scribbles written in the corner of the note it came with.

_P.S Is there some sort of error with the information? What's with the date?_

Momo fumed and let out a shout again as she slammed her fist onto the table a 17th time. Hitsugaya Toshiro was counting. He sipped from his tea with half lidded eyes, a little annoyed at his best friend's behaviour. After going to the commander captain, they knew nothing still. He refused to tell them anything. Momo banged her head on the table several times before a firm hand came in between her forehead and the sturdy bamboo table.

She looked up into the piercing aquamarine eyes of the 10th division captain.

"Stop that. You're hurting-"

_Is he worried about me?!_ Momo thought amazingly, blushing.

"-the bamboo."

_Nope. _

She sighed loudly and rested her chin in her arms.

"Shiro-chan-"

"Don't call me that."

"Shiro-chan, did you ever see her? On the rare occasions we visited Orihime at school together, did you see Rukia sitting with her at all?" Momo asked once more, exasperatedly. Toshiro this time, sighed and placed his teacup down with barely a small 'thump' and looked his friend in the eye, her heart skipping a beat before focusing on the question once again.

"Hinamori, I told you, no I never saw Kuchiki at all." Momo bit her lip and turned away, thinking about her encounter in the first division office.

**

Rangiku shuffled in nervously first when she was granted permission to enter the office. Yamamoto was found staring out the large view of the wall that was replaced by a window. Momo followed after with Orihime not so far behind. The three kneeled down and paid their respects, waiting for any sign that might allow them to speak.

Yamamoto turned his head and acknowledged them, nodding his head.

"You may speak."

"Yamamoto-Sou-taichou," Rangiku began. "We are under the slight impression that our memories, and that of Kurosaki Ichigo, taichou of 14th division, 3rd seat Ishida Uryuu of 14th division, 4th seat Sado Yasutora of 14th division, Hitsugaya Toshiro, taichou of 10th division, and others of 14th division that have attended Karakura high school have had their memories modified," Rangiku said seriously. They all shivered in fear slightly when they felt the scrutinizing gaze of his beady, black eyes watch them like a hawk, searching for any detections of a lie or a jest.

He turned back around and stared out the large window once again.

"Is that all?" he droned out. Momo gulped.

"Yes Sou-taichou, that is all."

"Then you may leave."

"But Sou-taichou-!" Orihime began.

"LEAVE!" he bellowed. The three women shuffled out in a hurry. They landed in a heap outside his office that was no longer suffocated with superior reiatsu. Lieutenant Sasakibe Chojiro looked at them with pity. He never liked being yelled at by the old man either. The three women stood up and waved goodbye silently, walking back to their respected divisions.

**

* * *

Puzzles. That's what her life was like.

Puzzles.

Don't you just hate, when you have those puzzles at home that look so beautiful, so cool, so awesome, when they have all the puzzle pieces? It looks so great, and you feel so happy you've completed the puzzle, when you have _all_ the pieces?

Rukia wished her puzzle were complete. She wished that she could always gaze at everything in a new perspective, a nice and happy view of life, with every question she directed at herself answered.

But ah, that, was mere _wishing_.

You see, her life, was an incomplete puzzle. One that was missing practically _**half**_ the pieces. She glared at the blinding white ceiling and wished that _something_ could happen. See what she meant by 'new perspective'? She could at _least_ imagine something in her empty mind with a '_new perspective_'.

She rolled around in her bed for a while before remembering the events of last night. Rangiku must've carried her back to her apartment.

"What was that thing… that small explosion?" she questioned herself out loud. She turned to her side and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome her. Even though the sun was still high in the sky. She turned all the way around again until she faced the other side of the room where the large glass doors to her balcony shone her with light. She closed her eyes once again and bathed in the warmth the sun was giving.

_Piece after piece after piece…_ she thought tiredly in her head. _No matter what…_She began to drift off to sleep.

_I'll find them all._

* * *

His eyes remained, staring down at the sight that he loved most. The sleeping beauty was curled into a loose ball, one hand fisted loosely in front of her collarbone while the other hand was buried underneath the pillow. Her black strands of ebony hair frayed around her head, making quite a contrast to the pillow. Her yellow singlet with yellow pajama pants with orange stripes made her look so childish, so peaceful, so serene, she just _had_ to be fake.

But he knew she was real. Right before his eyes. In sight range. And yet, she was so far away from him. As if on queue, she rolled over, her face now neatly presented to the ceiling. He gently jumped off the railing he stood on and his cloak swirled in a hue of white, black and red. His bamboo shoes made barely any sound at all as they padded on the expensive black tile. He breathed quietly, almost no signs of life hidden behind the mask, his golden-black eyes unblinking.

Ichigo brought the chair near her bed closer to the bedside and sat down on it, his hands intertwined together in between his legs, his elbows resting on his thighs and his back hunched. He watched her breathing intently, afraid to miss even one moment of watching her in this spare time he had alone. He felt so at peace with her… even when enraged at her comments, or her haughty attitude, he was somewhat… happy on the inside. He never felt so alive until she had come along.

He hesitantly held his hand in the air, hovering, until his eyes shone with determination. He held her hand and enclosed his long, calloused fingers over her soft, small ones. He lifted his other hand and encased it completely in the warmth that was surprisingly in Ichigo's hand. He closed his eyes and let out a loud breath that he had no idea he was holding. His eyes remained closed, even as he heard the slight ring in the air, a disturbance in the room.

He remained still even as he felt the tip of Senbonzakura pointed at the side of his neck. Byakuya stood, his cool and calm demeanor unfazed except for the flicker of rage and anger hidden in his eyes. He stood calmly, one hand twitching lightly by his side while the other pointed his feminine but deadly blade at the man 'molesting' his sister.

"Leave."

Ichigo didn't budge. His hands encasing Rukia's merely tightened.

"Kurosaki, I gave you an order."

"Sorry Byakuya," Ichigo hissed. "But we are both of Captain ranks, equal to each other." His hands began to tremble. "I don't take orders from anybody." _Except her._

"Unhand my sister." Byakuya's cold voice began to chip at Ichigo's courage standing up to the man. But he held strong.

"What if I don't want to?" he spat quietly at the eldest Kuchiki sibling. Byakuya closed his eyes and lowered his sword slightly.

"Kurosaki… I suggest you let go of her now while you can," he murmured softly, trying not to intimidate him this time. Ichigo looked back down at her calm face sadly. _Too late._

"If you let go or not, it does not matter to me. However, do not choose one decision and deeply regret it." Ichigo watched with amusement in his eyes when he watched Byakuya's face flicker with an emotion that resembled something _human_. "Let go or don't, it doesn't matter to me," he repeated, more firmer this time. "But choose wisely and carefully." _Don't become me._

Ichigo looked back down at Rukia, speechless. He cleared his throat.

"What would happen if I let go?" he asked shakily, trying to hold onto his pride as a Hollow Shinigami. Byakuya's eyes softened.

"You will regret it."

Silence hung between them once again. Byakuya's sword lowered long ago.

"What if…"

He swallowed the large lump in his throat.

"What if I hold on?" he whispered hoarsely. Byakuya closed his eyes, the space between his brows wrinkled in slight pain.

"You will be hurt in the end."

Ichigo's heart was crushed at the truth of his words.

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Yayy!!!

Another chapter FINALLY updated! XD

hope you enjoy! even if it's crap, just tell me, i'm still gonna type this :)

Have a fun week and year ;)

**Ruki-Chan**

* * *


	18. Hollow XVIII

Rukia awoke with a start; the covers around her messed around like someone had slept beside her. She sat up and looked to her side to find no one there. She raised a brow delicately. She remembered opening her eyes the slightest bit to find half of a fine, muscled chest in front of her. She went back to sleep after that, before remembering her older brother never tucked her into bed anymore. Especially at the age of 25.

She looked around once more and shrugged, shaking it off as one of her crazy imaginations. She ignored the warmth her body was starting to miss, and she was sure it was not from the bed covers. She opened the balcony glass doors and leaned against the railing with crossed arms.

She had yet to remember about the incident with Rangiku. The school photos.

She shrugged it off and remained calm, taking in a deep breath.

_I'll just ignore the whole confusing school thing and get on with life. Besides, what could be so strange, that Rangiku-san was in the 1990 graduate section? Maybe it was just a typo. _

_Yeah…A stupid stupid typo._

She smiled to herself; satisfied with the white lie she had just produced.

The tug of her lips never reached her eyes.

She tried hard to forget the fact that she too, saw her own name in that section.

**Kuchiki Rukia.**

**1972 graduate. **

* * *

Sweat dripped down his face behind the cold Hollow mask.

_That was too close_, Ichigo murmured in his head. His stomach was still nervous from the very close moment Rukia may have seen him. Ichigo glanced down at the lower windows of the mansion from his tree and noticed Byakuya was glaring. He knew it was really close too.

**

The moment Byakuya left was the moment Ichigo let out his soft side. He slipped his mask off and looked down at her gently. He raised Rukia's small hand to his lips and slowly traced small kisses on it. He climbed over her small figure gently, so as to not wake her, and lay down beside her. He watched her chest heave up and down gently, a sign of breathing, her nose flaring gently. He closed his eyes for a moment, resting them.

"**What would happen if I let go?"**

"**You will regret it."**

Ichigo closed his eyes tighter, trying to ignore the pain that began to build up.

"**What if… What if I hold on?"**

Ichigo's eyes snapped open when Rukia suddenly shifted. He sighed in relief quietly when he found she was still asleep. She curled up to his figure, surprising him greatly. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders, his other arm under his head, supporting it. She wrapped her arms around his torso and he leaned down and softly brushed his lips against her hair and forehead. His grip on her shoulder tightened.

"**You will be hurt in the end." **

Ichigo sighed, ignoring the stab at his heart. He placed a light peck on her lips and grabbed his mask on the bedside table beside her. Standing, he gazed down at her figure one last time, his gaze lasting for too long. She suddenly woke up, sitting up with lightning speed. Ichigo had to use shunpo at the last moment to escape her gaze. Byakuya felt the sudden reiatsu behaviours and walked to his window. More like shunpo. He glared at Ichigo in the tree

**

* * *

The street lamps were dim and gave little light to the shadow that stood so sullenly in the dark. Meh. Humans couldn't see him anyway.

Ichigo flipped the coin up and down with his right hand, his left stuffed in his hakama pocket. He didn't move an inch and continued to do the coin toss even as a Shinigami being used shunpo and appeared next to him.

"You really should stop parading around the place in your Hollow Bankai form you know, the Hollows will get attracted to you," a voice scolded lightly.

"Fuck them," Ichigo replied, exhaling a deep breath. "I can take the fuckers on any day."

Renji chuckled and leaned against the wall opposite to the pole Ichigo was leaning on. He observed the Hollow Captain before him and saddened. He remembered the time when Ichigo was a normal human being. And then a human Shinigami. Not a Hollow shell like this. He thought he had improved when that girl, Kuchiki Rukia, came into his life. He had more life in his eyes, more vigor in his voice. Renji noticed. All of soul society did.

Who couldn't?

The empty and dull captain was now talking more, growling more, interacting more, even becoming more _social_. He had improved greatly in the short time he knew Rukia. Hell, he said hello to the people in the hallway!

So what happened?

Renji sighed and gulped slightly when he felt the intensity of Ichigo's glare on him.

"What?" Renji questioned nervously. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and looked away. Renji glared at him when he wasn't looking and stuck his tongue out. Ichigo's head turned back towards Renji abruptly, said red head now whistling, looking at the sky above him. Ichigo chuckled, remembering when Rukia always did that. Stick her tongue out and then pretend she was innocent.

Renji gaped at Ichigo, his jaw wide open.

Did Kurosaki Ichigo just _chuckle_?!

Chuckle as in, a form of _laughter?!_

Whoa whoa woahh.

Call the Shinigami women's association news! Renji stared wide-eyed at Ichigo for moments longer until he snapped back at Renji.

"What!?"

Renji shook his head side to side, his mouth slightly agape. Ichigo rolled his eyes and continued to walk towards his own house. Renji stupidly followed until Ichigo turned around and yelled.

"What the FUCK do you want?!?" he screamed. Renji shouted in surprise and jumped back.

"Whoa! Where are you going is what I wanna know!" he was confused. Was he going back to Soul Society? Cause Renji needed to too.

"I'm going home you fucking stalker!" Ichigo growled. Renji had a slight red tint to his cheeks and saluted a goodbye. He gave one last glance at Ichigo and the used shunpo to carry off into the night.

Ichigo sighed and sat on the convenient street bench beside him. Why was life so hard without Kuchiki now?

Ichigo's eyes widened and he paused in his steps.

Wait, wait, and hold up.

_What_?

Was Kurosaki Ichigo actually falling in _love_ with the midget? Ichigo grumbled to himself. Ok, yes he was, it was obvious like hell.

But what could he do?

Someone like him, _something_ like him didn't deserve the love of the beautiful Kuchiki maiden. He trudged along and then realization hit him.

He was the only one who could erase her memories…

But he was also the only one who could bring it back.

He stood there, deathly still as he thought. He could get her. He could save her and then gain her memories back. If she just took one look at him, she would remember. He knew this. It's happened ever so often. But what was his reason? He was in love, so what? She wasn't allowed in Soul Society anymore. Ichigo's head bowed down when he remembered that fact.

Fuck them, he never listened to them anyway.

* * *

His bamboo-clad feet were pounding against the concrete of the calm streets, his steps quickening with each second. His heart pounded with his footsteps, his breathing ragged. His sprint to the Kuchiki mansion was becoming short as he found just who he wanted walking back from home.

_Every time_, Ichigo thought breathlessly. _Every time I erase her memory, every time I see her again,_ he pushed himself farther.

_She remembered again. _

He stopped right in front of the confused beauty who held two plastic bags, one in each hand. He was keeling over in exhaustion, his hands on his knees; the speed of his shunpo was unbelievably faster than the flash goddess herself. He looked up, and shared eye contact with her. She stared down at him with an emotion he didn't care to decipher. He swallowed his pride and stood up.

"Rukia. I-"

Something told him not to go further.

Something told him to stop.

Something told him that he would kill himself emotionally if he continued.

Something told him this was wrong.

But he continued anyway.

He grabbed her plastic bags that seemed to hold grocery from her grasp and set them on the ground gently. He held her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes. Those pools of light he always lost himself inside. Those amethyst eyes that always made him succumb to her every whim.

"Rukia… I-I… I love you, okay?!" he practically shouted. Her eyes widened in surprise. "I-I… I love you, and I want you to come back to Soul Society with me. I don't care if they won't let you in, I'll sneak you in every day if I have to, just to keep you by my side. I want you there with me every day. I need you there with me. Without you, I'm nothing ok?" he embraced her, her hands lightly pressed against his chest, her nose taking in the scent of vanilla and cinnamon, the scent that wafted from Ichigo's clothes.

"Rukia, I love you."

Ichigo was truly actually much too young for the heartbreak to come.

A small voice murmured into his clothes as the gentle hands that were on his chest began to push him away lightly, but with force.

"Do I know you?"

Truly too young to die of heartbreak he was.

* * *

_It's cold._

His body was damp beyond belief, his body soaked to the bone.

_So cold._

His heartbeat was slow and painful, as each thump reminded him that he was still alive.

_Rukia…_

He finally opened his golden, black eyes and stared into the rain that began to burn his eyes. He blinked out the rain, (or was it tears?)and sat up from his cold, hard floor. Well… building. He looked over to his left, and for once, felt guilty and horrible at the disapproving glare Zangetsu was giving him. He too, was wet. Though there were many buildings in Ichigo's inner mind, they gave no shelter to the storm that blew throughout Ichigo. Ichigo looked straight ahead on the lopsided building and saw his hollow's hair flattened, his robes sticking to him like a second skin.

He too, gave a disapproving glare. Ichigo blocked out his ears and began to shake his head.

_Don't give me that look. _

**How disappointing. **

**Disgusting is the appropriate word for him.**

**Truly a disgrace to the community. **

_Shut up._

He began to feel the pain he felt years ago, the looks he was given right now were the same as before.

The same as that day.

**Killed his own mother.**

**She was pregnant with his own younger sibling!**

**Such a shame to the family, why do they not detest him? **

**Repulsive.**

"Stop it," he whispered hoarsely, the bones in his hand clear to all who looked. He held his head tightly, trying to cease the headache that was forming. His hollow spat down at him.

"Stop what?!"

"Stop it," he Ichigo whispered louder this time, his voice cracking.

"Stop what Ichigo? We don't know what you speak of," Zangetsu said clearly through the hard downpour.

**How ugly.**

**What a murderer. **

**A perfect psychopath.**

**The little bastard never deserved to live in the first place.**

_Stop it!_ A little voice wailed. The cries of a nine year old that was looked down upon.

"STOP!!!"

Zangetsu watched his partner with a look of great pity and his hollow stared with discontent in his face. Ichigo began to do what had happened often ever since meeting Rukia.

He began to cry.

* * *

"How is he going, Unohana-taichou?" Uryuu asked gravely as he stood by the bed. Retsu, who was standing at the end of the bed with charts in hand, looked at the papers and frowned slightly, her kind, motherly face distorted with frown lines.

"I'm afraid he has not improved at all. His condition looks to be worse actually."

"I see…" Uryuu said quietly. He watched in silent anger as he argued in his mind.

_What are you doing to yourself… Ichigo._

* * *

"Haha, Rangiku-san, you are truly too much sometimes," Orihime giggled, seated comfortably on the floor with her sandwich on her lap in a bento box. Momo, who sat on Rangiku's left on the couch nodded.

"Honestly, it's no wonder Shiro-chan has white hair!"

"Momo…" Toshiro warned. The three girls giggled. They continued chatting without a care in the world until a timid knock at the door grasped their attention.

"Who is it? You may come in!" Rangiku called out.

The door opened to reveal Ise Nanao, standing by the door with some books in her hand. Rangiku gave a joking disapproving look.

"Nanao-chan, you should know better than to give us books to read during break time." Rangiku's smile dropped when Nanao's serious expression never wavered. "N-Nanao-chan..?"

"I think you three should see this," she said quietly, her voice wavering with nervousness. Toshiro himself raised a brow and lifted his head from his paperwork to eye the nervous 8th division lieutenant with interest. Nanao walked over to the three girls, and Orihime joined them on the couch. She held three books in her hand. One of them, Rangiku recognized, was the Shinigami academy record for students who attended. Nanao opened it and began to explain as she pointed to names here and there.

"See, in circa 2000, Rangiku-san and Momo-san, you two attended Shinigami academy. Orihime-san, you didn't need to attend, for your inhumane but useful Shun shun rikka did not require any learning. However, if we move back in time to way before either of us was born, or dead," Nanao said quietly, flipping the hardcover book over to the front. Even Toshiro himself put his calligraphy brush down and walked over to watch over their shoulders.

Momo gasped.

Rangiku's eyes widened.

Orihime covered her mouth with both hands.

Toshiro choked on the air he breathed.

**Kuchiki Rukia.**

**1975 graduate. **

"Can you explain what's happening… Rangiku-san?"

"What the hell is going on here…"

* * *

Byakuya watched his sister intently, noticing how her behaviour was not as it should have been. Her normally cheerful smiles and witty comments had become dull scowls and one-word conversations. She acted as if some part of her was missing. But how did she know?

Byakuya nearly jumped from his seat as his sister raised her head from her dinner and began to use more than 5 syllables a sentence.

"I met someone new today," she began in the quiet tone she used nowadays, ever since she came back from Rangiku's house. Byakuya raised a brow.

"Really now? Do tell, who was this new person?"

"Well, I think he was a secret admirer. Or a stalker. I prefer the first option," Rukia said lightly, shrugging her shoulders and scraping her fork against the plate of her dinner.

"I see… care to elaborate what happened?" Byakuya asked mildly. He could've sworn he had gotten rid of _them_ ages ago back when Rukia was in high school.

"I was coming back from shopping, and then suddenly, this person wearing a bone-like mask and black robes just appeared out of no where, hugged me, told me he loved me, and he had the most ridiculous hair!"

Byakuya swallowed the rising bile that threatened to leave his throat and cleared his throat; sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"R-really now? H-how ridiculous sounding… what… colour was this hair of his?"

"Orange."

Byakuya could've fainted on the spot right there.

* * *

"Ichigo…" Zangetsu began. The limp, sitting, hunched figure of Ichigo grunted, signaling he was listening. They were next to each other, Zangetsu standing, Ichigo sitting, watching the dark stormy clouds ripen themselves for the oncoming storm. The were on top of the tallest building with the best view, but right now, that was not needed to be taken into account.

"I truly do believe you shouldn't give up yet." Ichigo glared up at Zangetsu in the corner of his eye, while Zangetsu did the same.

"And how do you suppose I do that, hm? She can't remember who I am, she _won't_ remember who I am and I am stuck right now, in an unrequited love, which sucks cause she thought I was a fucking _retard_ when I confessed my LOVE TO HER!" he screamed at the end. His hollow that possessed his eyes right now strode up to the two and kicked Ichigo in the back, making him lurch forward, dangerously close to the edge.

"Get lost you fucker!" Ichigo yelled as he swirled around. His hollow scoffed.

"Honestly, I was _not_ born from a person like this. You are _ridiculous!_" his hollow said mockingly, no tone of playfulness what so ever.

"Well what can I do!?" he screamed back. He stood up from his spot and bared his teeth right in front of Zangetsu's face.

"That's not our decision Ichigo." At those last words, Zangetsu pushed Ichigo's chest off the building, listening to the surprised shout of Ichigo's shock.

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a start in the hospital bed in 4th division, his heart monitor beeping like crazy. Nurses and division members rushed in to help him but he shoved every single on of them off. Some lieutenants that were in the waiting room charged in and held Ichigo down as he began to thrash around.

His eyes were wild and searching as he looked for a certain raven-haired petite woman. His eyes rolled to the back of his head once Retsu had placed a gas mask over his mouth. His hollow mask lay on the side table beside him.

Everything was black once again.

* * *

_So warm…_Ichigo thought in his head. Ichigo's fingers twitched in the warm comfort he was receiving. His eyes began to flutter open and once he looked to the side of his bed, at who was holding his hand, he didn't hesitate to embrace that person.

"Rukia!!!"

* * *

**Author's Note - **

So.... It's me again... ^^;

I know, i know! I'm sorry, yes, i do realise how long it's been since i last updated, I'm sorry!

But I've become lazy, and found no inspiration to continue this but then, one day, it was like, BAM

*types for an hour*

And then, Voila! Finito!

I'm sorry, but I am going to start working on the next chapter of AFITG right NOW.

I can't make promises, but i can try to update this story more regularly. I'm sorry, hope you like this chapter

**Ruki-Chan**


End file.
